Danny Phantom in the Halfa School
by Kyuubi No Tenshi
Summary: Danny gets accepted in Hardwicke Institute for Talented Kids, but turns out this is a school for Halfas! How will he live in this new school with classmates that have similar yet different powers?  APPS open for teachers and minor characters only now!
1. Chapter 1: Danny is accepted

**Disclaimer: ****Danny Phantom doesn't belong to me, he belongs to Butch Hartman.**

* * *

><p><strong>This is something that just appeared in my mind. Hope you people will enjoy it.<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a sunny Saturday in Amity Park. Everyone was relaxing and enjoying themselves. Well, except a certain Ghost Teen Hero, Danny Phantom, who just now got thrown into a wall, by a freaky gorilla ghost.<p>

"Okay, you want to play hard, fine, let's play hard!" Danny said and flew at the gorilla. He shot few ecto-beams, but didn't work and gorilla wacked him back.

"That's it. Taste some ice beams!" Danny shot his ice beams at the gorilla, freezing its arm, "Guess I found your weakness." He kept shooting, until the gorilla was frozen.

"This is like third monkey ghost this weak." Tucker said.

"Gorillas belong to the primate family, with monkeys." Sam told Tucker.

"It still is a chimp." Tucker shrugged.

"How did you even pass the zoology exam, will stay a mystery." Sam concluded. Danny looked rather tired from the fighting, when he changed back to normal.

"You okay?" Sam asked her boyfriend.

"Just tired. With those tests, Lancer is giving us, I don't get enough sleep." Danny stretched, with his bones cracking.

"You should hit the bed." Tucker suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Danny began to walk home.

* * *

><p>Once they reached Fenton Works, they saw a blond young woman talking to Danny's parents.<p>

"Uh, hello?" Danny called out.

"Danny!" His mom ran to him, "You will not believe it!"

"What?" Danny became a bit alarmed.

"You have a chance to study in a prestige school!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Say what?" Danny, Sam and Tucker exclaimed.

"You heard everything right, young mister Fenton. I am Rosalie Carter, deputy headmistress of the Hardwicke Institute for Talented Kids. You have been given a unique chance to study in such school." Miss Carter explained.

"But I'm not talented enough or got anything to be talented." Danny said.

"Not true. Everyone has a talent in something, so do you." Miss Carter shook her head.

"And with that we are sending you to that school!" Jack yelled out.

"But what about the ghosts? I mean what if you get hurt while fighting ghosts?" Danny realized he nearly blew his cover.

"Don't worry about us. We'll be fine." Maddie said.

"Say Danny, I can call you Danny, right, why don't you come and see Hardwicke yourself? Then you might decide to join or not." Miss Carter suggested.

"Yeah, you can call me Danny. So I get a choice to join or not?" Danny asked.

"But of course you have a choice, we are not forcing you to join. So shall we go today or Monday, since Sunday is a free day and no one will be there." Miss Carter asked.

"Maybe today, since I got nothing to do." Danny shrugged.

"Can we come too?" Sam asked.

"But of course you can. So, chop, chop, times a wasting." Miss Carter walked out of the house, with the teens following her. This time at the front of the house was now a black car with a man in a black suite standing next to it.

"Lovely timing Joseph." Miss Carter smiled.

"The way you always like it, Miss Carter." Joseph opened the car doors for them to sit in.

"Who's he?" Sam asked.

"My personal guard, driver, butler and cook: Joseph Montenegro." Miss Carter introduced.

"Why do you need a guy like that?" Tucker sat in the car.

"He just got fond of me and now is staying by my side." Miss Carter sat in the car and closed the car door.

"Where to, Miss Carter?" Joseph asked.

"Hardwicke, if you please, Joseph." Miss Carter answered.

* * *

><p>After one hour of driving, the group finally reached Hardwicke. It looked like some really big old style mansion with high walls, with a big park and a small piece of the forest.<p>

"This is Hardwicke?" Danny looked at the school.

"Yes. Welcome to Hardwicke." Miss Carter got out of the car, once it stopped by the metal gates, with a big 'H' on it. The gates opened and they walked in. Inside was really nice: it had a green lawn, nicely planted trees, a red brick walk and a statue in the middle of the way.

"Who's the dude?" Tucker asked.

"The founder of Hardwicke: James Edward Hardwicke, also the first headmaster." Miss Carter answered, "The current headmistress is Mister Hardwicke's great grandson's wife: Jennifer Emily Hardwicke."

"This is like a family business." Sam noticed.

"You could say that. The Hardwicke's made it possible for such people like us to be in a place where we are safe." Miss Carter looked at the statue.

"Wait, what you mean by 'people like us'?" Danny asked.

"I thought you already figured it out. The Hardwicke Institute for Talented Kids is more or less a fake name, so that we stay safe. The real name is: Hardwicke Institute for Halfas." Miss Carter turned into her ghost mode. From a nice green business suite to a long Victorian black dress with red color elements; blond hair to black hair, green eyes to red eyes and skin from nice normal to freaky pale.

"Now I am Lady Night."

The 3 teens just looked at her in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes people that school is for Halfas, but you must have already guessed that.<strong>

**The story will be more or less Danny-centric. We will see how Danny interacts with the other Halfas, but that doesn't**** mean we won't see other Halfas, which are your Halfas!**

**As you can tell Miss Carter/Lady Night, Joseph and the headmistress are my OC and there will be some more.**** But that later, right now I want you, reader, to make some OC. It can be a student or a teacher or even both.**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE: 2 OC per author! Not more!<strong>

**You must have an account! Or how else I could contact you if I have a question?**

**Now for the APP's:**

* * *

><p><strong>Student APP:<strong>

_**Basic:**_

**Name (Full name):**

**Nickname(s):**

**Ghost Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Nationality:**

**Where did he/she lived before came to Hardwicke?:**

**Personality:**

_**Looks human:**_

**Eyes (Shape and color):**

**Skin:**

**Built:**

**Hair (Length, color and style):**

_**Looks g****host:**_

**Eyes (Shape and color):**

**Skin:**

**Built:**

**Hair:**

_**Clothes:**_

**Everyday clothes:**

**Ghost form clothes:**

**PJ's:**

**Swimsuit:**

**Formal suite:**

_**Personal:**_

**Fav color:**

**Fav movie:**

**Fav band/singer:**

**Fav song:**

**Fav book:**

**Fav actor/actress:**

**Fav show:**

**Fav game:**

**Fav animal:**

**Hobby:**

**Dislikes:**

**Likes:**

**Past:**

**Do they have a crush on someone?:**

**Who?:**

**What powers they have?:**

_**Classes:**_

**(Now you must choose what classes your OC will take in Hardwicke. Think about it as House of Night. Just write which class you will take from the ones under.)**

**Language course: Spanish/Italian/French/Chinese/Japanese/German/Russian/Portugese/Arabian - You must choose 2 languages**

**Art course: Dancing/Painting/Sculptures/Music (Choose an instrument)/Drama - Choose 2**

**Sport Course: Hiking/Horse Rides/Climbing/Picketing/Boxing/Karate/Judo/Jujitsu/Cross/Swimming/Motorbikes – Choose 5**

**(These 3 are under your choice the rest is needed and that list is: **

**Math, Chemistry, Physics, Biology (Botanic, Zoology and Anatomy), Literature, Mythology, Geography, History, Politics, Economy and Programming (Computers), Flying, Ghost rays, Invisibility/Intangibility, Extra power control (Ice, lightning, fire, magic etc.), Combat in skies, Shape changing (Like you know those times Danny changes his ghost body sometimes) and Weapon Fighting (Yes this is needed, in case of battles with weapons).**

* * *

><p><strong>Teacher APP:<strong>

_**Basic:**_

**Name (Full name):**

**Nickname(s):**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Nationality:**

**Where did he/she lived before came to Hardwicke?:**

**Personality:**

_**Looks human:**_

**Eyes (Shape and color):**

**Skin:**

**Built:**

**Hair (Length, color and style):**

_**Looks ghost:**_

**Eyes (Shape and color):**

**Skin:**

**Built:**

**Hair:**

_**Clothes:**_

**Everyday clothes:**

**Ghost form clothes:**

**PJ's:**

**Swimsuit:**

**Formal suite:**

**Personal:**

**Fav color:**

**Fav movie:**

**Fav band/singer:**

**Fav song:**

**Fav book:**

**Fav actor/actress:**

**Fav show:**

**Fav game:**

**Fav animal:**

**Hobby:**

**Dislikes:**

**Likes:**

**Past:**

**Did they go to Hardwicke?:**

**What powers they have?:**

_**Job:**_

**What do they teach?:**

_**Languages:**_

**Spanish**

**Italian**

**French**

**Chinese**

**Japanese**

**German**

**Russian**

**Portugese**

**Arabian **

**Or**

_**Art: **_

**Dancing**

**Painting**

**Sculptures**

**Music **

**Drama**

**Or**

_**Sport:**_

**Hiking**

**Horse Rides**

**Climbing**

**Picketing**

**Boxing**

**Karate**

**Judo**

**Jujitsu**

**Cross**

**Swimming**

**Motorbikes **

**Or**

_**Normal Classes:**_

**Math**

**Chemistry**

**Physics**

**Botanic**

**Zoology**

**Anatomy**

**Mythology**

**Literature **

**Geography**

**History**

**Politics**

**Economy**

**Programming (Computers)**

_**Halfa Classes:**_

**Flying **

**Ghost rays **

**Invisibility/Intangibility **

**Extra power control (Ice, lightning, fire, magic etc.) **

**Combat in skies **

**Shape changing **

**Weapon Fighting**

* * *

><p><strong>Choose wisely.<strong>

**Now knock yourselves out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Danny Meets his Class

**Disclaimer: ****Danny Phantom doesn't belong to me, he belongs to Butch Hartman.**

* * *

><p><strong>These are the ones that got in:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Girls:<strong>

Alicia Jessica Johnson – UgunsGreka Fans

Minata Wolk – WinxPossible

Angela Sankt – Easternbluebird

Elizabeth Jenkins – Susurino

Misty Carla LeBlanc – AnimationNut

Karin Johnson – The Veronicas Music Is My Life

Scarlet Letar – purpledragon6

Ashton Nicole Pierce – Dezzi Star

Diana Artemis Carter – CatchingWind

Anima Topaz Estelle – WhatTheHellCan'tRedVinesDo

Alison Alena Leslee - Dezzi Star

Katherine Li Xian - Syao Blossoms

Dina Morozova - Miyu Hinamori

**Boys:**

Alex Rastelli – SonOfLucifer

Alexander Jacob Granger – Susurino

Henry Green – Titanic X

Akira Ishihara - ZAFT Prime

Jong Li-Chung - Titanic X

Nicholas Scott - UgunsGreka Fans

Jacob Blackstone - Kyuubi No Tenshi (Me)

Demetri 'John' Williams - Topaz Skye

Raymon Grum - DoomandGloomProductions

Shin Kuso - Kyuubi No Tenshi (Me)

Edgar Lusis - (My cousin)

Richard Lusis - (My cousin)

Ronald Lusis - (My cousin)

(Ronald, Edgar and Richard are triplets. Lūsis in Latvian means Lynx)

* * *

><p><strong>Congrats to those who did!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Let us begin from the spot we stopped:<strong>

* * *

><p>"Now I am Lady Night." Miss CarterLady Night announced.

"So, you're a Halfa?" Danny asked.

"Yes, I too went to Hardwicke and decided to stay here." Lady Night answered.

"So, this is no trap or anything?" Sam asked.

"Heavenly Nights, why would you think that? This school is the best place for us, Halfas, to even be. We are not called 'freaks' or 'outcasts'. Just like James Hardwicke always said: 'We all are like snowflakes, identical yet unique.' Everyone is alike and different at the same time. Halfas also fall into the category of the 'Snowflake'." Lady Night explained.

"This is cool dude. You can finally use your powers in the open and people won't freak." Tucker exclaimed.

"Alright!" Danny realized this is a chance for him to live normal. Right now Joseph came with a black wristband in his hands: "Mister Fenton, please wear this." Danny took the black wristband, with a piece of metal, which hand a big silver 'H' engraved in it.

**(A.N.: Imagine a black wristband around your arm, with a silver piece of metal the half size of a LG Touch Screen cell phone****, when it's closed, but a full sized when it's open)**

"What is it?" Danny put it on his left hand.

"Those would be the school mini sized cell phones/electronic schedules/reminders." Lady Night opened the metal piece open to show the 3 teens, the new owner's stats:

* * *

><p>Owners name: Daniel 'Danny' Fenton<p>

Alias: Danny Phantom

Age: 16

Side: Hero

Life Force Status: 100%

* * *

><p>Choose option:<p>

Class schedules

Classmate names

Teacher names

Hardwicke map

Outdoor/out school activities

Student Ranks

Classmate numbers

Memo

* * *

><p>"Wow, this is <em>high-tech<em>! Where did you get these?" Tucker asked.

"Special orders." Joseph replied.

"So this thing is part of the school?" Danny asked.

"You might say that is the only thing as a school uniform we have. This shows the owner in case it got lost, don't worry, the sensor can tell a full human, Halfa or Halfa friend apart." Lady Night reassured Danny, when he was about to ask, "It also shows you how is your body doing in a battle. As well as showing class schedules, sudden class changes, the map in case you get lost, it has a built in GPS, the classmate numbers, both phone and wristband, yes you can call threw it, a memo option, just in case, and Ranks."

"What are the Ranks?" Sam looked at the option: Ranks.

"It shows the best, second best or even the worst student. It can also show in what they're the best, so that you know who to ask, if you need tutoring." Joseph explained calmly.

"Now this is something our school has to have. Does it have internet connection?" Tucker turned to Lady Night.

"No, but once we figure out how to put that option in, there will be." Lady Night looked at her wristband: "Oh dear, we are going to be late."

"For what?" Danny closed his wristband.

"The headmistress specially called your classmates today from their class-free Saturday to introduce you. I bet they're already getting cranky with the waiting. Let us hurry. It also has a watch in it." Lady Night, changed back to Miss Carter, ran to the school.

"Wait for us!" Danny called and they began to follow her.

* * *

><p>"This is the Main Building." Miss Carter waved her hands around. The inside of the Main Building was neither too richly looking nor poorly, just nice brown wooden walls, with beautiful pictures of both ghosts and humans. There was even one where a human was changing into a ghost. There was also a good looking fountain in the middle of the hall, with 2 stairs next to the walls, connecting in the middle, leading to the 2nd floor, and the paintings of the five headmasters, starting from James E. Hardwicke and right now ending to the great granddaughter in law: Jennifer E. Hardwicke.<p>

"Somehow this reminds me of Hogwarts, from Harry Potter." Sam looked around.

"Don't worry, we don't have stairs that move. Unless a student decided to play some prank with the stairs." Miss Carter thought, as she continued walking.

Right now they finally reached the wooden door with 'Headmistress', on a wooden plank, written on it.

"Come in only, when I say, understood?" Once the teens nodded, Miss Carter entered the office, "Excuse us for making you wait. We had some delays on the road."

"Hope it wasn't anything to dangerous." An old woman sounded concerned.

"No, just the new student had some trouble believing me about the school." Miss Carter replied.

"Can we meet him already? I have better things to do then sitting here all day." A sharp boy said.

"Sure Alexander. Come in!" Danny, Sam and Tucker came in. The office was made old style: dark brown wooden table, classic paintings, a rock fire-place, book shelves, some lamps and comfy chairs. Right now the office was filled with impatient students, who seemed to be Danny's new classmates.

"Uh, hi." Danny greeted them unsurely. At the table, the old lady stood up. She had silver hair tied in a bun, bit grayish skin, brown eyes and she was wearing a classic brown suite.

"Mister Fenton, I am so honored to meet you, such a hero. I am Jennifer Emily Hardwicke, the headmistress of Hardwicke Institute for Halfas." Mrs. Hardwicke outstretched her hand for a shake.

"Nice meeting you. These are my friends: Sam Manson and Tucker Foley." Danny introduced his friends, who replied with a 'hello'.

"Pleasure. Now Danny, I bet you are anxious to meet your classmates. I'll name them for you." The headmistress turned to the impatient students, "I shall begin the alphabet way. First we have: Jacob Blackstone,"

"Hello." The black haired, dark skinned guy greeted.

"Diana Carter,"

"Nice meeting you," Diana greeted.

"Anima Estelle,"

"Greetings," She greetd.

"Alexander Granger," Nodded his hello.

"Henry Green,"

"Pleasure to meet you," Henry greeted.

"Raymond Grum,"

"How's life, cause mines good," Raymond greeted his way.

"Akira Ishihara," He just nodded and turned away.

"Elizabeth Jenkins,"

"Nice meting you," Elizabeth greeted.

"Alicia Johnson,"

"Howdy!" The girl with a 'Sonic Rocks' shirt greeted.

"Karin Johnson, but she isn't related to Alicia,"

"Good noon," Karin greeted.

"Shin Kuso,"

"Hello," Greeted the Dan Kuso (Bakugan Battle Brawlers) look a like black head.

"Misty LeBlanc,"

"Hey," Greeted the long black haired girl.

"Alison Leslee,"

"Great meeting you!" The French girl greeted.

"Scarlet Letar,"

"Hi!" Nicely greeted Scarlet.

"Jong Li-Chung," He just simply turned away.

"Katherine Li-Xiar,"

"Good afternoon," The Asian girl greeted.

"Edgar Lusis,"

"Heisa!" One of the black head triplets greeted.

"Richard Lusis,"

"Hopsa!" Second of the black head triplets.  
>"Ronald Lusis,"<p>

"Heisa!" The third triplet greeted, in the same manner as his brothers.

"Dina Morozova,"

"Здравствуй," Dina greeted in her native tongue.

"Ashton Pierce,"

"Great meeting you," She greeted.

"Alex Rastelli," He just grunted his hello.

"Angela Sankt,"

"H-hello," Greeted the now shy blond.

"Rosaline Thorn,"

"Good to finally meet you," Said the excited blond.

"Demetri Williams,"

"Hey!" He greeted.

"And Minata Wolk."

"Kon'nichiwa," Said the blackette.

"These are all my classmates?" Danny asked, looking at the number.

"Yes, you are in class B. Here is your schedule and the list of books; you will have to have to study here, if you wish to study here that is." Mrs. Hardwicke gave him a list. Danny opened his new wristband and saw the schedule. It was rather big, even for him.

"Wait, you even have classes for Halfas?" Danny read.

"Yeah, how else do you think we get better with our powers?" Henry asked.

"This is so cool." Danny looked threw the list of Halfa classes.

"So, will you join us?" Mrs. Hardwick asked. Danny looked at his friends.

"Relax dude. You finally fit into a place, where no one will freak. I think you should do it." Tucker said.

"You might not be an individual anymore, but you got more chances to learn about your powers. I say: go for it!" Sam gave him thumbs up. Danny gave a small smile: "Okay, count me in!" His new classmates, well most of them, cheered.

"Welcome to our humble and friendly class, Danny. I am the Class Eldest, Rosaline Thorn." Rosaline greeted.

**(A.N.: My school has a system, that we, the class, elect from our classmates someone who can be the ****Class Eldest (Klases Vecākais). That is something like the Class President Americans have, but each class have their own, so during Class Eldest meetings, our Eldest can say what do we think is a problem or what is wrong from what we, the class, told him/her. I thought that kind of a system, would be good for the class)**

"Nice meeting you Rosaline." Danny greeted.

"You can call me Rose. Don't worry Sam, I won't steal Danny, he isn't exactly in my taste. I can see it threw your eyes." Rose waved her hand and a red rose appeared in her hands, "Besides I can't ruin such cute couples." She gave it to Sam, who looked at Danny.

"Can we go now?" Alexander got impatient.

"Sure. Rose, show Danny where are the dorms, while I'll call his parents to pack his stuff." Mrs. Hardwicke turned to the Class Eldest.

"Sure thing. You guys follow me. Come on Scar!" Rose walked out, with Scarlet following her.

"Could she fall for me?" Tucker got a dreamy look.

"She only has a liking to guys that do magic tricks." Alicia helped out.

"I can do that!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Vegas like?" Edgar asked.

"Impossible." Ronald agreed.

"Unimaginable." Richard joined in.

* * *

><p>"This is the only way to get to the Dorms, if you don't want to get out of the buildings." Rose showed them the hallway to the dorms.<p>

"This is like a labyrinth." Sam looked around; now knowing why is there a map in the wristband.

"That was the first thing I thought too, but after some time, you get used to it." Scarlet told her.

"Hope I don't get lost on the first day." Danny looked at the map.

"Which is Monday. Don't worry, you got the whole Sunday to get used to the school." Rose reassured.

"By one day? I doubt that." Danny looked at Rose.

"You can always fly threw the walls, just not the girl dress rooms or bathrooms," Rose pointed out, "We got security for that."

"The Dorms." Scarlet pointed out. The Dorms were one really big building or just 3 building connected, like the ones in the universities. It was made the same style as the main building.

"On the left side is the Boy's Dorm," Rose moved her hand to the left side, "on the right is the Girls Dorms," She moved her hand to the right, "And in the middle are the Teacher Dorms. The cafeteria is in the Main Building, few corridors away from the Stage Hall. The classrooms are located in the Class Building on the opposite side of the Main Building, also connected with the same type of a hallway."

"Isn't this a little too far?" Danny asked.

"You can fly, if you want to get faster." Scarlet pointed out.

"The library is located in the Main Building, 2 hallways away from the Stage Hall." Rose continued.

"Hey Danny!" A voice came. They all turned to see a blue blur running to them. When it stopped it showed a girl, ghost, dressed in a blue tracksuit, with weird quill like blue hair.

"Who are you?" Danny asked.

"I go by as Donec in this form, but I'm actually Alicia, your classmate." Donec/Alicia introduced herserlf.

"Donec?" Tucker raised an eyed brown.

"That is Latin for 'Sonic' and I am a hard core Sonic Fan." Alicia/Donec explained.

"She sure is." Scarlet nodded.

"As much as you are a SWAT Kat fan." Alicia/Donec said.

"I am not as hard core as you are." Scarlet defended.

"Which one of us is sleeping with a T-Bone and Razor stuffed toys?" Donec asked, tauntingly.

"You were the one to get into my room?" Scarlet yelled out.

"Gotta run!" Done cave Danny his books and ran for her life.

"Get back here!" Scarlet changed into her ghost half, Shadow, and followed her.

"Things like that often happen, so don't worry. I'll show you your room." Rose took them to the Boy's Dorm.

* * *

><p>Danny's room was mostly made with the same blue his room had back home. There were also a lot of Hunpty Dumpty disks, game disks and DVD's. As well as a big screen TV.<p>

"Every student gets accustomed a room that fit's their taste, so we have these TV's in very room." Rose told them.

"Nice view." Sam looked out of the window, to see the forest.

"This DVD collection is as big as a stores choice!" Ticker exclaimed and started looking threw the choices.

"Yeah, we get the movies that you might find interesting." Rose leaned against the door frame.

"Do I get a key for the room?" Danny looked at the door.

"The wristband is the key. Look." They all came out of the room. Rose took Danny's wristband, opened it and moved it by the lock. They all heard a click.

"The door has a lock system built in it. It locks and unlocks when the right wristband is showed. Even if we phase threw the room, the lock will send you a message that someone is in your room, when you are out, so no worries of thief's." Rose unlocked the door and gave the wristband back to Danny.

"Now this is cool. Do we have lockers?" Danny asked.

"We are still debating on that, so for now no, no lockers. You just have to carry the books and some notebooks around." Rose said.

"So, no bully stuffing me in a locker." Danny felt relieved.

"Correct. Now, your stuff will be delivered here today in few hours. Why don't I show you the rest of the school?" Rose suggested, which the trio agreed.

* * *

><p>In the evening, after seeing the entire school.<p>

"Man, do my feet hurt." Tucker complained.

"I know. This school is awesome and everything, but it sure could have been smaller." Danny groaned."

"Well, you did choose to stay here, so you will have to get used to it." Sam sat on the floor. They saw trunks by Danny's room door.

"Mister Fenton, I have got your stuff from your parents. Mister Foley and Miss Manson, should be getting home, not that I'm pressuring them into leaving, just it is getting late." Joseph looked at the watch.

"Yeah, we should be getting back." Tucker agreed, looking at his PDA.

"Can we come tomorrow?" Sam asked.

"Of course. You can come any time, since you are close friends with Mister Fenton and haven't spilled his secret." Joseph nodded.

"Great. See you tomorrow." Danny kissed Sam on the check.

"See ya!" Sam walked down the stairs.

"Later dude!" Tucker followed her.

"Good night and sleep tight, Mister Fenton." Joseph followed them to his car. With this Danny went unpacking his things. And after 1 and a half hour, the room was finally done. The walls were filled with NASA wallpapers, the comic and ordinary books he had home, also the new school books, his video games, clothes in the closet and his favorite bed sheets.

"Finally I can get some sleep." Danny went to the bathroom and washed himself. Then he checked the watch: 12: 06 A.M., and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Far outside of Hardwicke, a dark shadow was lurking in the night.<p>

"Yes, he is finally here. Soon my plan to be the most powerful one in this planet will become a reality. MUHAHAHAHAHA!" The shadow laughed.

* * *

><p>Inside of Hardwicke, in a room where Mrs. Hardwicke is standing. She looked up: "It shall never happen."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>What shall never happen? What is the shadow planning? Who is the shadow? Read and maybe you will find out.<strong>

**I have a request: READ & REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: Sunday in Hardwicke

**Disclaimer: ****Danny Phantom doesn't belong to me, he belongs to Butch Hartman.**

* * *

><p><strong>UgunsGreka Fans: Don't worry, Alicia will be fine.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AnimationNut: The 'being like Hogwarts' thing was accidental, but glad that you like it.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SonOfLucifer: I do hope I got him right, just the way you imagined.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Syao Blossoms: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry for the mistake. When I was putting them in alphabet I had a headache, so I didn't notice. Sorry.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>purpledragon6: Thank you.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dezzi Star: Glad you liked it.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>People, you still can submit minor characters, if you want. They will only have few appearances compared to Danny and his classmates, but they will appear. This is just so that you don't feel left out or start feeling like doing suicide just because your OC didn't get in.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Anything else? No? On with the show! Or story.<strong>

* * *

><p>Danny was having one of the best sleeps he had in the past few months. Well, it was, until a really loud: 'DONK! DONK! DONK!' came from the Main Buildings small tower. Danny fell out of his bed, with a 'BAM'!<p>

"What is that?" Danny looked out the window to see, that outside is still relatively dark, so the lights had to be turned on, and the bell kept sounding.

"What time is it?" Danny looked at the nightstand for the clock, "6:30! Why in the world I got woken up at this time?"

"Rise and shine!" Someone knocked the door.

"It's morning time!" Another voice came.

"Get out and about!" A third voice came.

"Oh great, I got another set of an alarm." Danny opened the door to see the triplets, standing with really smiling faces. Danny just noticed the slight red in their brown hair, as their clothes looked freaky identical: black shirts, bash pants and brown shoes.

"Good morning Danny." They all greeted.

"Why did you wake me up?" Danny yawned.

"It is obvious…" Richard began.

"By normal human beliefs…" Ronald continued.

"The spirits of the ones that left the living…" Edgar joined in.

"Come out only during the night." They finished at the same time.

"Ghosts? Sorry, to ruin your imagination, but they come out during the day too." Danny looked at them annoyed.

"True…" Richard nodded.

"But we are talking about the ones…" Edgar continued.

"Who have not seen them and believe in them." Ronald finished.

"Now hurry up and get down. Breakfast is only until 7:55. If you don't eat until them, you will have to wait till lunch, which starts at 11:30 and ends at 12:30." The triplets left.

"Forget the 'Creepy Twins'; I have to deal with the 'Spooky Triplets'. And their half-ghost, to add the 'spook' in 'spooky'." Danny thought out loud.

"You'll get used to them, in time." Shin walked by casually.

"Get dressed and follow us to the cafeteria. You might have forgotten where the hell it is." Alexander grumbled.

"Wait up!" Danny ran into his room, to change.

* * *

><p>"So, who got you to Hardwicke?" Danny looked at Shin and Alexander.<p>

"I was found by the Math teacher, Mister Jameson. Man what a stiff guy." Shin remembered.

"Looks like he hasn't changed." Alexander mumbled.

"You?" Danny looked at Alexander.

"Miss Carter herself. She found me, and then she got Elizabeth. We were both in London at the time." Alexander simply answered.

"Lived there?" Danny asked.

"More like tried to survive. Don't ask." Alexander walked away.

"He sure is Mister Sunshine." Danny frowned.

"You get used to that. Come on, you don't want to miss breakfast." Shin ran to the cafeteria.

"Wait up!" Danny followed him, "This school has some fast guys."

"Nah, you haven't seem them running to the bathroom. They can break the Sound Barrier." Alicia laughed, as she walked by Danny.

"Like you?" Danny raised an eyebrow, knowing Sonic can break it.

"Yeah, I can. Faster then them, too." Alicia began running backwards.

"There you are!" Scarlet screamed.

"Gotta run!" Alicia turned and began running.

"I'll show you how to sneak in other people's rooms!" Scarlet followed her.

"Yeah, this place won't be as boring as I thought." Danny said.

"This place won't let you get bored." Misty appeared by his side, "With all the teachers, classes, outdoor activities, sudden GIW visits…"

"What? The Guys In White? Sudden visits?" Danny began to panic.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas (Translation: Don't worry). They do tend to make such visits, but they haven't caught us using our powers, so they can't put us away." Misty assured Danny, who still didn't look reassured. But that changed when he found out that each class must sit at the table with the rest of the class.

"This is so kindergarten." Danny sat at the table with the 'B' on it.

"This was made, so that the Class Eldest can announce to the class, during breakfast/lunch/dinner the news or something important. Like, you would want to find everyone in your class to tell them something." Minata sat next to him. She turned on her MP-3 on 'And One' by Linkin Park and tuned everyone out.

"Is she always like this?" Danny whispered to Henry.

"Only in the beginning. After you get to know her, she is a lot warmer." Then he glared at his rival Jong, who glared a bit back.

"Rivals." Misty whispered over to Danny.

'_With this type of classmates, I doubt a day will be boring.' _Danny looked around the cafeteria. Students were sitting at the tables, waiting. Danny saw a big table in the middle of the cafeteria (Their table was by the windows), with adults sitting around it. _'Teachers,'_ Danny guessed. One of them was talking in a funny French accent, making everyone else laugh.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Danny asked Dina, who got shy.

"Breakfast." Alexander answered, while having an arm wrestling match with Demetri.

Suddenly ghost flew around and put food on the tables. The dishes were placed in a stack at the end of the table. A lot of warm food was placed on the table in the middle: omelets, pancakes, freshly made bacon and eggs, cereal and different types of tea: red (Strawberry, cherry etc.) blue (Blueberry) and the classic black tea.

"This is breakfast?" Danny looked at the amount of foods.

"We have a little food delivering problems lately, so it's a little less, but yes it is." Raymond told him.

"Почему я не могу ответит на внезапные вопроси? (Translation: Why can't I answer on sudden questions?)" Dina asked herself.

"Спрашиваешь саму себя? Ну даешь. (Translation: Asking yourself? Now you're giving.)" Minata commented, in the language of her father.

"Замолчи. (Translation: Shut up.)" Dina replied, which Minata did. Not that she is a big talker anyway.

"What were they talking?" Danny pointed at the 2 girls.

"More like in what language. Russian, that is the answer." Henry answered, as he took some more omelettes.

* * *

><p>Towards the end of breakfast, to be precise: 7:45, Mrs. Hardwicke ringed a small bell, for attention, which she got at the first ring. She stood up: "My dear students, we have a new student from the lovely town Amity Park. He is more known for his alias: Danny Phantom." Many students from other classes began to whisper, "Yes, it is exciting that he is here. He was placed in class B," Everyone else turned to B for Danny, with many girls looking at him excitedly, "Yes, yes that is very exciting, but that is not what I wanted to tell you, children. I have got news that the GIW will do sudden visits this year as well, so do not be surprised if they come. When they do, follow the instructions sent to your wristbands. Also this year we shall celebrate Hardwicke's 150th anniversary. For more details, you shall be told during one of your classes and you can also read it at the News Board at the entrance. Now finish up and enjoy your Sunday." With that, the speech ended and students began to leave the cafeteria. Danny got a call from Rosaline, saying to meet up at the Old Oak Tree. Not knowing where to go, Danny followed one of his classmates: Akira, who was leaving the cafeteria.<p>

In 5 minutes, they were at a very old looking oak tree. Looks like everyone from the class was there. Danny could see the triplets making some head crowns from some oak branches.

"Hey Danny! Take this!" Edgar yelled out and put one of those on Danny.

"Nice. Looks really good." Edgar looked over his work.

"Now he looks Latvian. Danny, are you sure you got no relatives in our humble motherland?" Ronald asked, as he looked at Danny.

"Not that I know off." Danny thought.

"Well, Akira, gets one too." Richard put another oak crown on Akira, who took it off.

"That is not nice." The triplets said.

"Don't go making him an enemy. He isn't just used to those traditions you have." Shin commented. From the blue, Rosaline appeared: "Everyone here? Good. We have to discuss the matter of the show that will be put up for Hardwicke. We should do a musical show!" Her classmates groaned, making her pout: "Why can't we? We got what it takes."

"Yeah, but Missy Popularity will try to boss us around." Alison crossed her hands.

"Oh right." Rosaline put her hand to her chin.

"Who?" Danny looked at Alison.

"Stella Starlight, from C. She is, you might say, our version of Sharpey Evans from High School Musical, only bit different looking. She goes by the name in her ghost form 'Star', since she wants to be one." Alison explained.

"So we got someone who tried to be all that, huh?" Danny looked away.

"Yep." Alison looked at the tree.

"Hey, what if we have a show? I think, I once heard that Dina wants to be a writer, this could be her big chance!" Alicia exclaimed.

"But she doesn't talk English." Nicholas said.

"She does speak English. She is just shy." Minata spoke.

"For real?" Karin asked.

"Yes, I do. I was just being shy." Dina looked away.

"But why didn't you tell us you speak English?" Katherine turned to the girl.

"It was you who assumed that she doesn't speak English, she didn't say it." Minata answered for Dina, who nodded. Many kids just wacked themselves for not asking does she or not speak English.

"So Dina, do you think you could write a script for a show?" Rosaline asked.

"Depends on what I have to write." Dina answered.

"Something touching, interesting, bit actiony and must go back at least 150 years in the past, to match the age of the school." Anima thought.

"Must be beautiful." Ash joined in.

"Can you?" Ronald asked.

"I could try." Dina rubbed her necks back.

"Just don't pressure yourself." Rosaline gave a warm smile to the girl.

"Then I should go and start working." Dina ran to her room.

"So, until Dina writes, everyone else, except Danny, is free to go and enjoy their Sunday." Rosaline took off her oak crown.

"Why can't I have a free Sunday? My friends will be here soon." Danny complained.

"We forgot to choose for you what course classes you will take." Rosaline dragged him.

"Course classes?" Danny asked.

* * *

><p>"Language course: SpanishItalian/French/Chinese/Japanese/German/Russian/Portugese/Arabian - You must choose 2 languages

Art course: Dancing/Painting/Sculptures/Music (Choose an instrument)/Drama - Choose 2

Sport Course: Hiking/Horse Rides/Climbing/Picketing/Boxing/Karate/Judo/Jujitsu/Cross/Swimming/Motorbikes – Choose 5." Danny read.

"So, what is your choice?" Miss Carter asked.

"I think I could take French and Japanese, always wanted to learn those; I could try some dancing and drama, to surprise Sam; Karate, Horse Rides, Swimming, Motorbikes and Picketing." Danny chooses.

"Good, now this is your schedule, follow it as good as you can." Miss Carter handed him out the schedule.

"Oh joy, I have more classes in one day then I had in a week." Danny grumbled.

"Not true. Okay maybe true, but we don't put on sudden Pop Quiz's, so you got time to study. The next one is in math in 3 weeks." Miss Carter looked at the P.Q. List.

"Math? I am so going to fail it." Danny fell down.

"Don't worry about that. Right now and have some fun with your friends. Joseph should be here in few minutes." Miss Carter looked at her wristband for the time.

"Thank you." Danny stood up and left the office, while phasing threw the walls. Rosaline couldn't help, but notice the bit worried face on Miss Carter.

"Will something happen?" She startled the Deputy Headmistress, "I asked if something will happen."

"Only the fact, that there is a small chance for history to repeat itself upon us again." Miss Carter looked out the window, "When, none of us knows."

* * *

><p>"You're kidding, right?" Tucker exclaimed.<p>

"Nope, we get up at 6:30 and have class at 8:10." Danny repeated.

"Sounds like this place has a big bad thing, compared to the not being a weirdo in a school anymore." Sam leaned against a wall.

"Yeah. Also the GIW will make sudden visits and we have to make a show for Hardwicke's 150th anniversary." Danny told them the news.

"Wow. You got things to plan." Tucker was amazed.

"I know." Danny agreed.

"Hey, who's that?" Sam pointed at the end of the hallway. Alex was sitting there with a small ball in his hands.

"Alex Rastelli, one of my classmates." Danny looked at Alex, who just threw the ball at the window breaking it.

"Alex!" Came a voice from the stairs.

"Oh hell." He began to run, as black smoke appeared, revealing a girl dressed in black clothes, like a magician. Danny could tell that she is a ghost.

"Hey Rose." Alex said.

"Don't 'Hey Rose' me. This is the 6th window this week." Rose argued.

"Why would thee, Black Rose, be so mad? After all you're not the one to fix them." Alex began to walk away, but got nailed to the wall by 12 metal black roses. He just phased threw the wall. Back Rose turned back to Rose and went to pick up the glass: "What a trouble-maker."

"Looks like this school has some problems." Sam commented.

"Nothing is perfect. Except technology." Tucker hugged his PDA.

"You just made it sound like we are imperfect." Rosaline commented and walked away.

"Isn't it true?" Tucker asked his friends, who just rolled their eyes and walked away, to have some lunch.

* * *

><p>"For a sec I thought she will die." Tucker remembered how Minata suddenly jumped from the roof, as Minata, then changed into ghost mode and flew off in the sky.<p>

"I nearly had a heart attack." Sam counted her heart beating.

"People here are different from Casper High. How are things going home?" Danny asked. And they reported: minimal ghost attacks (something they can take care off); Dash, as usual, beating the kids up and looking for Danny and his parents thinking about ways of destroying ghosts.

"Things never change. Except for the ghosts. They come more then that." Danny noticed.

"Yeah, but today they barely showed up." Sam recalled.

"Maybe they're up to something." Tucker suggested.

"That could be true." Danny agreed.

"Not to be rude, but a storm is coming and it would be better, if your friends went home, so that they don't have to stay in Hardwicke for the night." Joseph warned about the weather, when he appeared from the corridor.

"Yeah, we should better go. Mom wanted me home early anyway." Tucker said.

With that they left.

"Another day passed. Tomorrow is school. Oh joy." Danny sat on his bed and watched some TV.

* * *

><p>Somewhere unknown in Hardwicke. Mrs. Hardwicke was sitting on her knees in front of something big and shiny, looking for something. She repeatedly said: 'When? Where? Who?', but no one answered to her questions.<p>

"Has something appeared?" Lady Night asked.

"Nothing. It doesn't say a thing. There might be a chance he has not decided the time yet, but it is a small one." Mrs. Hardwicke looked at the thing again.

"It is late. You should rest." The red eye Halfa sounded concern.

"Fine, I don't feel like searching today anyway." Mrs. Hardwicke left the chamber, along with Lady Night.

* * *

><p><strong>What has not appeared? Who is 'he'? What was that thing? And where the hell is that chamber? Keep waiting, reading and things will soon became clearer, although I might have now just confused you guys. Still: READ &amp; REVIEW!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: First Day at Hardwicke

**Disclaimer: ****Danny Phantom doesn't belong to me, he belongs to Butch Hartman.**

* * *

><p><strong>SonOfLucifer: I am glad you liked it.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CatchingWind: Sorry for making you confused, I didn't mean to. Dina is a Russian girls name, you know. Thank you for liking my story.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dezzi Star: I am trying to make the story the way you should like it. Well I am trying at that.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AnimationNut: You must wait. I know that is annoying, but that is needed. Sorry.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>WhatTheHellCan'tRedVinesDo: Glad you liked it!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>By the way (I knew I forgot something) I need the names of your OC enemies.<strong>

**And their birth dates would be nice too. Why? In case I decide to make a chapter with a party, I would need to know the dates for their birthdays, not make up ones that you don't want or like.**

* * *

><p><strong>So, there will be a change in the class, so don't be too surprised when it happens, kay? Okay, let this chapter begin!<strong>

* * *

><p>Danny was now checking his schedule out for today:<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Mon<strong>**day**

8:10 – 8:50: Math

9:00 – 9:40: Literature

9:50 – 10:40: Japanese

10:50 – 11:30: Weapon Fighting

~Lunch~

12:30 – 13:10: Drama

13:20 – 14:00: Karate

14:10 – 14:50: French

15:00 – 15:40: Flying

* * *

><p>"It's almost four o'clock when this day ends. Wonder if I can survive this week." Danny grumbled.<p>

"I had the same thoughts too, but look at me," Raymon patted his chest, as if checking his heart, "Still alive. Well, partly anyway."

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up." Danny still didn't look cheered up.

"I tried and failed." Ray confessed.

"A piece of an advice…" Edgar began.

"Stay sharp and focused…" Richard continued.

"During Math at all times." Ronald ended.

"Why?" Danny looked at the ST (Spooky Triplets)

"The Math teacher, Mister Jameson, isn't exactly a nice guy." Richard said.

"He might appear acting like JJ from Spider-Man." Edgar compared.

"Sometimes he might just be sharp." Ronald added.

"Gee, thanks for the warning. I'm going. Don't want him on my skin on the first day." Danny left the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Mister Jameson was sure not friendly. He gave them 20 small math problems to solve, once the bell sounded. If those are small, then Danny is blond, since he isn't, you can guess yourself that those are no small math problems.<p>

"Mister Blackstone." Jacob looked up, "I was told that you are being transferred to another class to brief space for the new kid."

'_Wait? They didn't say a thing when I came.' _Danny thought.

"This is your new class schedule. Go to your class. Now." Mister Jameson ordered, which Jacob did. Danny leaned closer to Minata, who was sitting to his left: "What was this all about?"

"Another new kid has come to Hardwicke. Seems he or she agreed on coming." Minata sharply answered.

"He or she?" Danny repeated.

"I wasn't told who it is." Minata answered simply. Someone knocked on the door, making everyone in the class turn their heads towards the door.

"Ah, I see you have come, Mister Smarts." Mister Jameson said, as a black headed boy came in, making Minata smile like a kid in a candy factory with their favourite candy. Danny could hear many girls whispering about something in the back: "So this is him?"; "He looks kinda cute."

Next Danny knows that he gets pushed out of his seat and thrown next to Elizabeth, who was few seats behind Minata.

"What was that about?" Danny asked Elizabeth, while still looking at Minata who showed the boy to sit next, which he did, while smiling at her.

"Judging from her happy kid smile, that is her boyfriend." Elizabeth answered and returned to the math problem.

'_Boyfriend? He must really like the loner type.' _Danny thought.

**(A.N.: I am not insulting anyone. Just I'm new at this couple stuff, so I am still, you can say, experimenting****. Hope you guys, WinxPossible and fighterofflames, like the way I got David in)**

"Now then, if everyone is seated, again, please finish these equations by the end of class." Mister Jameson simply told the class and returned back to making new ones up. Many mentally groaned, but returned back to the equations.

* * *

><p>"Man, that guy is both stiff and bossy." Danny grumbled.<p>

"That would be his charm. He is always like that, never seen him smile." Shin tried to remember at least one time, but failed.

"Maybe he does, but we haven't seen him yet." Katherine said.

"True to that." Karin agreed.

"Then he is a master at hiding that, since I can't see him do that." Shin went all dramatic.

"Save that for Drama, you need to work on that." Jong grumbled. He and Henry got in another glare contest, with Alicia, wanting excitement, started to take the time on how long they can glare.

* * *

><p>Literature teacher Mrs. Roberts was a lot friendlier. She smiled at them and didn't say anything too loud. Right now she was telling them about the authors during the wars, which was rather interesting. Lancer never thought them things like that.<p>

* * *

><p>'<em>Maybe I should have re-thought my choice on Japanese.' <em>Danny thought, as Satou-sensei, the Japanese teacher wanted to be called like that, began to show them a lot of complex kanji, hiragana, katakana and romaji; their characteristics and differences. Although Danny was blank as a page. Good thing Ray wrote him some basic kanji, hiragana, katakana and romaji for him to understand, since he was sitting next.

* * *

><p>Finally something active: Weapons Fighting.<p>

"Alright, you maggots. Today we will learn how to use a real metal sword in combat, both ghost form and human! Understood?" The general like teacher asked. After he got nods he got out a whole wall of swords in the most differentness types and forms.

"Pick a sword you like." He ordered. Each student took a sword that they liked better, or al least can hold it up.

"Nice choices. Now start fighting against these bots in human forms!" As on cue, robots came out and fought the students. Most of them were now broken in the first minutes, while Danny only got few holes in the bots metal, by 10 minutes.

"Now go ghost and fight!" The robots fixed themselves (That must be why they don't buy new bots after every class), the students changed and re-began the 'fight'.

"This way is a lot easier fighting." Danny slashed threw his bot.

"Better don't get cocky. General Truman (The way he wants to be called) maybe is a yeller, but he doesn't let anyone win easily." Angela warned him, as she flew away from a bot.

"These things against ghost got no chances." Edgar flew by with a robot on his ghost tail, while Richard and Ronald attacked it from behind. Raven (Elizabeth) and Crow (Alexander)…

**(A.N.: I'll put the real names in ( ) for a while, until you guys get used to their ghost names)**

…did a double team and got rid of 2 robots in one attack, while another pair of double teams were showed by Wolf Spirit (Minata) and Elements (David); and Electrode (Raymon) and Donec (Alicia), although the second one happened a bit accidental.

"Thanks for helping out. I would have been toast." Donec (Alicia) thanked him.

"No problem. I was glad to help. Especially you." Electrode (Raymon) rubbed his head.

"What do you mean by that?" Donec asked.

"Nothing…Just glad to help out." Electrode answered.

"Okay." Donec slowly said and walked away to put the sword away.

"My little eye spies some romance between Ali and Ray." Shadow (Scarlet) whispered to Black Rose (Rosaline), who giggled.

"You're talking about us?" Electrode asked.

"No." Shadow and Black Rose played innocent girls.

* * *

><p>Lunch came and went by rather fast. Danny barely managed to blink when it was over.<p>

"You sure eat fast." Danny said to Nicholas, who answered: "So? We're still growing kids and we need our proteins."

"That is not what I meant. Forget it; I got to go to Drama anyway." Danny went to Drama.

* * *

><p>Was this class sure weird. Yeah, they learned about some really popular drama plays and their writers, but the teacher was really, really, <em>really<em>, exocentric. She always talked in such a dramatic manner and tried to keep the momentum suspense up always. Not that it worked anyway. Now they were talking about 'The Phantom of the Opera', which Danny found a little funny, considering his alias last name is 'Phantom'.

"Now I shall ask you to split into pairs and take a leaf with the part you must learn by next week." Lyudmila Mihailovna handed many pieces of papers out. Danny got Dina, who went super shy suddenly.

"Come on, we have to learn this." Danny tried to get her to talk.

"I just didn't know we would get the part where the Phantom takes Christine to his hide-out in the theatre." Dina read to piece of paper.

"I won't take you anywhere. Come on. How does this start anyway?" Danny had no idea how to begin the part.

"It starts with the Phantom taking Christine threw the mirror." Dina read the paper.

"Want to walk threw the mirror?" Danny pointed at the mirror on the wall, making Dina giggle a bit.

* * *

><p>In Karate, Dina threw Danny over, hard!<p>

"And this is the girl, who got shy while trying to do a small part of a play." Danny rubbed his back, as he got up from the floor.

"I maybe shy, but I'm not weak." Dina got into a battle pose again.

"Bring it on!" Danny said, only to land on his back again.

"This is getting stupid." Danny noted, "Can I switch partners? No offence Dina."

"None taken." Dina said.

"We got Alicia waiting." Mister Hollander looked at the bench.

"I'll try her." Danny got up. He just found out, that Alicia is a lot faster then Dina.

"Don't break my bones." Danny asked.

"Geez, then fight against me! I'm getting bored." Alicia dared and sat on the ground. Danny tried and got knocked over. He decided to try to learn some moves first, rather then trying to remember from computer games and movies to fight.

* * *

><p>"Bonjour my dear students. Mon nom est Pipino Ferrety, I shall be teaching you French, the language of love." Pipino introduced himself, "Let's see who's here. Roll calls." They checked in everyone is present or not<p>

"Good, good. So everyone is still alive, well partly, and present. Good. Let's begin with introductions like we usually do, oui?" Pipino looked at the students. Once everyone introduced themselves properly, Pipino began to name the most, right now, famous people: today famous designers.

"Alors il nous a fait la ligne de l'hiver le plus récent et le plus réussi manteaudesign d'aujourd'hui (So he made us the newest and most successful winter coat design line today)…" Pipino read.

"Excusez-moi (Excuse me), I got a question." Elizabeth lifted her hand.

"Oui?" Pipino looked at the British blond.

"If we are talking about famous designers, why did you miss out Luchiano Ferrety?" Elizabeth asked.

"Luchaino Ferrety?" Pipino went on going mad (walking around and throwing paper in the air), with some sort of cartoon sounds in the background.

"You just happened to forget that Pipino hates Luchiano." Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Oops." Elizabeth remembered. The door opened and a darks skinned lady came in: "¿Qué está pasando? (What is going on?)" Pipino stopped to look at her and breathed: "Annabella."

"Pipino, ¿qué estás haciendo? (Pipino, what are you doing?)" Annabella asked.

"I was just showing how to not act during class." Pipino tried to lie his way out.

"I know your 'trying to show how not to act' act. You went berserk when someone mentioned that sorry cousin of yours." Annabella went on arguing.

"This is getting good." Demetri laughed and got more comfortable, as the argument went on.

* * *

><p>"I so wanted to see, who would win the fight." Richard said.<p>

"Agree, it would be interesting to see." Ronald agreed.

"Exactly my dear brothers. Pipino vs. his secret loved one, Annabella, the Spanish teacher." Edgar imagined.

"That would be amazing." Ronald agreed.

"True, true my brothers." Richard also agreed.

"Are they always like this?" Danny asked Rosaline.

"When exciting things happen, yeah they are." Rose said.

* * *

><p>Now the final lesson of the day: Flying.<p>

"Today, I will see how fast you fly. So line up and fly as fast as you can threw those hoops. Once I whistle, begin flying, one by one. Did you understand that, Edgar, Ronald, Richard?" Mister Parker looked at the triplets. They just nodded.

"Okay, let's begin." Mister Parker clapped hi hands and got the list of names.

"Ladies first." Ray let Alicia first.

**(A.N.: Okay, let's just skip the flying part and I will show you the speed your character flew)**

* * *

><p>Diana CarterKindle: 125 mph

Anima Estelle/Nirvana: 110 mph

Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom: 120 mph

Alexander Granger/Crow: 120 mph

Henry Green/Henry Hunter: 127 mph

Raymond Grum/Electrode: 129 mph

Akira Ishihara/Akatsuki: 136 mph

Elizabeth Jenkins/Raven: 115 mph

Alicia Johnson/Donec: 450 mph

Karin Johnson/Soul: 110 mph

Shin Kuso/Tantei Kuso: 130 mph

Misty LeBlanc/Midnight: 112 mph

Alison Leslee/Ali Angel: 115 mph

Scarlet Letar/Shadow: 108 mph

Jong Li-Chung/Jurassic Jong: 110 mph

Katherine Li-Xiar/Black Emerald: 114 mph

Edgar Lusis/Du: 111 mph

Richard Lusis/Pli: 111 mph

Ronald Lusis/Cat: 111 mph

Dina Morozova/Miss Snow: 119 mph

Ashton Pierce/Spirit: 123 mph

Alex Rastelli/Darkness: 126 mph

Angela Sankt/Angela Shatten: 123 mph

David Smarts/Elements: 150 mph

Rosaline Thorn/Black Rose: 120 mph

Demetri Williams/Nero: 115 mph

Minata Wolk/Wolf Spirit: 139 mph

* * *

><p>These were the stats.<p>

"I see, that Alicia is as fast as ever, David is the 2nd fastest now. Nice speed kids, faster then the last time. Let's try to keep this speed for the time being and fly threw that obstacle course until the class ends." Mister Parker showed the course for them to fly threw.

* * *

><p>"Homework as much, if not more, then as back home." Danny complained to his friends, threw the video calls.<p>

"On the first day? That's rough dude." Tucker was amazed.

"And I got a play piece to learn." Danny added.

"Which play?" Sam asked.

"Phantom of the Opera." Danny answered. Tucker laughed a bit: "Don't you mean: Danny Phantom of the Opera?"

"Hardy, har, har Tucker." Danny gave a sarcastic laugh.

"Sorry dude. What else is new?" Tucker asked.

"Jacob, the dude that was first called in the classmate list, got transferred to another class to give some place for a new kid, who turned out to be Minata's boyfriend, David Smarts." Danny recalled.

"Oh man, one girl down." Tucker checked her off some list.

"What do you mean by that?" Sam asked, angrily.

"One girl less in my 'Free girl to date' list." Tucker showed the list containing the names of Danny's classmates.

"Dude, I wouldn't be surprised, if you had to tick off more names. I got to hear a rumour that Ray got his eyes on Alicia." Danny warned him.

"Another one off." Tucker ticked her name.

"Will you stop that?" Sam asked.

"Not now." Tucker continued looking at the names.

"You are so hopeless." Sam sighed.

"I am so not." Tucker argued.

"Yeah you are." Both Danny and Sam told him.

"Humph." Tucker pouted and ended the talk.

"Guess we hurt his feelings." Danny guessed.

"Well he needs to stop that list thing, you know." Sam said.

"True." Danny went over the lines again.

"Turn in early and you might remember some lines." Sam suggested.

"What would I do without you?" Danny asked.

"Don't know. Later." Sam also ended the talk. With that early for bed happened, after he saw a couple sitting on the Main Buildings roof happily, but who is it, Danny couldn't see.

* * *

><p><strong>So, hope this was what you guys waited for. Could you guess who is it? The couple, I mean.<strong>

**I got the idea of making random questions for you guys. There will be from **_**Danny Phantom **_**and other shows, so stay sharp. I want to see how many of you actually know the show. So, good luck.**

_**Kyuubi No Tenshi**_

* * *

><p><strong>Question 1: What was the name of the ghost dragon?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Tuesday in Hardwicke

**Disclaimer: ****Danny Phantom doesn't belong to me, he belongs to Butch Hartman.**

* * *

><p><strong>I was talking about the blue dragon, Dora. I forgot that there was a black dragon, actually<strong>**. :P, Silly me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for the enemies and birth dates.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Syao Blossoms: I will try to make your OC's appear often! Just have to find the right places to put them in.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SonOfLucifer: The school maybe safe for Halfas, but homework is a curse that won't leave anyone alone.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Forever Halfa: I so agree, there should be another <strong>_**Danny Phantom **_**season.**

* * *

><p><strong>CatchingWind: I will think over that possibility. Maybe for a surprising twist, even. That is an idea.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Miyu Hinamori: I tried to do my best. Well can't have her as the class snail.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Titanic X: Try not to forget to wear pants if you plan on going out. Anyway thanks for telling me about Henry and his limits.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dezzi Star: Thank you for the info.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday:<strong>

8:10 – 8:50: Horse Rides

9:00 – 9:40: Mythology

9:50 – 10:40: Extra Power Control

10:50 – 11:30: Anatomy

~Lunch~

12:30 – 13:10: Ghost Rays

13:20 – 14:00: Combat in Skies

14:10 – 14:50: Swimming

15:00 – 15:40: Programming

* * *

><p>Wasn't easier then Monday.<p>

"How am I supposed to ride a horse?" Danny asked.

"By sitting on it and not falling off." Alison answered.

"That is not what I meant. How can we ride horses, if there are no horses here?" Danny tried to clarify.

"You dummy." Ashton knocked on his head, "There are horse stables in this school. With horses."

"Didn't you see them?" Alison asked.

"No I didn't." Danny confessed.

"I'm surprised you were able to hide your Danny Phantom side this long, with that not noticing things thing you got." Karin commented.

"You said it, Karin." Demetri agreed.

"Not funny." Danny grumbled.

* * *

><p>"Easy boy, easy!" Danny tried to slow his grey old horse down.<p>

"Looks like Lucy doesn't like you." Alexander told Danny.

"Wait, this horse is a girl?" Danny asked.

"Her name was on her stable." Alison pointed out.

"Then…easy girl, easy." Danny tried to cover up his mistake.

"Okay, you city folk, now stay close as we go for a small ride in the forest. Try not to fall of the horse; I don't want to even think about helping you get back up." Mrs. Ray said.

"She means back on the horse, right?" Danny looked at Henry.

"No back up the cliff." Henry pointed at the really high and deadly to fall down cliff right next to them!

"And we are riding by this one, because?" Danny looked down the cliff.

"Probably to know how to ride a horse in these type of situations." Henry guessed, while trying to keep his horse going nor too fast nor too slow by the cliff.

"Great. Come on Lucy, we better catch up." Danny steered his horse.

* * *

><p>"I don't want to do that again." Danny cleaned one of his bruises.<p>

"Then don't call Lucy 'Dumb Horse' next time you ride her. She is sensitive." Katherine cleaned another bruise.

"How I was suppose to know that she will throw me off her back and in the river!" Danny screamed.

"She was snarling, you know." Minata pointed out.

"And that is a sign of a horse in anger." Richard joined in.

"Could have warned me sooner." Danny dried of his hair.

"You didn't ask." The ST said.

* * *

><p>"Hello students, I am BASS CYBEAST! Your Mythology teacher!" Bass exclaimed, "Today we shall learn about the still mythical bird: Phoenix. We all know what in the world it is, right? GOOD! But the main question still is: IF Phoenix created the flame and made the flame, what was first? Let's take a look in some ancient nation myths and compare them!" He opened the book: "The Phoenix is a bird made of fire. It symbolises…"<p>

**~Time Skip~**

**(A.N.: I'm too lazy for long classes)**

"Now all of you must make an essay, 5 pages, about the Phoenix by next week!" Bass yelled out, as the class ran out.

* * *

><p>In Extra Power Control they were suppose to show what they can do. But Danny couldn't, sine Skulker decided to appear.<p>

"Took me a while to find you punk. Have you gone in hiding?" Skulker taunted.

"Actually, Skulker, I got transferred to a new school. And I can tell you, I am not so unique anymore." Danny looked at his class.

"What do you mean?" Skulker looked at the regular looking class, "They look like weak kids."

"So do I, before I pound you." Danny pointed out. That is when they all changed to their ghost modes.

"Who's weak now?" Jurassic Jong (Jong) asked.

"Oh dear." Skulker managed to say, before he got turned into a punching bag for the class.

* * *

><p>"I so wanted to show my both Break abilities!" Donec (Alicia) complained, when class ended.<p>

"Maybe next time, let's not pummel a ghost the entire class time." Shadow (Scarlet) suggested.

"Or I should have used those on him." Donec (Alicia) thought out loud.

"Should have thought about it sooner." Raven (Elizabeth) walked to the next class.

"Yeah, that I need to work on." Donec followed her.

"The thinking?" Danny asked.

"No. The reflex of thinking." Donec said.

"How different is that?" Tantei Kuso (Shin) asked.

"In my case: really different." Donec walked back. Tantei Kuso just scratched his head: "They seem the same to me."

* * *

><p>In her office, Mrs. Hardwicke was looking out the window, which was facing the forest. Suddenly behind her a dark shadow appeared.<p>

"I knew you would come." Mrs. Hardwicke didn't even turn to see the intruder.

"Ah yes, your powers are above your student ones, am I right?" The shadow laughed.

**(A.N.: For now we shall address to him as 'Shadow', so don't think this is one of the students, Scarlet****, or that hedgehog, Shadow)**

"You never changed. Wait, you did, only to worse." Mrs. Hardwicke turned to face Shadow.

"Oh, that hurt my heart." Shadow laughed dramatically.

"What do you want?" Mrs. Hardwicke glared at Shadow.

"Me? I just wanted to see how you are doing and if this place is still standing." Shadow looked around, "I wouldn't be surprised if one day this entire place suddenly broke down." The next thing he knew, he was tied up by some white glowing energy ropes.

"You shall _not _touch this school or its students as long as I breathe." Mrs. Hardwicke said in a dangerous low voice.

"But that won't last forever. One day you shall stop and I shall do what I wish to do." Shadow smirked and broke from the ropes free, "It seems that your powers are getting weak from your old age."

"True, I maybe am old, but there are younger and stronger people here. Some still haven't unlocked their true powers and aren't aware of them. One of them is the one who shall defeat you." Mrs. Hardwicke kept her glare at him.

"Oh, puh-lease. Who is it? The one who shall defeat me? Hmm?" Shadow asked, as if it's a joke.

"As stated by the Mirror-Stone: 'The Evils most hated persons and the person loved more then life itself child, shall defeat the Evils'. 'The Evil', in this situation, is you." Mrs. Hardwicke smirked, "The same child is here. And I will make sure you won't get your filthy hands near him!"

"We shall see that. Nothing will stop me, not even he will be able to do that!" Shadow screamed.

"The Mirror-Stone has never been wrong in the past and I doubt it will give a wrong prophecy." Mrs. Hardwicke sat at her table. Shadow growled at her: "That maybe true, but this one shall not become real. It only will have a change: I shall win." Mrs. Hardwicke took some red wine: "Idiot. You must never play with Fate, terrible things could happen."

"Maybe, but only to you. I shall not loose, I can tell you that." Shadow flew away, once he ended talking.

"Nitwit. Looks like he doesn't know, how to not do the same mistakes done in the past." Mrs. Hardwicke sighed and took another sip.

* * *

><p>Right now they're doing target practise in Ghost Rays. So far 1st: DavidElements; 2nd: Danny and 3rd: Henry.

**(A.N.: Yeah, I skipped both Anatomy and Lunch. Nothing happens in Lunch normally and Anatomy, to tell you guys the truth, makes me feel sick, even on an empty stomach)**

"You're good." Danny compliments.

"Thank you." Elements answered in a monotone voice, as he blasted another set of targets.

"You could have a bit more emotion. Or just playing cool for your girl?" Danny asked.

"I mustn't feel emotion or some not good things will happen." Elements blasted another set of targets.

"What will happen?" Danny asked, as he suddenly got a chill running up his spine.

'_What was that?' _He looked around, but couldn't see anything that would cause it, _'Weird.'_

"Danny, watch out!" Miss Snow exclaimed. Danny looked at her, when he got suddenly frozen.

"Мой Бог. (Translation: My God)" Miss Snow said.

"Someone unfroze him or get him out the ice!" Miss Jordon called out. Black Rose just snapped her fingers and Danny appeared out of the ice with some purplish smoke.

"How did…?" Danny tried to ask.

"Let me put it this way: magic." Black Rose made some roses appear.

"Somehow I don't think I would understand it even if you explain it." Danny looked at the roses.

* * *

><p>"Avoid all attacks and charge back at them!" General Truman yelled out. Who knew he was also the Combat in Skies teacher?<p>

"No problem!" Danny avoided all blasts and blasted the machines.

"Just watch your back." Nirvana (Anima) warned Danny, while avoiding some blasts.

"I've done this enough times!" Danny flew around and blasted some more machines.

"Not against these." Tantei (Shin) looked at Danny, upside down. And on cue, the machines put themselves back together and started firing rapidly at Danny, who blasted them again.

"Still I'll blast them." Danny went on blasting more machines.

"Just in case watch your back!" Midnight (Misty) yelled at him.

* * *

><p>"We told you to watch your back." Anima told him.<p>

"I know, I know. Ouch!" Danny got another bruise tied up.

"When a comrade says to watch yourself, YOU MUST LISTEN TO THEM!" General Truman yelled at him.

"Alright! Alright! I'll listen next time to them." Danny rubbed his ears.

"Good choice soldier." General Truman walked away.

"Was he really in the army?" Danny looked at Elizabeth.

"As if you don't know the answer." She answered.

* * *

><p>A whistle sounded: "Faster, faster! 10 laps around the pool!" The coach ordered.<p>

"Now swim 20 meters!" She yelled at them.

"Laps again and then 30 metres!" Coach ordered.

"5 minute break, then 40 metres." She whistled.

* * *

><p>And Programming wasn't interesting at all. Yeah they were learning how to program computers, but that was so boring and the teacher had a really monotone voice that drove you to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~Time Skip: Evening~<strong>

Rosaline got a call on her wristband:

* * *

><p><em>Rosaline, come to my office. It is important.<em>

_J.E.H._

* * *

><p>'<em>Wonder what's wrong.' <em>Rosaline went to Mrs. Hardwicke's office. When she got a 'come in' for her knock, she entered the office.

"You wanted to see me?" Rosaline asked politely.

"Yes. I want you to keep a close eye on him," Mrs. Hardwicke showed a picture, "I suspect he is in danger he doesn't understand."

"What danger?" Rosaline asked.

"Do you remember the prophecy made by the Mirror-Stone?" Mrs. Hardwicke looked at her more seriously.

"The Mirror-Stone prophecy? Yes, I do." Rosaline recalled.

"It is him. And that Evil will try to harm him." Mrs. Hardwicke told her. Rosaline looked alarmed: "Are you sure? But what could I do? I'm weak."

"You will have 2 others on your back. Right now they are looking over him. Whatever you do, don't tell him about the prophecy or about the dangers. He for sure will get in trouble himself and that is the last thing we need." Mrs. Hardwicke closed her eyes.

"Of course. I will do my best. Who are the other 2?" Rosaline decided to find out her back ups. Mrs. Hardwicke just showed 2 other photos.

"Got it." Rosaline ran out to meet them.

* * *

><p>~In the dorms~<p>

"Hey Alex." Anima called out.

"What?" He asked.

"I was wondering, if we can work together on the Phoenix essay. We could do it faster." Anima suggested.

"Then let's start." Alex shrugged.

'_Alex agreed to do the essay with me: check!' _She thought happily.

"So how does this start?" Alex asked and the hours of working on the essay started.

* * *

><p>~A top of the boys dorms~<p>

2 Halfas in ghost modes were looking around for any activity. Well one was anyway, the other one was looking inside the room for any activity.

"That is considered stalking." Rosaline said, making the 2 turn to her, "We shouldn't watch him over in the night. There is enough security." The one on the roof just shook his head in 'no'.

"Well you have to sleep too." Rosaline argued. They had to agree on that.

"I'll take this night; you take the next and you the next after the next." Rosaline suggested. They both shook their heads and they held their hands.

"Fine, we'll take turns, I take this night and you 2 the next. Then again me and then you, deal?" Rosaline looked at them. She got positive, happy nods, when they flew off.

"What is up with Halfas in love?" Rosaline asked herself.

* * *

><p>~Outside of Hardwicke~<p>

"Fool. Does she really think by sending some students will stop me? She must be hopeless." Shadow laughed, "Well, let's make her illusion of the students being safe. For now anyway." Shadow finally laughed harder at this.

* * *

><p><strong>This guy has problem with laughing.<strong>

**I got no clue myself what is up with Halfas in love. I do know they're cute then.**

**So, was it fast? Was this interesting? Or was it dull? Or I'm loosing my touch at stories? Anyway, hoped you enjoyed it.**

_**Kyuubi No Tenshi**_

* * *

><p><strong>Question 2: In how many episodes Sam and Danny did 'Fake-Out, Make-Out'?<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: GIW and History

**Disclaimer: ****Danny Phantom doesn't belong to me, he belongs to Butch Hartman.**

* * *

><p><strong>Officially they did Fake-Out Make-Out in 2 episodes. At least the last time I counted.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SonOfLucifer: There might be more surprising things. Just wait.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>fighterofflames: Have you got any idea how hard this is? I am trying my best, for Gods sake! Well, sorry if he talked only once, I was trying not to put toooo much attention on anyone and keep it in balance!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Titanic X: Don't look at me, it was Skulker that appeared, not me. Next time I will try to make the class happen, but not guaranteeing, since ghost could appear.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CatchingWind: You are not sounding fan-girlish at all. I am glad that you enjoyed it.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>WhatTheHellCan'tRedVinesDo: I tried to make her seem interesting while around her possible love interest.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Echostar of Nightclan: I am writing a Harry Potter x Naruto story too, so there might be parts similar to Hogwarts, but that is only by accident!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AnimationNut: Try imagining him on a horse, while writing. I was thinking should I or should I not add a part, where Lucy throws him off, but decided no.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Miyu Hinamori: My grandmother sometimes says '<strong>**Мой****Бог****'****, ****I'm just writing from what I know. My Russian teacher sometimes says it too, so I assumed that is normal. Shadow is independent and it only is a code name to hide his real name for now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Topaz Skye: I am trying to make you people happy with my work! But I am human as well, so I might take a break and not update for a while too.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dezzi Star: Knocking on the head is more painful then hitting. Hitting in only once, while you knocked repeatedly.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Forever Halfa: Glad you like it. Just push yourself and you can do it too.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>GIGA-XISBASS: I can try, but not guaranteeing. I am not saying, who it is. A secret makes a woman, woman. Can you guess from which show this was taken?<strong>

* * *

><p>First thing Danny wanted to se the class schedule, but got a message from Rosaline saying he must come to the Main Building. Pronto!<p>

"What's up?" Danny asked.

"Mrs. Hardwicke called a meeting for the entire school in the Stage Hall." Rosaline answered and took us all to the Stage Hall. It was a really huge hall, with high ceiling, wooden decorations (judging by the looks Renaissance period), comfortable red opera seats and a rather large chandelier (it looks like made from diamonds). It front was a big stage with Mrs. Hardwicke and Miss Carter on the stage. Danny simply sat in a seat that was free.

"Hey, you're Danny Phantom." A strawberry blond whispered.

"Yeah, I am and you are?" Danny asked.

"My name is Alexandra, you can call me either Alex or Lexi, I like both." Alexandra introduced herself.

"You're Danny Phantom? Man, I didn't notice you. I'm Kylie, were both from D. Nice meeting you!" Kylie shook hands with Danny.

"Nice meeting you too. What is this meeting about?" Danny looked around to see many kids already sitting.

"Not sure. Only if it is big, we get called for something like this." Lexi looked at the stage.

"Not always, like the time we had to get called for a meeting about things to do in case of fire by those Fire Fighters." Kylie recalled.

"Not that we need to know how to get out the normal way." Lexi replied with a laughable serious voice.

**(A.N.: You know like Conan in Detective Conan/Case Closed sometimes does a serious face while laughing? Try to imagine ****Lexi doing it)**

"True to that." Kylie agreed. When Mrs. Hardwicke coughed, asking for attaention, everyone immediately closed their mouths.

"Students of Hardwicke, we are getting a visit from the Guys In White. They have decided to do a full investigation for any spectral energy in the school. So do not be surprised in seeing them during class. To match their working schedule some of the classes have been changed. All of the additional information will be visible at the information board in the Main Building as well on your wristbands. Follow the instructions and they shall end soon, seeing we have nothing to hide." Mrs. Hardwicke told them.

"But they'll find the ghost energy." Danny whispered to the girls.

"They haven't found it yet and they won't find it now." Lexi replied simply. Some men in white came with some ghost detectors and scanned the room. Danny was really nervous about those scanners. He felt both relief and surprise when the machine showed no ghost activity at all. The man went on scanning other rooms in the school.

"How did…" Danny tried to ask.

"They can't find anything spectral in this school. Even if we all were in our modes and covered up by cloaks, they couldn't find us. I tested that one out." A boy whispered from behind.

"Sasuke!" Both girls quietly exclaimed.

"It's true. I did it and didn't get caught. We are safe." Sasuke laid back in his chair, looking confident.

* * *

><p>Of course, with all of this GIW action, all of the Halfa classes got cancelled and replaced with normal classes. Right now they were searching for any ghost activity during Geography.<p>

"I would like to teach the students about the tectonic activity, but you are disturbing the class." Mrs. Rosewood complained.

"Pardon us, but we are doing something more important then teaching kids where do penguins live." A GIW agent insulted Mrs. Rosewood.

"Why, I never have seen such stupidity from a man in my life! If I were your teacher, I would never have freed you from school." Mrs. Rosewood was angry.

"You have no authority on me." The agent replied.

"Oh no? Then do this quiz and we can talk. Or are you chicken?" Mrs. Rosewood dared.

"I am not scared from a simple test." The agent sat and started to do the test.

**~Small Time Skip~**

"1!" Mrs. Rosewood.

**(A.N.: Just to tell you guys, in Latvia we don't have 'A' or 'F', but we have is numbers from 1 – 10, 10 being the best, while 1, 2, 3, something comparable to 'F')**

"That is not possible!" The agent screamed.

"You failed! First: Gorillas can't survive in Finland, it is far too cold; second: Mt Fuji is not the highest mountain on the planet; third: Australia is a continent, not a rather simple big chunk of land; fourth: Antarctica has Polar Night and Polar Day, not Polar Noon or Afternoon!" Mrs. Rosewood pointed out the biggest mistakes. Most of the class went on suppressing laughter, since the agent so badly failed a simple test. Dina had to stuff paper in her mouth, while Henry tried to stuff his knuckle in his mouth to stay silent.

* * *

><p>"I knew they were morons, but that kind of stupidity surprised even me." Danny laughed as they exited the class.<p>

"I know! What idiot doesn't know things that get toughed before the 6th grade?" Alicia laughed.

"Only the GIW." Ray answered to that. Everyone could hear the agent being punished for failing a simple test.

"Wonder if anyone else knows about this." Edgar thought.

"We should tell Stella, then the whole school shall know." Richard suggested.

"Excellent idea, my brother!" Ronald exclaimed.

"Amazing. We must hurry, she does not take any visitors after 12:12, and you know that is her charm time to get boys." Edgar said, making all 3 of them run.

"With those doing what they said, the school will know in less then 5 minutes." Angela said out loud.

* * *

><p>And she was right. Now the entire school was holding laughter at the sight of that agent.<p>

"You want something to be known, tell Stella and it will go all by itself. She is our main gossip system." Diana explained.

"So you better watch what you say to her." Ashton added.

"I'll keep that in mind." Danny imagined this Stella to be something like Paulina: a popular, wanting to look good, gossip queen.

Right now a black curly headed girl, wearing a dark pink shiny dress, came to their table (They were sitting on the small park tables for some outdoor studying) and dropped their bags on the ground.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Danny asked this girl.

"What? Do you know who I am?" The girl asked.

"I don't know. Mind telling why did you just drop mine and my friend bags on the ground?" Danny asked.

"I do what I want. I am Stella Starlight; you can't just come and boss me around!" Stella pointed out, as if it so obvious, "Now, who are you? I haven't seen you in Hardwicke before. Some new kid?"

"Yeah and my name is Danny." Danny said.

"Well, Danny, if you are smart you will apologize to me." Stella crossed her hands.

"I'm thinking…" Danny tapped his chin, "No."

"You dare to insult me and not ask for an apology? Come on girls, let's leave this newbie be." Stella walked away, with her girl squad.

"Now she is filled with herself." Danny said.

"Don't worry, she won't attack or hit you. She is more worried about her looks then her grades." Misty said.

"She needs some time out." Demetri said.

"Who's going to o and time her out?" Shin asked.

"No one, true." Demetri agreed.

"She is something of Sharpay and Paulina mix." Danny said out loud.

"Paulina?" Minata asked.

"A girl from my old school. She was also something like Stella." Danny answered.

"Then you are used to this. I bet this Paula is a cheerleader." Katherine guessed.

"Correct and her name was Paulina." Danny corrected.

"Sounds the same to me." Katherine said, as she tried to do the Geography homework.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Hardwicke, a dark shadow appeared in one of the hallways. When he made sure that there are no GIW agents near, he walked to the locked wooden door.<p>

"Fools." Shadow said and went threw the door. The long stone stairs went into the depths under Hardwicke. Shadow just flew down and landed in front of a big wooden door, with lots of writings engraved on it, with some metallic vines on it. There was a single lock to the door, which was locked. The Shadow snapped his fingers and some ghost henchmen appeared: "Open the door!" Shadow ordered. The henchmen began to blast the door, but nothing. After few more attempts, the door still stood still.

"What could possibly destroy it?" Shadow asked.

"Nothing. It was made to protect what is within." A voice came from behind. Shadow and his henchmen turned to see Joseph standing still.

"Why Joseph, what are you doing here? I thought normal ones can't get near." Shadow said.

"True, but I am only here to get you away." Joseph suddenly drew 2 katana out of his sleeves…

**(A.N.: The same way Agent Six does in **_**Generator Rex**_**)**

…And got read to fight.

"Attack!" Shadow ordered and his henchmen attacked Joseph. Without success. Joseph avoided all attacks and slashed threw every ghost or machine there was. He threw one katana threw them and jumped backwards to slash some more. Then he ran and gets the other katana, while slashing threw some ghosts. In the end all of the henchmen were destroyed and now it was only Joseph and Shadow.

"You are strong. For a mere mortal." Shadow laughs.

"True, I am full-human. But I can kick butt, and make a chocolate cake, better then you can phase threw." Joseph didn't show an emotion on his face.

"Why don't you join me then? I could use those abilities of yours." Shadow suggested.

"My loyalty resides in only one soul, which I will never betray." Joseph answered.

"I see. Or is it something a bit more? Do you have feelings? Or are you still feeling guilty for what happened that day, 13 years ago?" Shadow looked at Joseph, who scowled.

"That doesn't concern you. Leave." Joseph ordered.

"Fine. I was getting bored anyway." Shadow just took and vanished.

'_He must have been the cause of it. I shall never forgive him.'_ Joseph thought, as he left.

* * *

><p>"When will they stop?" Danny looked over some GIW agent, who was testing for any ghost activity in…meatloaf?<p>

**(A.N.: Okay, that is a little overboard. Their meatloaf is fresh made on the same day eaten)**

"That guy must have some bad past with meatloaf." Alex snickered.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it came to live and attacked him." Anima said.

"Then let us bring it to life." Rosaline snapped her fingers and the meatloaf attacked him, by jumping on his head. He ran around in panic and screamed: "HELP ME! MONSTER MEATLOAF!" Everyone present laughed at him.

"The GIW don't look so though now, eh?" Minata smirked at him.

"What is going on?" Few more GIW walked in. They all tried to pull it off and when got pulled off, ended up in the garbage cans.

"Hope someone recorded that." Karin said, while wiping away some tears of laughter.

"I did, on my cell phone. I'll send it to you, if you want." Scarlet showed the video.

"Do it." Karin said and she turned on her cells Bluetooth.

"Soul-girl?" Scarlet asked.

"It was the first that came to mind." Karin answered, "Swat-kat Scar?"

"No comment." Scarlet answered, "Who has ShinxRan as their cells name?"

**(A.N.: My cousin says that you can change your cells name, like to Cherry or something else you like, so I thought I use that. Hope I didn't offend anyone)**

Shin got all red and took out his cell phone.

"'ShinxRan'? Seriously?" Karin looked at him.

"What? I like those 2! Shinichi and Ran are meant to be!" Shin exclaimed.

"Then why is it 'ShinxRan', not 'ShinichixRan'?" Karin asked.

"Well…that is the official pairing name…so I…" Shin rubbed the back of his head.

"You got a crush on an anime character?" Danny asked, rather surprised.

"No comment!" Shin exclaimed. Both girls went closer on him.

"Tell us, tell us." Karin said.

"You got feeling for Ran, don't you?" Scarlet tilted her head.

"I so do not!" Shin turned away.

"Right." Both girls said sarcastically. Diana was laughing: "Oh boy Shin. You are more hopeless then we thought."

"I am so not!" Shin walked away.

"How desperate you have to be to fall in love with a fictional character?" David asked.

"No idea." Minata leaned closer to him.

"Why don't you ask Alicia? She has a crush on a blue hedgehog." Stella walked by.

"I only like Sonic as a character! I don't have a crush on him! Besides, if I did Amy would use her Piko-Piko Hammer on me." Alicia grumbled.

"That answers the question." Danny looked at her.

"Mostly." Misty pointed out.

* * *

><p>"Well now that the GIW have left our humble class, I shall stop the boring <em>human<em> history and turn a page to the bit more exciting Halfa history. For the new kids we shall start from the beginning." Bass opened a book, "It is still unknown who was the first Halfa or was it pure or impure…"

"Pure or impure?" Danny asked.

"A pure Halfa is then when one of the parents ghost, while the other is human. Impure is something that happened on an accident. Now returning, or when it first appeared. The first sighting of the Halfas was during 5000 years B.C. Although it only has a mentioning of a human changing into a creature of the dead – ghost.

Many believed that they were Gods under disguise, since they had amazing powers, while others believed that they were demons. In truth, the Halfas actually helped the humans, thus explaining why there were some golden times. The dark times were because they were hunted and forced into hiding, for example the Greek Dark Days. Halfas were forced to hide, so unable to help the cities. After years, they got forgotten and were able to live normal again.

There are ancient writings to show that Halfas also had a king, who had few powerful objects to show his power. After many years of his ruling, the Halfas grew tired and dethrone him. His artefacts were hidden, but humans found them and thought of something else.

For example is the Spirit Wand, who was mistaken for the Egyptian Pharaoh Wand, was able to contact any Halfa in the world.

There was also the Crown of Death, mistaken for some ancient Greek funeral or marriage crown, which allowed him to control a small army, while in their ghost modes.

Then it was the Ghost Mirror-Stone, mistaken for the Eye of Anubis, which allowed him to predict things and see the truth of the situation. It did not show him the rebel, since it is believed to have a mind of its own.

Why the artefacts so randomly thrown around the world were, is still unknown, but it is said that when the 3 artefacts get together, their wielder shall be undefeatable." Bass took in a breath, "It is still not known exactly how he was defeated, but there is a tale that tell about a one on one battle with the king and one kid, who had the blood of his most hated person and the one he loved the most, thus their child, was able to defeat him.

Judging from this same tale, both the power of love and hate granted the kid amazing powers, which the king was weak against. Now please write in your notebooks about few of the most famous Halfas." Bass began to write their names on the blackboard, while the students copied it.

* * *

><p>"It was far better then simple history! I finally found out a lot more about Halfas!" Danny exclaimed.<p>

"That's great Danny!" Tucker screamed over threw the phone.

"Don't yell Tucker! And I agree, that is great to finally know something more." Sam joined in.

"Wonder what else happened in the past, the other _half_ of it." Danny looked threw the textbook for many events and things.

"Looks like history will be your new favourite subject." Tucker guessed.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Danny started to read.

* * *

><p>"So he didn't get in." Mrs. Hardwicke said.<p>

"No, he didn't. I stopped him." Joseph repeated.

"Thank you for your work Joseph. We wouldn't have made it so far without you." Mrs. Hardwicke said.

"I am doing my job. I swore and I shall do what I swore to do." Joseph said.

"Loyalty was always the best that you had. Now go and rest, I think you need it." Mrs. Hardwicke said. Joseph bowed and left. She just sighed: "He tried to get it, huh? Good thing he didn't the disaster would have been great and the only hope is still not ready. I just wish we had more time."

* * *

><p><strong>More time for what? I'm not telling you guys! So, if you liked it – review, if it needs something – review, or you just didn't like it – just leave it.<strong>

**Do you have any idea how hard was to make the Halfa History? Okay, maybe not that hard, but still wasn't easy. **

**Hope you enjoyed it and had some fun time. Sorry, if your OC didn't appear in this chapter, I am trying my best.**

_**Kyuubi No Tenshi**_

* * *

><p><strong>Question 3: Find the quote in the previous chapter, taken from <strong>_**Sabrina – The Teenage Witch**_** season 1 episode **_**Terrible Things**_**. It's only one sentence.**

* * *

><p><strong>This maybe not part of <strong>_**Danny Phantom**_**,****but I decided to add it in case if you guys do really read my story.**


	7. Chapter 7: Some classes and info on HB

**Disclaimer: ****Danny Phantom doesn't belong to me, he belongs to Butch Hartman.**

* * *

><p><strong>The line was: Terrible things could happen.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>fighterofflames: Which part of: I'm trying, you didn't understand?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>purpledragon6: Sorry for confusing you.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Topaz Skye: I showed them the way I see them. Took me some time to make that up and I am glad it was good. That is what I did yesterday. Happy DC watching!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SonOfLucifer: Then you have been given the golden patients. I like people who can wait.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AnimationNut: I don't remember that line in that episode. Brings back some cool memories that show, doesn't it?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>aslan333: In what way I am evil?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dezzi Star: They sure are stupid. Glad you liked it. When I imagined it, I roared of laughter of my chair!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Forever Halfa: Seriously, English is your first and you're not good at it? English in my third language.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Miyu Hinamori: Gomenasai, I just gave him a chance to appear. At least the cloak was a ninja thing. That idea shall appear.<strong>

* * *

><p>In a hallway, the following day.<p>

"When will they leave?" Danny asked, as some more agents walked around with scanners.

"When they're done. Geez Danny, chill or I'll ask Dina to do that for you." Henry pointed at the said girl.

"Chill yourself Henry. I bet he didn't have such a big GIW 'Look for ghost' marathon back at his school." Demetri guessed.

"You got that right." Danny said.

"Don't worry." David said.

"Yeah, I those scanners could find any ghost activity here," Alex lowered his voice, "They would have locked everyone up _way _back."

"Sō (Translation: That's right), they can't find any proof about ghosts in this school." Minata said.

"Still, how can that be?" Danny asked.

"We're not too sure about that part. Just that something is keeping all energy signatures low enough for them not to find it." Diana said.

"Still not feeling safe." Danny looked around.

"Paranoia." Alison answers to that.

* * *

><p>Chemistry almost went normal, if someone (cough-Edgar-cough) wouldn't have put in too much of the blue liquid, making the components blow up.<p>

"I thought I told you don't mix in too much of it!" Mr. Greenstone yelled.

"Sorry." Edgar said.

"Watch it! You could have blown my head off!" Diana yelled and wacked him.

"Sorry!" He said louder.

"Ouch." His brothers rubbed the same place Edgar was hit, as if she hit them too.

* * *

><p>Economy, more like history of the worlds Economy.<p>

"So, if we can understand this diagram, it can tell us how high was the price of metal before the Middle Ages and how high the price was after them." Mr. Lombard showed the diagram, failing to notice that the class wasn't paying attention to him, but to each other. One couple was now sitting together (really close); while the ST were playing cards (A tie is going on); Rose showing off with some magic tricks to Scarlet; Ray staring at a certain someone; Anima was trying to make up some new steps to get closer to Alex (Nothing good coming up now), who wasthinking what to break; Shin was reading 'Weekly Detective' (Well solving the riddles); Henry was having a heated glare match with Jong (Good thing there is a fire extinguisher nearby); Ashton was whispering with Alison and Karin; while Katherine was chatting with Misty and Angela; Nicholas was sleeping; Elizabeth was staring dreamingly at Alexander, who didn't notice her; Demetri was making paper planes; Akira was just looking out the window (he sees the GIW were now trying to find any ghosts in the small pond at the back of the school); Diana was having a creativity moment, so she was colouring Dina's nails snow white and Danny was just sitting with no idea what the hell is the teacher talking about.

* * *

><p>Politics – everyone was mostly doing the same.<p>

* * *

><p>Physics got the interest back up with the little experiment they're going to make.<p>

"Ano…are you sure this is a good idea? Playing with the electrical wires, that is." Minata asked.

"Don't worry. I will only plug this little wire in our little machine." Mr. Hedge took one wire carefully from the light switch and attached it to the small mechanism. When he turned it on, everyone bended down right on time, since the mechanism let a rain full of sparks at their direction.

"Okay, that wasn't such a good idea." Mr. Hedge turned it off. Everyone sat back up: "Ya think?"

* * *

><p>"We're planning to release an anti-ghost gas in the school. That way, any ghost or ghostly anomaly will be eliminated." Agent K explained.<p>

"Making this school clean." Agent O clarified.

"You tested this entire school for any anomaly and didn't find any. Now you want to release some toxic gas that could harm the students into the school. That won't do. I suggest that you leave." Mrs. Hardwicke waved at them to leave.

"Our job is to keep the world safe from ghosts." Agent K argued.

"Which is what we're trying to do." Agent O joined in.

"Mrs. Hardwicke asked you to leave. It would e wiser to follow her." Miss Carter pointed out.

"Make us." Both agents smirked, knowing 2 ladies can't throw them all out.

"Fine. Joseph!" Miss Carter yelled out. Joseph walked in threw the door: "You called?"

"Yes. Please get all of the GIW out of Hardwicke. All of them." Miss Carter ordered.

"As you wish." Joseph went to agents O and K. In few seconds they were thrown out the window.

"Excuse me; I have more GIW behinds to kick." Joseph bowed and left.

"He knows how to make a fight look good." Mrs. Hardwicke whispered.

"I know. He is so hot while doing that." Miss Carter whispered back.

* * *

><p>"20 bucks he throws that guy out the window." Alex points at one GIW dude.<p>

"20, he throws him in the trash." Ray said.

"I'm game." Alex said and they both looked at the agent. Rumours fly as fast as sound in Hardwicke. Especially if someone is going to kick some GIW butt. Joseph walked in, threw him in the trash bin and out the window, then he left.

"What does that make? 10 – 10?" Ray asked.

"10 – 10 : Heaven." Minata said.

"Say what?" Danny asked.

"10 – 10 in Japanese is Heaven in English." Minata explained.

"Thanks for the info." Danny looked out the window as 3 agents got thrown down, "Ouch."

"Just be glad Joseph is on our side. I'd hate to be thrown like that." Henry said.

* * *

><p>Now it was time for something fast: Motorbikes.<p>

"Everyone line up." Mr. Smith said, "Now roll calls, please insert both form names." He took out a list of names.

"Now that is done. Choose a bike. And don't break them! You'll buy a new one, if you do!" Mr. Smith yelled at them.

"He sure has a thing for motorbikes." Danny picked a green one.

"People say he's been dumped so many times, that he now only trusts bikes." Shin informed him.

"That must've been one number." Danny was amazed, "Where did you vanish yesterday, after the phone name thing?"

"None of your business." Shin said, while he thought, _'Trying to save what was left of my detective pride after that. I knew I should have wrote: K.S.+M.R., instead of ShinxRan.'_

"Look at that!" Henry exclaimed and looked amazed. Danny followed to where he was looking to see David solving a crossword while riding his bike.

"Now that is style." Alexander muttered. Nicholas took off on his bike, after David, who changed the crossword to a Rubik-cubic.

"Geez, we got 2 hot-shots." Ashton observed, while Katherine took off.

"Guess we're going to have a race." Alex jumped on his red bike.

"I'm so in." Ray joined in. Ashton looked at them: "I'm not going to stay behind!" So the rest joined in. Well, Danny took off after 5 minutes, since a motorbike was a bit unusual for him. In the end, everyone was having some serious fun.

"This will take some time to clean." Elizabeth looked over her now covered with mud suite.

"Well, it's better then having it on your good clothes." Katherine said.

"What is up with girls being scared of a little mud?" Akira asked and got pushed in mud by those 2.

"Don't anger us girls." Ashton warned and walked away.

"Remember that." Katherine pointed out.

"Females." Akira muttered.

* * *

><p>For some reason, the rest of the week classes got cancelled. And they found out the reason: A Halloween Ball!<p>

"Halloween ball?" Danny looked on the bright orange flyer.

"Exactly! The ball is every year, but not said it will be directly on Halloween. The day is decided by the Headmistress, in this case Mrs. Hardwicke, judging from the things that happened and how did it go. New students and the long GIW visit looks like gave us a chance to have one!" Rosaline exclaimed happily.

"You sure seem enthusiastic." Danny noticed.

"Of course! It is one of the BIGGEST things in Hardwicke! Who'll you invite?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Danny looked at her.

"Duh, I'm talking about if you will invite any girl. Like Sam." Rosaline told him.

"I can invite her?" Danny looked surprised. She just pinched her noses bridge: "This might take some time. Yes, we are allowed to invite anyone to the ball, as long as they know the Halfa thing and are cool with it. The limits number is 5 people, since the school isn't that big. If they live far away, you are allowed to invite them few days earlier and they can stay in one of those free rooms at the Dorms. But the biggest rule is: You must come in a costume, no matter what."

"5 people, huh? Say, does the 'invite few days earlier' works only on the ones that live really far?" Danny asked.

"No, you can invite them if they live close too. Just it is more comfortable to invite few people earlier…" "Thanks!" "He ran off before I could tell him anything else. Well he must be excited. Speaking of being excited, I have to see if my costume still fits me." Rosaline ran off.

* * *

><p>"Wait, wait, wait. You are inviting me to a Halloween Ball in Hardwicke? That is…" Sam was cut of by Danny: "Surprising? Shocking? Weird?"<p>

"I was going to say: sudden, but those work too. When is it?" Sam looked at her calendar.

"Well, the flyer said it being this Sunday, but I found out that I can invite people few days earlier. Want to come and visit at Saturday? I could try to arrange something." Danny said.

"Who's arranging what?" Edgar asked his brothers, who were, like him, trying to make few things for Danny.

"Beats us." They answered.

"Then Saturday. Great! I'll be waiting." Danny hung up and looked at the ST: "Don't rush anything, or Sam might not like it."

"Jā kapteini. (Translation: Yes captain)." They answered in Latvian.

"Good, I got few things to arrange in my own." Danny ran out.

"Who is now arranging things?" Richard asked, but Danny didn't hear him.

"Forget it brother. The ones in love, they hear us not in love." Ronald said.

"Remember that girl; we crushed on in 5th grade?" Edgar remembered and they went into the memory of one girl.

* * *

><p>"Horses, huh? I could give you either my duo: Lucy and Butch or Star-bright and Star-shade." The horse boy said.<p>

"I'll take the 2 stars." Danny looked at the not so friendly Lucy now.

"So, you're the one, that got Lucy mad. That's a first. Lucy normally only snarls at someone, but throwing off? That must have been some insult." Horse boy laughed. Danny just disappeared, not wanting to get Lucy on his neck again.

"Last but not least: costumes. What could Sam wear?" Danny went on thinking.

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe late and maybe short, but I got a life too! Maybe not a masterpiece, but this ain't easy.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Now, you guys must choose your OC costume for the Halloween Ball and name me the family members that know about the Halfa thing and the ones that don't. Why? Me no spoiler! You must wait!<strong>

_**Kyuubi No Tenshi**_


	8. Chapter 8: Bit romance and mystery

**Disclaimer: ****Danny Phantom doesn't belong to me, he belongs to Butch Hartman.**

* * *

><p><strong>aslan333: Sorry.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AnimationNut: You are so not the only one!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CatchingWind: I know right.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Forever Halfa: I don't think you stink. You should have heard me when I started talking English, what a nightmare. What Sam will wear is a secret.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Topaz Skye: I do my best to impress my readers. 'Hard' is not the right word to describe it, but I am doing my best!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, if I suddenly disappeared for a while, I got things to do: like getting books and notebooks for the dreaded thing that is coming: school (Dun-Dun-Dunn). And how will my updates come when it starts I will tell you guys when I see it right.<strong>

* * *

><p>Danny was rather excited when he woke up. Sam was supposed to come today and they could spend a day together. Well as much they can in a school with people who could spy on them 247.

* * *

><p>A certain trio just sneezed.<p>

"Think he knows about our spying on him plan?" Richard asked.

"Neiespējami. (Translation: Impossible)." Ronald said.

"Maybe he suspects." Edgar thought.

* * *

><p>As well as a certain hedgehog fan.<p>

"Hope that wasn't someone who hates me." Alicia muttered.

* * *

><p>Sunny weather, warm air, girl of his dreams coming. Yep, a really good day. Well at least Danny thinks it will be.<p>

"Okay, everything is ready. Horses are waiting. I just have to wait for Sam now." Danny re-checked his list. A knock sounded from the door: "Danny! If you want to be ready for the date, you might want to get some breakfast first. Forgetting the most important meal of the day is a bad thing." Ray.

"Okay, I'm coming." Danny opened the door, when he suddenly realized: "Wait, how do you know about…"

"You inviting Sam and asking around things for a romantic date? Rose and the triplets told and it is not a bog secret in Hardwicke anyway, if someone has a date." Ray explained.

"Looks like I'll have to be more careful with some private things." Danny muttered.

"Or don't give such readable clues. I may not be a detective, like Shin, and I can tell about you having a date." Ray laughed a bit.

"I'll try to keep that in mind…wait, detective? Shin?" Danny asked, but Ray was already gone, "This place gets weirder day by day."

* * *

><p>"Werehog or Darkspine?" Alicia looked at some costume catalogue.<p>

"Werehog might be too furry and hot." Diana looked at it.

"True. Darkspine is a better choice. What will you be?" Alicia asked.

"Princess Daisy." Diana answered.

"Who?" Alicia looked confused.

"The princess from Mario." Diana pointed out.

"Haven't played it. Does Sonic appear there?" Alicia asked. Diana could only face palm at this.

"What?" Alicia remained oblivious.

"Pure Sonic-fan." Scarlet said.

"Maybe she even wrote love letters to Sonic. 'Oh my darling Sonic. The way you run makes my heart starts speeding up'." Rosaline made up in a dramatic voice. Scarlet laughed at this: "Good one."

"I never wrote such things!" Alicia yelled at them.

"What do we know what you did?" Demetri asked.

"You guys are asking to get Spin Dashed." Alicia threatened.

"Better watch out, or you might end up like Eggman." Henry said.

"Beaten up?" Alison asked.

"No, fat." Henry joked.

"Watch it." Alicia threatened. Danny sat by Nicholas: "What they're talking about?"

"Ah, the usual and what costumes they should wear." Nicholas didn't look at him.

"Don't you have a date to get ready to?" Katherine asked.

"How does everyone know about it?" Danny was not happy about everyone knowing about it.

"Things like that spread fast enough around here." Katherine answered to that, "So, where you taking her?"

"Secret." Danny crossed his hands.

"Oh, come on! Tell us." Anima got curious.

"Любапитной Варваре на базаре нос оторвали." Minata said.

"Say what?" Misty asked.

"The curious Varvara got her nose stolen in the market. A Russian saying." Dina explained. Anima checked if her nose is in place, making few people laugh.

"If you guys are done, I got things to do." Danny walked away.

"What's his problem?" Angela asked, while the rest just shrugged.

"Spy on him?" Richard grinned.

"Why, dear brother didn't know you had it in you." Ronald sounded surprised.

"We have it. Let's go!" All 3 of them ran to follow him. Someone right now turned on a Detective Conan soundtrack which usually sounds around the Detective Boys (Link to hear it: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v= xItkQCY0Cq M&feature= channel_ video _title).

"Sasuke!" D class exclaimed.

"What?" He looked innocent.

"Next thing you know he turns on battle music from 'Naruto'." Lexi commented.

"So right." Kylie agreed.

* * *

><p>"So, the horses are waiting, packs are full, got the map. I am set. Now just have to wait for Sam." Danny looked at his watch. Danny did notice the 3 curious teens watching him from behind the horse stables.<p>

"You could be called 'failing ninjas', you know?" Danny looked at them.

"I told you guys, we have to dress up as a horse." Edgar scolded them.

"We could have overshadowed them." Richard pointed out

"3 in one horse? I feel sorry for that one." Ronald thought out loud.

"What in the world are you doing here?" Danny asked.

"We are curious." They answered.

"Go away." Danny said.

"Fine." They pouted and left. Thinking no one else is near, Danny went to the gates. He really should learn how to notice the enemy or, in this case, curious viewer. Alicia just phased threw the ground watched what he is doing. Followed by some other people. She turned to face them: "Shuu!"

"Akai Shuuichi?" Sasuke looked around (Detective Conan character: FBI Agent Akai Shuuichi)

"No, disappear! Shuu!" Alicia waved them to go away, which they did, "Some spies, can't even hide from a ghost. Well, half-ghost."

* * *

><p>"Hey Sam!" Danny yelled out.<p>

"Hey Danny!" She ran to him, "So, what did you planned for us?"

"Little quality time." He took her hand and they went to the horses.

* * *

><p>Who knew that Sam can ride a horse like a pro? Surely not Danny. Following the map, he got, they rode threw the forest.<p>

"This place looks nice." Sam looked around.

"Tell me about it." Danny also joined in.

"So…where you taking me?" Sam asked.

"Not exactly sure myself. I'm just following the map." Danny laughed.

"You didn't check it?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"I just asked for a nice route and they gave me a map. Besides, there is nothing to be scared of. Not with me around." Danny answered.

"Or those guys." Sam points at some weird bushes behind her.

"Don't you guys have a life?" Danny yelled at them.

"We have, but we are bored." Karin came out, along with Scarlet, Rosaline and Henry.

"Why you?" Danny furrowed his brows.

"Sometimes it get's boring enough that spending time with them isn't the worst thing." Henry looked at the girls.

"Who was the one taking pictures?" Scarlet looked annoyed.

"Not me." Henry answered.

"That was me." Rosaline showed a camera.

"Go. Away." Danny pointed.

"Okay, okay. Just chill." They ran away.

"Looks like they like to spy on people." Sam guessed.

"Probably just because Danny Phantom is a big time hero." Danny guessed. For a while they rode by the road on the map, until they reached a big waterfall.

"Wow." Sam gasped.

"Yeah it is." Danny got off.

"What now?" Sam got off.

"You'll see." Danny took off one of the bags.

* * *

><p>For that time, they just had some fun: a picnic, swimming in the water (plus swinging down from tree branches into the water). Until they saw someone walking towards the waterfall. Danny recognized that someone: the French teacher, Pipino. They could hear him talking to himself: "Why do I must do this? I did it last month! Couldn't they get someone else?"<p>

"What's he talking about?" Sam asked, but Danny only shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's take a look." They went after him.

* * *

><p>Same time another couple was having some fun near the waterfall.<p>

"I told you, cats can't swim." Minata shacked the water off dog style.

"Really? It looked like swimming to me." David dried himself off.

"I'll show you swimming." She playfully tackled him, in which they both ended up on the ground, doing child-like wrestling a bit.

"Is that Danny?" David suddenly looked up. Minata turned her head up (Since she was right now under him) to see Danny and Sam: "Hontōni (Translation: Really.)"

"Wonder what he's doing here." David asked.

"You should try and listen sometimes: he has a date and his must be the date place." Minata rolled her eyes a bit.

"Wrong place for us to be." He said out loud, "Where he's going?"

"Don't know, but my hip wants to be not squished!" Minata exclaimed.

"Sorry." He got off and followed Danny.

"Wait for me!" Minata got up and grabbed some clothes for both of them.

**(A.N.: They're not naked. They're in their swimsuits. She just took the clothes for them to wear, when they dry up enough)**

* * *

><p>Pipino was walking towards a rock in the mountain the waterfall is coming down. He looked around if anyone is near (Not noticing either of the 2 couples), then he moved aside some branches from a fallen tree, to reveal some ancient inscriptions.<p>

"I think I've seen those." David muttered.

"Really?" Minata looked at him.

"Yeah, but can't place my finger on it." He thought.

Pipino looked around one more time before saying: "Flah si thgil, flah si krad. Tneicna srood nepo pu."* The stone symbols shined and opened up an ancient door. He went inside.

"Let's go." Danny and Sam ran in.

"I got a bad feeling." Minata said.

"Let's follow them." David and Minata ran in, a bit behind them.

The mountain looked so small on the outside, just to hide the enormous tunnels in it. The walls were all made from grey stone, with strange drawings on the walls. There were a lot of torches on the walls that seemed to never burn out. Pipino was surely walking ahead not looking at the drawings much, except when taking a turn, probably not to get lost, until they all reached some sort of a statue with fire around it, plus it was in a small pond with crystal clear water. A small bridge connected the 2 pieces of land.

"What is this place?" Sam looked around.

"No idea." Danny looked at the symbols. They felt familiar somehow.

"Still nothing?" Minata asked.

"It's on the tip of the tongue." David was annoyed. Why is that when you must remember something you can't? Pipino walked towards it and began to chant: "Flah si thgil, flah si krad. Tneicna erif fo flah," He claps his hands 3 times, "Erahs eht ycehporp ot em tuoba mih. Lliw ti eb thgil ro krad?" The fire just shinned. Then it moved a bit, as it's alive, before going back to normal again. Pipino bowed: "Knaht uoy." He then walked back to the exit, "Nothing again."

The rest just followed, so that he doesn't see them, but also fast enough not to get locked in.

"Wait a sec." David said, making Minata stop. He took out his watch, stopped time, grabbed Minata and ran them out of the cave. Once out and hidden, time re-began.

"I am not going to get used to those sudden time stops/place changes." Minata rubbed her forehead.

"Sorry." He said and looked at the door. Danny and Sam barely managed to get out, invisible, before Pipino shut the door.

"We made it." Danny gasped, as he turned them visible.

"What do you think was that place?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, but I had a slight déjà-vu feeling, as if I saw that place once." Danny got the horses back in the stalls.

"So had a nice ride?" The horse boy asked.

"Yeah, it was nice." Danny said.

"I knew it. Star-bright and Star-shade are one of the best we got. Of course, they're comparable to good old Lucy." He waved his hands to the oldest horse.

"Wow. That is beautiful horse." Sam went to pet her.

"She is a beauty. Well, she is the best one you can find in these parts. But you're probably not so interested in horses. You better start getting ready for the Halloween Ball. The better the costume, the better you will have time." Horse boy went to do some chores.

"Yeah, we should get ready." Danny agreed and they went to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? The Halloween Ball should be the next chapter by my calculation, but I am terrible at math, so not sure, but it will be soon.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Was there some romance? I am bad at it, but trying to get a hang of it, so these are my first tries at romance at all!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>* I will show you how to read the words:<strong>

**- Half is light, half is dark. Ancient doors open up.**

**- Half is light. Half is dark. Ancient fire of half. Share the prophecy to me about him. Will it be light or dark? Thank you.**

**This for you guys that didn't understand how to read it.**

**It was meant to be as another language and this was the best that came to mind. I mean, come on. Making a new language is impossible, so I used the words backwards. Hard to say, but it was the best I came up with.**

_**Kyuubi No Tenshi**_

* * *

><p><strong>Question 4: What cousin … removed Dani said she was when she first met Danny?<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Halloween Ball

**Disclaimer: ****Danny Phantom doesn't belong to me, he belongs to Butch Hartman.**

* * *

><p><strong>Answer: Third removed.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CatchingWind: Don't know. Maybe it is a coincidence, but you got to ask Alicia's owner at this point. The thing is partly related to the Shadow character.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>purpledragon6: I never played Mario, so I got no idea what is the name of that princess. I just followed what the reader asked.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>fighterofflames: I tried.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Veronicas Music Is My Life: Hey, I'm trying.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Susurino: I will, I will.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>UgunsGreka Fans: Sorry. I like DXS. That is an awful lot of questions.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>WinxPossible: Thank you.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SonOfLucifer: Sorry. I didn't mean to confuse you.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tine for some Halloween Ball fun. Enjoy! Cause I tried!<strong>

* * *

><p>Everyone was gathering in the Stage Hall in costumes for the Halloween Ball. 'Love Is Dead' by Kerli is playing, snacks are there and good enough to get Scooby Doo wanting to eat it all, decorations are awesome. When Danny first entered it was looking like a renaissance style opera hall, but now it looked like a renaissance hall with actual big jack-a-lanterns with the most differentness faces; wolf figures; orange, black and white ribbons across the ceiling and walls; stuffed bats the size of a half horse (Where can anyone get those?); lots of Grim Reaper figures and knight armors.<p>

"They sure know how to do fast changes." Danny, dressed as the Phantom of the Opera, stated.

"Or where to get such decorations." Sam, dressed as Christina, added.

**(A.N.: Sam is wearing a black version of the dress Christina had when they were doing the play the Phantom made them do)**

"I'm not a decoration." One of the armors moved, "I'm just doing this for a living." The duo moved away from the armor.

"Something you won't see everyday. And I fight ghosts." Danny states. A human sized Darkspine Sonic walks by them: "Nice couple outfits." Darkspine ducks a rather big scythe like weapon: "Watch it!"

"Sorry." A girl dressed as Sailor Saturn said and walked away with a black clad girl. Someone moved by the shadows and grabbed some snacks from the table and moved away in a ninja way.

"Sasuke!" Few kids said. He appeared to be wearing a Shippuden Naruto costume: "What?" He disappeared in the shadows.

"So, what now?" Sam looked around.

"Dance?" Danny suggested.

"Sure." She shrugs and they walk closer to the DJ. So the dancing began.

* * *

><p>First round is simple fun: dances, snacks, gossip and pranks. Second round goes a bit more official: some tango and waltz. Third round goes with some simple Halloween classic games and some stories. And the Fourth Round, which is now, is a classic Hardwicke tradition: you must find the person, whose name is on the paper you got a while before, and dance with this person in pitch black darkness. Few couples happened to get the ones they are in love with. As in: Danny got Sam and Sam got Danny; David got Minata and Minata got him; Ray got Alicia, while she somehow got Ray; and etc. (You get the picture, right?)<p>

"This is fun." Danny said.

"I know." Sam agreed.

"Seems like nothing can go wrong here." Danny mussed.

* * *

><p>Talk about jinxing it. Few creatures were lurking around the school walls, but an effective shield, activated during the night, is keeping them out. Few of those, that tried to get in, got shocked by it and thrown few km away.<p>

"Fools. You cannot possibly enter the territory with just walking in threw the shield." Shadow person said.

"How do we get in?" One of those creatures growled/asked.

"We either wait, till the shield is down in the morning or we simply walk in threw the main gate." Shadow looked at the said gate.

"Oh." The creature felt stupid.

"Now get in and get it!" Shadow yelled at them.

"Can we have some students later?" One licked his lips.

"No, you drooling buffoon! Not get going!"

* * *

><p>Lady Night was sent out to check the weird movements at the Main Gate, along with General and Fash-Ion.<p>

"Why do I have to be involved in this? I was busy!" Fash-Ion complained.

"Quite soldier! This is a matter of territory protection. We must do our orders!" General yelled at him.

"This isn't a war. Nothing could happen." Fash-Ion tried to reason.

"You leaked information." General announced.

"What information?" Fash-Ion asked.

"About the Fire! 4 people saw it and heard you talking in the ancient language!" General stated.

"C'est impossible! I checked, no one was near!" Fash-Ion said.

"Lousy check!" General states.

"Enough! We got other things to worry about. Yes, 4 people seeing it is bad, but they are at lest on our side." Lady Night tells them.

"For now. If he gets his hands on them, I doubt they'll think much about the consequences after they choose to work for him." General doubts them.

"I carefully looked into their lives. They are not the types to suddenly change sides. Well…they weren't in my checks." Lady Night states.

"Still think we should interrogate them and see what they know." General said

"No!" Lady Night said. Few sounds come from the bushes.

"Do we fight them?" Fash-Ion asked.

"If we have to." Lady Night got ready to attack.

* * *

><p>"Hey look at us: We are the Weasley Twins!" Richard and Edgar appeared looking like the said twins.<p>

"And I'm Ron!" Ronald appeared.

"What do you think?" They asked.

"Someone must have put some drug in my drink so that I see 3 characters from a book." Sailor Saturn said.

"Really Rosaline?" They looked at each other.

"Creepy look-a-likes." Scarlet states.

"Take cover!" Ghost soldier hides under a table, as a mini paint bomb goes off. In Jong's face: "Henry!" His face is now pink!

"Oh my spirits!" Angel Misty laughed.

"Nice color." Shin dressed up as Kudo S. said.

"Shut it! Henry!" Jong went to look for him.

"He is so dead." Karin laughed at the sight.

"20 bucks he rips his head." Demetri said.

"20 bucks he rips of his arms." Ray guessed.

"Deal." They locked the deal and went to find Jong and Henry.

"Things like this happen?" Sam asked.

"The bets happen really often." Danny answered to that, as his ghost sense went off.

"I'll take a look at it." Danny went ghost and flew out of the school.

"My hero." Sam said.

"Is he hot not in his clothes?" Some girls from C asked.

"Say what? We haven't gone that far!" Sam yelled at them.

"Oh really? Looks like you have." The girls laughed.

"Shut it, goons of Stella." Ashton told them.

"Back off, or we will make you!" Diana said. They just walked away.

"Thanks." Sam said.

"Don't worry. Those girls always do that." Diana said.

"I think I once saw them making fun of a wall even." Ashton thought.

"They must have been desperate for something to laugh at." Elizabeth commented.

"They are." Alison added.

* * *

><p>Anima walked over to Alex.<p>

"Hey, Alex. Want some punch?" She showed him a glass of punch.

"Sure." He just shrugged. She took a deep breath: "Maybe we can also dance, if you want."

"Sure." He shrugged. Anime smiled at it: _'Getting him to agree on a dance: check!'_

Some love is appearing here or Alex is just being nice?

* * *

><p>Danny flew around to find what caused his ghost sense to go off. And he did. Some ghost animals were attacking 3 figures from which he recognized Miss Carter as Lady Night.<p>

"I'll show you how to fight: Night Mirage!" She clapped her hands and a black orb appeared around one of the creatures.

"Wow, hate to be on her bad side." Danny commented.

"Ah, Danny! Care to join?" A well dressed ghost asked.

"Ah, do I know you?" Danny furrowed his brows. The ghost had blond hair, with dark skin, fashionable clothes and white eyes.

"I am Fash-Ion now, but you know me as your French teacher: Pipino!" Fash-Ion does a 360 turn.

"Okay, this is weird." Danny comments.

"You haven't seen anything yet." General appears, as few ghosts go a head bash.

"You needed something Danny?" Lady Night asked.

"I sensed some ghosts and…"

"No worries. They were not a challenge anyway. Go and have some fun." Lady Night pushes him away.

"If you say so." Danny flies back to the Stage Hall.

Once he was out of the hearing range, Lady Night turned to General: "You might have to teach them how to fight with the Sdrows sooner then expected."

"I thought so too." General said.

* * *

><p>"They just said that they don't need help. Well it looked like they don't it either." Danny told Sam.<p>

"Have you seen those ghosts before?" She asked.

"No, but I don't know all of the ghosts from the Ghost Zone." Danny points out, as he took some snacks. When he got back, it looked like First Round re-began, with everyone enjoying their time. Well, Henry was still in hiding mode and Jong was still in looking mode.

Nothing in particular happened after that, but something was bothering Danny, but he couldn't tell what.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, how was it? Sorry, if I didn't mention your OC, with school coming up, I got ton of things to worry about. One of them being my mom. Well, I'll not burden you with my problems, so I'll stop.<strong>

**Next weekend they are going to have a Parent Day. Saturday for those that don't know and Sunday for those that know. Simple? I think so.**

**Well, I got to. I still got things to buy for school.**

_**Kyuubi No Tenshi**_

* * *

><p><strong>Question 5: What was the name of the book in 'Maternal Instinct' that Vlad read when Maddie went to find the phone?<strong>


	10. Chapter 10: Some Classes and Loud Voices

**Disclaimer: ****Danny Phantom doesn't belong to me, he belongs to Butch Hartman.**

* * *

><p><strong>Answer: Romance for Rich Creepy Dimwits.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said before: Sorry, if I didn't use your OC. And I got school on my neck, so I might start forgetting things. Don't be surprised about that.<strong>

* * *

><p>During Literature B class was watching 'Dead Poets Society'.<p>

"Poor Nil." Dina said.

"Yes, that is tragic. For such young talent to commit suicide, but it was the only way to be free from his father's control." Mrs. Roberts agreed, "But try not to choose suicide if you get controlled like that. Heaven forbid, that would be a tragedy."

"It wasn't Captain's fault!" Demetri yelled at the TV, "Sorry."

"Don't worry. I once did louder." Mrs. Roberts reasurred. Once the movie ended, she got up: "Now answer the questions that I gave you in the beginning of the class." Danny looked at his sheet of questions:

* * *

><p>#1: Why did the students make the DPS?<p>

#2: Why the administration was against DPS?

#3: How did the 'Captain' managed to get the student interest? Which method worked?

#4: Please comment the ending!

#5: Which moment, by your thoughts, is the most emotional?

#6: What was the movies idea?

#7: Is the movie anyhow topical today?

* * *

><p>'<em>This will take some time.'<em> He just thought as he started to answer them.

* * *

><p>In Anatomy only one question circled in the kids heads: <em>'Why the hell I ate that much this morning?'<em> Mr. Bennett was showing **real human organs** and showing how does either blood or food go threw it.

"See this? This is the left lung. I'll cut it open for you kids to see how the lung looks." He took out a scalpel and began to cut it open. Now almost everyone was a positive green. He showed it to the class as if it was a book: "This is our left lung on the inside. Fascinating, isn't it?" Some didn't dare to breathe, when they felt that they can't hold it longer.

"Now I'll show you one of amazing organs…the brain." He went looking for it. But, time was on their side and the bell ringed. The ones who could breath, breathed a sigh of relief, while the rest – straight to the bathrooms.

"Next time, we will do a small experiment on the brain, so please, make sure you will wear clothes you don't regret getting slimed." Mr. Bennett said.

"Out of my way!" Few kids said as they left in a hurry.

"They must be excited about it." Mr. Bennett smiled, thinking what he wants to think.

* * *

><p>Katherine just saw her breakfast again.<p>

"I hate Anatomy." She said.

"When he's showing organs it is bad." Rosaline bent over in the trash can and emptied her stomach.

"You were not sitting right in front of those things." She pointed out.

"Touché." Rosaline agreed.

* * *

><p>"Finally." Danny breathed. His breakfast finally sat down in his stomach, not thinking of coming up. Just as he was going to the next class, his ghost sense went off. He looked around for any ghosts, when heard: "HAHA! I, Technus, controlled of all technological shall control everything in this place! What? Why are you here?"<p>

"I'm a student in this school, maybe?" Danny tried to make it obvious.

"But weren't you…Oh never mind! Prepare yourself ghost boy!" Technus charged at him.

"Going Ghost!" Danny changed to his alter-ego and attacked Technus with Ghost Rays.

"Nice try!" Techuns ducked the hit and strikes back, but Danny deflects it, then he flies, grabs Technus Ghost Tail, swings him away on the ground and then uses the Fenton Thermos to capture him.

**(A.N.: How did he get the Thermos, if it was in his room****?)**

"Still slow Techuns. Speaking of slow, I'm late!" Danny flew for the class.

* * *

><p>Danny ran in the classroom, panting: "I'm sorry…for being…late."<p>

"Got a reason?" Bass asked.

"A ghost attack." Danny showed the Thermos. Bass took it, inspected it and gave it back: "Okay. Take your seat. Today we will be talking about one of the Halfa Wars. Open your books at page 45 and please read the page." Bass told them. Danny opened the said page and started to read:

* * *

><p><em>The most known Halfa War happened in 1<em>_7__th__ century, which lasted over hundred years. This is the most known war for the numbers of the lost Halfas. The opposing sides were 2 families with different looks on full-humans. _

_The__ Ricardo family of Brazil wanted to make them their slaves, while the Goninan family of Britain didn't want to be exposed, not to mention have slaves. Alejandro Ricardo didn't listen to the protests of Jonathon Goninan about his plans, since he, from some sources, was the most stubborn person in the world, which caused the 2 families to start a fight, which turned into a war, after more Halfas joined in with matching points of ideas. It was a big fight, but no full-human found the fights, since they tried to fight in deserted areas. It was the worst war ever. _

_[…]_

_Many thousands of Halfas perished in it, leav__ing the world with only 47% of the original number! With such calculations it was agreed to end the war for the sake of the Halfa future or there might be no more, if it continued._

_[…]_

_At the beginning of the 18__th__ century the war ended, leaving the Ricardo family with nothing but loss. Alejandro Ricardo was permanently stopped, locked in an unknown location, while his family had to pay for all of the damage they caused to everyone, including the Goninan family of Britain, who both celebrated, got some financials from the Ricardo's and tried to help the remaining or injured Halfas._

_[…]_

_ After few years the numbers increased again and few new rules were establi__shed for the Halfas about human slaves._

* * *

><p>The rest was only few of those said rules, some pictures and names of the known Halfas that fought in that war. To think, that something of this size and nature was not discovered by anyone outside of the Halfas.<p>

'_47% only left. This makes WWII look less bad then WWI.'_ Danny thought.

"I see that everyone has read about it." Danny just noticed that the rest were just either looking around or passing some notes around.

"Alrighty then, next week: little test on this chapter. Please, be ready for it." Bass announced and the bell ringed.

* * *

><p>"So, I'm thinking of making a show, where I will be the start!" Stella began to daydream.<p>

"You so would be the star of the world!" One of her friends agreed. Scarlet just sighed: "Missy Big-Ego is now thinking of making a show. Again."

"This is the 5th or 6th try?" Karin asked.

"7th actually." Angela answered, "This month." Danny came to the park table looking tired.

"What happened to you?" Demetri looked at him.

"Ghost attacks. Looks like my enemies from Amity Park somehow found me." Danny rubbed his shoulder.

"You must be pretty popular for them to beat." Ray said.

"Maybe you are in their Bingo Book." Sasuke suddenly appeared, making everyone jump.

"If you do that one more time, I swear I'll put you in a Bingo Book." Ashton pointed at him, but he just ran away, not wanting to get put in one.

"You better run faster!" Alison yelled after him.

"Want me to catch him?" Alicia asked.

"Nah, I want to hunt him down." Ashton took after him.

"10 bucks she catches him." Ray said.

"10 bucks she doesn't." Alex and Ray shook hands and went to see how it turns out. Alison thought for a second: "I'm not going just to sit here, am I?" And took after those 4.

"It seems that some sort of a 'Pack Instinct' has appeared." Edgar thought.

"The one that makes people follow a group?" Richard asked.

"It seems that way." Ronald agreed. Just to get some quite, Danny walked away from the table and went closer to some of those trees growing behind them. He laid down on the ground for some rest, when someone started to sing: "_I will stay forever here with you, my love. The softly spoken words you gave me, even in death our love goes on._" Danny looked behind the tree and saw Minata singing, while David was hugging her.

'_Wrong spot.'_ Danny quietly walked away from the 2 not to disturb them.

* * *

><p>"And this is how to swing a sword!" General Truman showed the students. Today he was grumpy. Well, more then usually. He kept on yelling and pointing out mistakes or making them up, if didn't found any.<p>

"Jeez, he got out of the bed with the wrong leg or something?" Danny just got yelled at for 'another mistake'.

"Better don't talk or he might chew you alive." Henry tried hard not to get another yell at.

"He'll just yell at us again." Danny grumbled and tried another fast horizontal swing.

"Maybe, but I rather be yelled at about my sword fighting, the talking." Henry did a fast vertical slash.

"NO TALKING!" General yelled at them. Everyone around them grabbed their ears in pain. This must be the only time they wished Halfas didn't have a sharper hearing. General looked at the students: "It looks like you guys are not made for the army style. Yet." The ST grabbed their ears to block out the further yelling, which didn't come, thank the Heavens, "So, we'll work on finding your right style. The first time was only free-style, this will be style finding. First we need to find the right sword for you, then we need to adjust you to the said sword and then find the style both you and your sword can work as one." The bell ringed, "We'll work on that the next time. NOW GET GOING!" For the sake of their hearing, they did.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went a bit painful, thanks to the now ringing ears. And being in a class with a high class acoustics, a over dramatic teacher and some tuned up drama music is <strong>not<strong> the best for them.

"Now do you see it? It is a master piece." Lyudmila Mihailovna talked with her dramatic voice. Dramatic voices are not ears in pain friends at all.

"So, today we shall return to the time of the creation of this music." She ended on a very high note and one or another was ready to cry from the pain in their ears.

* * *

><p>"So, it'll take some time." Mrs. Hardwicke repeated.<p>

"They need different styles to fight. If they were in the army, they all would have the same style and it would be much easier." Truman said.

"Maybe, but that is a forced style, they need to know their style to be perfect." Mrs. Hardwicke argued back.

"True. Any needed update?" Truman asked.

"So far - nothing."

"The Germans did the same thing: played low and then sudden attack! We better figure the plan out, before they attack us." Truman began to raise his voice.

"Keep it down Adam. Maybe it wasn't the best choice for you to go in the army." Mrs. Hardwicke rubbed her temples.

"Sorry, I just don't want to loose." Truman explained.

"The same hot-head as you were back in the days of Hardwicke." She remembered, "You got, what, 10 detentions in a week once?"

"11 actually. But the pain bomb was not my fault! You must believe me!" He announced. She just laughed at him: "We had to repaint the entire school corridors because we didn't have matching paint."

"And I was the one painting." He remembered.

"Not just you." Pipino phased threw the wall that separated the Headmistress office and the Teachers lounge and then went back.

"You heard the man." She pointed at the spot where Pipino was and they both shared a laugh.

"I better go. Students to torture, err, teach." Truman left the office.

"I better pray so that you don't kill them one day. Speaking of killing, _Castle_ should be on." She turned on her TV and it showed a gargoyle statue falling on a man, "Ouch. Looks like it will be interesting."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not updating in a while. School is horrible! Summer, why did you leave us? At any rate, let's hope no one dies in school from school.<strong>

**Wish you all good luck on surviving it!**

_**Kyuubi No Tenshi**_

* * *

><p><strong>Question 6: What is the name of the song Minata sang to David?<strong>

**Question Hint: Evanescence.**


	11. Chapter 11: Author Note

**~ IMPORTANT ****AUTHOR NOTE! ~**

**~ IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE! ~**

* * *

><p><strong>I did some calculation and it seems that I will be able only to update once a week, maybe twice, but rarely. Also it is still unknown how much homework will I get, but with the fact that I will be in the 10th grade of a Gymnasium it should be a lot of. Also my basketball practice could be a problem. <strong>

**But fear not! In my free time, I will come up with good chapters, write them and post them. I will try to lessen my sleep time for you, if I have to! But to keep my sanity, once a week. Sorry.**

* * *

><p><strong>Also, if you readers don't mind, I have a quick question with some rules to it.<strong>

**Question: A weapon for your OC must be a sword. How must the sword look?**

**Rules for it: **

**1) No goddamned keyblades! Yes, they can be similar to a keyblade, but I have minimal info on it, actually no info on its abilities at all. If you want a keyblade for him/her, you _must _tell me fully what it can do and I doubt you want to spend some time on that.**

**I know I did make them choose a sword earlier, but that was only what kind of shape they want a sword, not a real battle sword I want and to chose the best for them, you must tell me.**

**2) The sword can look any way you want (not too many keyblade looks, please!). It can be a pirate like, it can be musketeer like or even the Excalibur like!**

**3) If it has anything that it can do or if it can enhance your Halfa powers, even if a bit, please do tell.**

* * *

><p><strong>To better understand, I'll show you how:<strong>

**Rosaline's sword: Musketeer style black sword with black vines around the handle. It can only make her able to do some more flower tricks.**

* * *

><p><strong>I might change this chapter later to a real chapter, so don't review your sword to me, but PM it. You must send it in a PM with the name <span> Sword Info <span>on it, so I don't mistaken it for something else.**

**Hope this was understandable.**

* * *

><p><strong>~ IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE! ~<strong>

**~ IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE! ~**


	12. Chapter 12: Handles Appear

**Disclaimer: ****Danny Phantom doesn't belong to me, he belongs to Butch Hartman.**

* * *

><p><strong>Answer: Even In Death.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>To both WinxPossible and fighterofflames: I am not trying to say that he will die. I simply thought that Minata will always love him, even if he does suddenly drop dead on spot. I deduced this from reading those <strong>_**Danny Phantom**_** stories you have where you have a DxM. Those are my thoughts, but if it isn't please come and explain to me the correct relationship they have. I have read enough romance stories to figure something's out, but I am still clueless on some love things.**

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was longer then the max time of 2 weeks, but I got homework the size of Mt. Everest!<strong>

**And, I have some things to think in the middle of the story on how to get to the main things.**

**So, to pass some time for that, we will see some people entering Hardwicke's grounds, even if they arenot suppose to be there (exception of Danny's friends).**

* * *

><p>Danny woke up in the next morning, in the usual time, got up, washed and dressed for another school day. But when he opened the door, he saw something on the floor.<p>

'_What's this?'_ He picked it up and examined it. It looked like a rusty old sword handle without the sword itself.

'_Who gives these things to people?'_ Danny suddenly heard a window breaking. Looks like Alex broke another window.

"Who needs a rusty handle, when I got this?" He took out a rather scary looking one. It was black with an upside down cross, the blade of the sword is a mixture of red, silver, and white. The sword is also covered in an neutralish coloured aura.

"Where on Earth you got that?" Henry suddenly asked, when he walked out of his room.

"My dad." Alex announced.

"**ALEX**!" A deep, evil booming voice sounded from underground.

"Hope he doesn't finds me." Alex ran away.

"Does he have family problems?" Danny asked.

"I'd rather give myself for GIW experiments, then find out the seriousness of his family problems." Henry commented.

"Yeah, me too." Danny agreed and they both went to breakfast.

* * *

><p>Diana opened her door, to see a small box with white paper around it and her name written on it. She opens the box to find an old rusty sword handle.<p>

"Sword handle? For what?" She found a note in the box:

* * *

><p><em>Let the sword be with you and it will help you.<em>

_LN_

* * *

><p>"Who's 'LN'?" Diana asked and went for breakfast.<p>

* * *

><p>"So, what is up with these handles?" Katherine asked, when sat down at the table.<p>

"Maybe someone is playing a prank on us." Jong looked at the particular pranksters.

"Don't," "Look," "At," "**Us**!" The ST said.

"Neither had I done it." Scarlet put up her hands in defense.

"Then who put them in front of our doors? I hit my foot against the darn thing!" Ashton yelled out.

"No reason to yell." Alison tried to calm her down.

"What are you, my mother? I'll even curse if I want to." Ashton said.

"Someone is cranky." Ray noticed.

"I'll show you cranky." Ash grabbed Ray by his shirt collar.

"Help me." He squeaked.

"What did he do to you?" Alicia pulled Ash away. And Ray turned red for a sec: _'Her hand touched my neck.'_

"You okay? You look red." Anima asked while looking at his now red face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just feeling a little hot." Ray tried to hide his face. Scarlet and Rose shared a look with suspicion.

"We could be late for class." Katherine just noticed the lock and went to the door, but not before tripping on something.

"What lame-brained, moronic jerk tripped me?" She turned to see the same sword handle she left in her room, "I swear I left it in my room, so how did it get here?"

"Maybe you did bring it along, but forgot about it." Misty guessed.

"I'm not that stupid." Katherine got up and left.

"No reason to get harsh." Nicholas yelled out.

* * *

><p>Japanese had another lesson of trying to write in katakana and hiragana, while those same sword handles suddenly appeared on the tables.<p>

"What is wrong with these?" Alicia yelled out.

"No yelling! Alicia No Baka!" Sato-sensei yelled back.

"Say what?" Alicia asked.

"Alicia No Baka – Stupid Alicia." Minata translated.

"I'm not…" Before she could counter yell, her mouth ended up tied with duck tape.

"I thought Sato-sensei was joking when she said she will duck tape our mouths." Danny leaned closer to Alison.

"You and me both." She said. Alicia tried to get it off, but ended up falling on the ground.

"Ouch." The triplets commented.

* * *

><p>Karate class and it was a duel between 2 Halfa's: Jong and Henry. Pretty intense one, if I might add.<p>

"Throw him over. Throw him over!" Shin yelled out.

"Who?" Ashton asked.

"I don't care. I just want to see the throw!" Shin replied and ends up thrown over by Katherine.

"Like this?" She asked.

"Exactly." He answered.

"What are the chances of someone winning this?" Danny asked. Minata just shrugged and walked away.

"Talk about people short on words." Danny murmured to himself.

* * *

><p>Currently they were now relaxing in the small park. That fight wasn't one by Jong or Henry. Why? Simple, they kept fighting and fighting until the end of the class, so bad, that it took the teacher and some of the students to separate those 2. And after that, some tense muscle relaxing.<p>

"Why are those 2 such enemies? They make Tom and Jerry look like best friends." Danny saw those 2 glaring at each other again, while he was lying on the ground.

"A mystery of the universe." Karin voiced her thoughts, while reading a book few steps away.

"What? Never figured out?" Danny guessed.

"Bingo." Karin turned a page in her book.

* * *

><p>At the gates, a group of people walk to it and open up the gates.<p>

"Woah! This place is huge! I bet there are lots of geeks here to beat up." One of them said, opened the gates and ran in.

This person saw Danny lying on the ground and looking at the clouds.

"So there he is!"

* * *

><p>Danny didn't even suspect this day won't be as good as the others, with some seriously unwanted guests.<p>

"Fenturd!"

"What the-?" Danny sat up to see someone from Casper High. Dash. He grabbed poor Danny by his shirt and lifted him up.

"Dash! What are you doing here?" Danny asked/screamed.

"None of your business. What are you doing here? You should be in school getting ready to get knuckle-sandwiched by me." Dash yelled at him.

"I go to this school now!" Danny yelled at him.

"Yeah right. An imbecile like you couldn't be in another school. This looks to prestige." Paulina suddenly appeared.

"That is why he got accepted here. This school is perfect for him. Hardwicke has always been prestige for talented kids." Rosaline appeared in front of Paulina with a purplish smoke cloud, magician style.

"Ah! Who are you?" Paulina screamed.

"Rosaline's the name. Who, in the seven hells, are you?" Rosaline asked.

"Like you care, Ugly." Paulina retorted.

"Don't you even think of calling Rose 'Ugly' or you'll see why some people call me Scar!" Scarlet yelled at Paulina, with the new long nails looking ready to leave scars, making her walk back a bit.

"Don't yell at Paulina." Dash would have hit her, if it wasn't for the fact that Scarlet is a girl.

"Or what? You'll hit me?" Scarlet taunted.

"So this is that Paulina girl Danny told us," Minata looked at her, "She doesn't look anything like I expected. I thought she'll be a skinny looking anorexic girl, with clothes either far too big or far too small for her size. And blond."

"What is up with people always thinking that blonds are stupid?" Rosaline quietly asked herself, as she touched her blond hair.

"Listen, you can't just yell at me like that!" Paulina screamed.

"Well, I got news for you: This isn't your little school." Scarlet announced.

"That's right! This isn't Casper High; this is Hardwicke Institute for H-Talented Kids." Shin nearly blew the cover.

"So, move out of here!" Alicia began to push the bully and the cheerleader out of the school territory.

"Hey look! A geek!" Kwan suddenly pulled up a kid wearing a black hat, covering the head completely.

"I'm not a geek!" The kid said, the voice obviously showing, it is a girl.

"Then why were you writing in a notebook?" Kwan asked.

"I'm writing a play for the schools anniversary, черт побери. (I'm not sure how it translates.)" She took off her hat – Dina.

"A girl?" Kwan asked.

"You didn't notice the feminine voice?" Akira asked.

"I thought it's a geek voice." Kwan defended and ended up being thrown over by a karate move, courtesy of Dina.

"Nice." Nicholas said.

"I always wanted to do that to a bully." Dina confessed. Katherine walked out of the library with a book in her hands and stepped on the lying figure of Kwan on the ground.

"Why is the ground so mushy? Did it rain here or did someone melt ice?" Katherine shifted her weight from one foot to another on the boy, not looking up from the book.

"No, but that doesn't matter. What's up with the book?" Angela asked.

"Just looking threw it to find something about those handles. Anyone got their on them? I need to check something." Katherine stretched out her hand.

"I have." Misty took out her handle and gave it to her. Katherine looked at her own handle and compared it to the books picture.

"Looks like it fits." She gave the handle back and walked away.

"Why didn't anyone tell her I am under her feet?" Kwan sat and asked.

"Cause, you don't look worth it?" Demetri commented. Danny broke free if Dash's grip: "Look, this isn't your school, so you should go back to it and leave us alone."

"Tough luck. I really wanted to pummel you, Fenturd!" Dash got ready to punch, but someone stopped him by a sound of a voice: "Mister Baxter!" Ms. Carter came out of the Main Building with a look that promised a world of pain if he even _thinks_ about hurting any student.

"Who is she?" Paulina asked, slightly jealous about Ms. Carter's good looks.

"The Deputy Headmistress of Hardwicke, Rosalie Carter." Alexander answered. Those 3 got a bad feeling about this.

"I see we have people that don't belong in Hardwicke. What is your reason for coming here?" Ms. Carter got all diplomatic.

"Well, I…we…kind of decided to…go on a trip." Dash lied.

"On a school day? I don't think so. Skipping school will resolve in only problems for both you and your parents. No get back to Casper High or I will call your teacher, Mr. Lancer and he can call your parents, so that we can have a nice talk." Ms. Carter said with an 'I'll make your life a living hell, if I have to or want to' look.

"Okay!" Those 3 ran away, with speed hat could rival Alicia.

"I thought I was the fastest person in this school!" She whined. Rosaline checked threw her wristband: "You still are." She showed:

* * *

><p>Alicia Jessica Johnson a.k.a. Donec – Fastest Girl of Hardwicke Institute for Halfas ever recorded.<p>

Top speed – 450 km/h, at times, Speed Of Sound.

* * *

><p>"I'm still the fastest! Yay!" Alicia jumped from joy.<p>

"She really needs to watch other shows." Alison whispered to Ashton, who nodded.

"I heard that!" Alicia screamed at them. The others could only chuckle at them.

"Now, get back to your classes!" Ms. Carter told them and they all suddenly disappeared.

"Show offs. Ah, to be young and to do it." Ms. Carter sighed and left to do her things, also with a little flash. A show off.

* * *

><p>-An unknown location-<p>

Agent O and Agent K are waiting in a really fancy castle room. The walls, of course, were made from stone blocks, but it also had things of modern tech in the walls, making the room look a really good mix of old and new.

"Where is he? We have been waiting for 30 minutes." Agent K asked.

"Still, if he has anything on _them_, we should wait." Agent O said. The old wooden door opened and a man came in, dressed in old style black suite, with a grey shirt under it. His head somehow got covered by shadows, making it hard to tell how he looks.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. Sorry, if I am late. I had _very_ important things to attend to." The mans voice sounded mostly normal, but it had a slight echo sound that made his voice also have a slithery evil sound.

"Yeah, yeah. Cut the chit-chat. What you got for us?" Agent K asked.

"Some files about them, if you find them and need to fight them." 5 files got handed to them. Both agents looked threw them.

"This information…how do we know, if this is real?" Agent O asked.

"Simple really. The data is their one side was from the official information places, while the information that is about their second side is especially collected from themselves, without them knowing." The man explained.

"Interesting. We will check this for ourselves." Agent K put the files away.

"The payment will be send to your account by this evening. We will stay touch." Agent O said. They both quickly left threw the front door.

"Yes, you will stay in touch. As my future slaves." The man's voice turned more evil and dark, as he began to do the evil laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this seems to be an interesting chapter, to me. What did you folks think? Was it good? Did I do well?<strong>

**I'll try to be quicker with the next update, but I have a life too.**

**Until next week!**

_**Kyuubi No Tenshi**_

* * *

><p><strong>Question 7: Name the only family member of the Manson's that doesn't have a problem about Sam's Goth style.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13: GIW tries to attack

**Disclaimer: ****Danny Phantom doesn't belong to me, he belongs to Butch Hartman.**

* * *

><p><strong>Answer: Sam's grandmamma.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Promised in a week! And here it is! Enjoy it!<strong>

* * *

><p>In the outskirts of Hardwicke, Agents O and K are doing the last minute check up for the plan 'Clean Out'. Weapons – ready; nets – set; stun-guns – charged; blasters to destroy – ready. Everything set.<p>

"Everything seems to be going according to plan. For now, anyway." Agent O put away the clipboard.

"Let's first see how accurate these files are, before judging anyone." Agent K took out one of the files and re-read it, while O sent the men out to catch the unsuspecting Halfa's.

* * *

><p>"Will you stop staring at me?" Rose, in a rather annoyed tone, asked the triplets, which were looking right at her face and staring at 2 pictures in their hands at the same time.<p>

Ever since they went to Sasuke's room and fond something, this something got their interest and they went to look in the library for another something and now are annoying Rose with their stares to no end.

"We are just doing a little comparison." Edgar explained and started harder. Finally having enough, Rose moved her hand, so that the pictures, with a 'POOF!', disappear from their hands and appear in her hands.

"Wait a…!" "No fair!" "How did you…?"

"What is this? Why is my Black Rose identity pictures, being compared to Kaito Kid's and this fog like picture?" Rose shouted.

"Well, you see…when we went to Sasuke's room, he was reading _Magic Kaito_ and we saw a pose of Kaito Kid stading that was similar to another pose, we once saw on TV, so we took it and went to look for the same pose in the library, when we found the figure of a picture that was called: The Ghost Magician Thief." Ronald explained.

"Then we went to look threw the pictures of the Halfa identities in Hardwicke's files, when we found Black Rose, looking lot like the Ghost Magician Thief." Richard showed the pictures.

"To see, if it is true or not, we decided to look at you for a while, to see: if you really are Ghost Magician Thief." Edgar finished.

"So, that was the name they gave me. I clearly stated my name is 'Black Rose'. How hard is to remember that?" Rose mumbled to herself.

"SO YOU ARE HER!" They shouted and pointed.

"No yelling in here!" Mrs. Rosewood hissed.

"Sorry." They sheepishly sat down.

"Yes, I am Ghost Magician Thief." Rose said.

"Ahh! So cool!" Ronald leaned forward.

"What inspired you to do it?" Richard acted reporter like.

"What did you do with the money and what did you exactly do to get the 5 million dollars from that bank in San Francisco?" Edgar got even a notebook out.

"Why would you care? I just took the money and donated it to one charity, the bit more of the illegal way. Let's just say: I am the female Robin Hood of ghost magicians." Rose answered.

"Anyone else knew that?" Ray asked, but the rest shook their heads.

"Then live without knowing it, because it was only a one timer." Rose got up and walked away.

"And yet, they gave you a name that isn't what you call yourself. What is up with people and stupid names?" Danny remembered about the 'Invis-O-Bill' time, while everyone else shrugged.

"Has anyone noticed that there are a lot of empty seats today?" Karin asked when she looked around the room. She was right. Some of the classes, like A and D are missing at least a half of their students, while the rest don't look too peachy either.

"Now that you mention it, some of our are not here too." Scarlet looked at the empty seats at their table, just as Dina gave a coughing fit.

"You okay?" David asked.

"I don't feel too good." Dina said, as she looked now rather pale.

"Let's better get her to the nurse." Danny suggested and got her up, with David helping out.

"Just wait for me." David whispered in Minata's ear, who answered with bit of sad eyes.

* * *

><p>"Oh dear. She's got the flu that is roaming around the school." Nurse Bridgette, a plump in her late 50's grey haired woman with a ScottishBritish accent, dressed in a classic 40's white nurse dress, looked over Dina.

"What flu?" Danny asked.

"A little cold that is roaming around the students lately. It only infects ghosts normally, but it also infects the human halves, so it resolves in a more of flu like cold, then your regular one. Nothing to worry about, though. Some more rest, vitamins and she will be good as new," Nurse Bridgette took Dina to the beds in the nurses office, with some other Halfa's in beds. One Halfa was sitting in bed with a computer, "I can't get her to stop using the darn thing." Nurse Bridgette said at the girl, whose name was written on the paper next to her: 'Noi Moku'.

"But this is the worst one yet. My nursery has never been this full, in all my years." Exception of 3 beds, the place is full.

"Anyway to avoid it?" Danny asked.

"Try to avoid it the same way you do with any other cold or flu." Nurse Bridgette said and showed the 2 out, before they got it themselves.

"Could have asked us to get out of the office." Danny commented. David only shrugged.

"You know, this must be the only ever time, I see you without Minata anyway near you." Danny noticed.

"So?" David asked.

"It's just unusual, since ever since you came, I can only see you with her. Wait, do you guys share a room or something?" Danny suddenly asked.

"What? Of course not. We share the bed." Danny looked at him with wide eyes, "Just kidding." He laughed.

"Dude, don't say things like that." Danny said.

"Well sorry. The moment was asking for that and I couldn't resist." David simply said, when got a message on the wristband. When he looked at it, he changed course to the opposite direction, with a smile on his face.

"You don't have to be Einstein to figure out where he is going." Danny said, knowing who could make him smile like that.

* * *

><p>-Outside of Hardwicke, near the forest-<p>

Minata was waiting for David on a tree branch, not suspecting few people behind her.

"We see the thing." Agent Z reported.

"Good. Get it." Agent O ordered. The agents shot Ghost Nets towards Minata.

"What the hell?" She ended up wrapped in nets.

"We got it!" Agent Z cheered.

"What's going on? Let me go!" Minata tried to get out.

"Forget it, Wolf Spirit." Agent Z smirked.

"Wolf Spirit? You mean that hero ghost fighter from Moscow? Sorry to tell you, but I can't be her, I'm just a plain girl." Minata tried to get out.

"Yeah right. We know about your dual identities, freak and your are taken custody by the Guy In White for further studies." Agent Z snapped his fingers for his men to get her.

"Oh, no you won't." An angered voice came from the bushes.

"It must be this freaks freak! Get him!" Agent Z ordered, but got quickly swooped off his feet by a mini-tornado. The other agents got ready their blasters to fire at him, but they all ended up with some serious heat in their hands, when the weapons heated up.

"How's he doing this?" One agent asked.

"I don't know! We don't have a file on him!" Second agent replied.

'_File?'_ Minata thought, when saw something fall from Agent Z's pocket. Quickly moving her legs threw the net, she hid the file under herself. The wind blew again, forcing the agents to draw back to regroup.

"That was easy." David came to free Minata.

"Thanks." She said and took out the file.

"What's that?" He asked.

"They said something about a file and this must be it." She opened it, only for her eyes to widen.

"What is it?" David took the file and read it for himself to find out why a shock:

* * *

><p><span>Subject:<span>

Name: Minata Wolk

Alias: Wolf Spirit

Date of Birth: December 10, 1995

Town of Birth: Sank Petersburg

Town of Raising: Moscow

Blood Type: AB+

Position: 'Hero/Protector'

Family:

Father:

Name: Mihail Wolk

Blood Type: AB+

Status: Alive

Mother:

Name: Hana Wolk

Blood Type: B+

Status: Alive

* * *

><p>"Where the 7 hells they got this info?" David asked.<p>

"How should I know? I'm just as shocked as you are!" Minata said.

"Okay, okay. No reason to snap. Yet." David added. He looked over the file again: "We gotto show this to someone."

"Who?" Minata asked.

"Clockwork." David said.

"Didn't you tell me that he was busy this week with something?" Minata thought.

"Oh right." David thought who else, "Mrs. Hardwicke."

"Works for me." They ran to the Headmistress.

* * *

><p>In Mrs. Hardwicke's office was a weird feeling, when she looked over the 2 files. Yes, 2 files, since Alicia was also there, after she got assaulted by the GIW.<p>

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback-<em>

_She was slowly running towards her karate class, when she suddenly got pulled out of the hallway, threw the window with some ghost rope._

"_What the heck are you doing?" She asked, as she tried to stand up._

"_What we are supposed to do: get a freak of this school." Agent W smirked._

"_Look who's talking." Alicia retorted._

"_Stun her!" Agent W ordered._

"_Oh no, you don't." She caught one of those ropes by feet and pulled them, tripping some agents, like a domino. Then she quickly rolled into a bush and went ghost to get out of those wires. They maybe caught her, but forgot to turn the anti-ghost energy inside the wires, for her to stay in place._

"_Catch me if you can!" Donec said and ran around them with Sonic Speed._

"_Blast her!" Agent W said, but none of the agents could even aim at her, before they lost their weapons and ended up tied themselves._

"_Tooooo slow!" Donec taunted._

"_That's it!" Agent W took a blaster and shoot at her, but failed. She ran quickly behind him and whacked him good with some sweet karate moves._

"_Ready to give up?" Donec asked, as she stopped right in front of him._

"_This wasn't mentioned in the file." Agent W took out the file and looked threw it. Donec quickly knocked him out and grabbed the file._

"_Shit! This is bad! If they got me, they could get anyone's!" She screamed. Quickly she ran to the Headmistress office to tell about this, but not before hanging those agents by their underwear._

"_I always wanted to that." Donec said, before turning into a blue blur._

_-End of Flashback-_

* * *

><p>Her file consisted of almost the same information.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Subject:<span>

Name: Alicia Jessica Johnson

Alias: Donec

Date of Birth: July 15, 1995

Town of Birth: Toronto

Town of Raising: Toronto

Blood Type: O-

Position: 'Hero/Protector'

Family:

Father:

Name: Erick Johnson

Blood Type: O+

Status: Dead

Mother:

Name: Jenny Johnson

Blood Type: AB-

Status: Dead

Grandmother: Ally Johnson

Blood Type: O-

Status: Alive

* * *

><p>"I don't understand. How could have they gotten this? All of the files regarding your personal life are locked behind several locks in this office." Mrs. Hardwicke thought.<p>

"There might be a chance that they have a spy somewhere." David guessed.

"But where? I'll do a check over everyone. In the meantime, if you guys se any suspicious activity, tell me right away." Mrs. Hardwicke told them.

"You got it!" Alicia said and ran out as quick as she can run in her human form, while David and Minata followed her quietly.

"I think this will only get worse and worse." Mrs. Hardwicke sighed, having suspicions about the files.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? Good? Bad? Neutral? Sorry for the flu, but I thought it won't hurt anyone if it happened. It also helped me a bit more to use David, the way fighterofflames wanted. Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

_**Kyuubi No Tenshi**_

* * *

><p><strong>Question 8: What is Jack's favorite sweet snack?<strong>


	14. Chapter 14: Weird Hallway

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom doesn't belong to me, he belongs to Butch Hartman.**

* * *

><p><strong>Answer: Fudge.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Heh heh, another chapter by yours truly, Kyuubi No Tenshi.<strong>

**So, from this moment I have 9 free days from school. It can mean that either updates will be sooner by one day or two, if I don't have a lazy moment or if I am visiting my grandparents, who have no internet, but they do have a computer for me to work on. Well, let's see how the world goes.**

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>"You told us these files are good!" Agent O yelled.<p>

"Well, I gave you the files about certain Halfas regarding primary information that was correct, correct?" The man asked.

"Correct." Agent K said.

"The files had that, but I never said they had everything on them. The moves were one of those. My bad, I agree, but you only used 2 files out of 5 and lost them." The man stated.

"They were stolen. We need more precise information." Agent K said.

"Sorry, but for now that was the best I can give you. Try your luck on the other 3. Maybe you will have a lucky moment." The man walked away from the room with a dark smirk on his face.

"I don't like him." Agent O stated.

"Neither do I, but we need information. Let's go. 3 more to try and catch." The agents also left quickly to get plan 'Clean Out 2' ready.

* * *

><p>Another quite morning at Hardwicke. Mrs. Hardwicke still remembers the days that she went to the same school she is head of now.<p>

'_Those were the days.'_ She thought when she saw some old pictures on the walls. Right now, she is walking threw one hallway that isn't used much. Actually, this hallway is rarely by anyone. Compared to the well taken care of dark wood on the walls in the regular hallways, the wood here seemed to be not so clean or well taken care of, when you look at it. The cream colored parts on the walls are a lot paler shade compared to the regular ones. Why is this hallway in this state? Simple: it is the Memory Hallway of pictures of the previous students and classes of Hardwicke threw their years, so it isn't visited much and often enough people don't really know about this hallway. Which is the reason for Mrs. Hardwicke is coming here. The pictures are not that interesting as of now, compared to what she is going to: the big wooden doors at the end of the hallway. That is her goal.

Since the school rarely has any security problems, they door itself was unlocked and she just walked down the stairs of that particular passage to go to…something very important, which is of no interest for you guys now.

* * *

><p>"What is wrong with my luck?" Danny asked, panting heavily as he sat down. For some reason, ghosts kept coming. Not that he fought them alone all the time, some did join in, like Akira, Jong, Henry, Alicia, Shin and David, but even still they tried to aim at Danny, not the other ghost kids, which was weird. Skulker would have wanted a full collection of Halfa heads on his wall with this number, but he only seems to be aiming at him. Why? If only he knew. When he asked them, they only said not to ask about their job. Is someone hiring them to attack him? Well, he does have a list of suspects, but the Number 1 spot belongs to: Vlad MastersPlasmius. Having a break Danny was lying on the grass with no intention of moving from the nice cozy spot on the grass, where the sun was shining above his head.

Of course, that was before he heard the bell to the next class: History.

"Oh man, I'm late!" Danny ran towards the school, right threw the door towards the stair case. Of all the times you think now would be the worst time to forget which hallway to take. Well, that is what happened to Danny.

'Which was it?' Danny looked at the numerous hallways ahead of him and took one on his left. When he was halfway threw it, Danny then understood this is the wrong hallway. When he turned his head he saw numerous of old pictures on the walls. Some were paintings as well and they all had kids on them. After a closer inspection those kids were taken on the pictures 2 since they were: "Halfas." Danny looked at each picture. Each of them had a letter under it and the year the picture was either taken or when they finished Hardwicke. Like: C – 1875; D – 1901; A – 1962; E – 1973. The walls were practically covered in pictures, as if this was the only place for them to be. Until he stumbled upon an old wooden door. It had old style metal vines on it and a single door handle on it with a lock, but it clearly was unlocked when Danny noticed the small gap.

Swiftly opening it, some dust flew up, but when settled down, an old rock staircase came into view going down into the blackness.

"Okay, this is something you won't see everyday." Danny said to himself. With curiosity being a beast, Danny walked down the stairs to see where they go.

* * *

><p>"Flah!" David quietly exclaimed.<p>

"Say what?" Minata asked.

"The Fire of Flah. Remember? The big fire we saw the other day, when we followed Pipino?" David said.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot about it." Minata said.

"What's a Flah?" Karin asks, when she leans closer to the 2 having to hear what are they talking about.

"Nothing of your concern." David pushes her back.

"NO PUSHING!" Bass screams, making the whole class jump, "Hey, where is Danny?" They all just shrugged.

"Well, someone go find him. This history test is rather important." Bass says.

"I'll go." Rosaline said and left the class.

"Okay, where would he be? The outside." She takes a guess and goes to look for him.

* * *

><p>"How long does this thing goes on?" Danny asked, as he used his ghost ray to make it like a little flashlight. The surroundings looked pretty much the same: old grey rocks, with spider webs and dust over it. Watching his step, Danny finally reached the bottom.<p>

"The stairs start at the 2nd floor, but go on into the basement? Who makes stairs like these?" Then he saw a big wooden door, with lots of writings engraved on it, with some metallic vines on it. There was a single lock to the door, which he tried to budge, but found out it was locked.

"They keep the upstairs unlocked, yet this one locked. If it's important, they are doing a crappy job of keeping this place a secret." Danny said and, accidentally, turned off the 'flashlight' and saw some small light emitting from behind the door. It was blue and shiny. Quite whispers came from the room, which to Danny had to put his head onto the door to hear them: "Nehw lliw eht kcatta lliw neppah?" An old female voice asked.

"Noos. Noos." A booming voice answered.

"Lliw tie b mih?"

"On. Elpoep ni etihw."

"Elpoep ni etihw?"

"Sey."

"Dootsrednu." The woman started to walk towards the door.

"Oh boy." Danny quickly got out of the way of the door and turned invisible. The door opened up and the woman came out. Mrs. Hardwicke. She then closed the door and locked it with a big old style gold key that was around her neck. With a small look around, Lady Night came from behind: "What did it say?"

"Men in white will come." Mrs. Hardwicke answered dryly.

"Higher defences?" Lady Night suggested.

"The highest," Mrs. Hardwicke nodded, "And get him out." Mrs. Hardwicke motioned her head towards the invisible Danny.

'_How could she see me?'_ Danny asked inside his head, when he suddenly felt sleepy.

"That was quick." Mrs. Hardwicke commented.

"Knock of Sleep is fast." Lady Night said.

"Knock of Sleep? We will so have to work on your attack names." Mrs. Hardwicke said.

"Oh c'mon! It was the best I could come up for it!" Lady Night argued.

"Well, we will try better." Mrs. Hardwicke said and left.

"Do I have to get him to his room?" Lady Night asked.

"No, I think Rosaline is looking for him. Just get her and she will do the rest." Mrs. Hardwicke started to climb up the stairs, "And we also have to get an elevator. My old bones are killing me!"

'_Why don't you just fly up?'_ Lady Night thought and called Rosaline to get Danny.

* * *

><p>"How the hell he got there?" Rosaline asked threw her phone.<p>

"No clue, he must have mixed up some hallways and got here. Just get him to his room and make a believable cover story." Miss Carter said.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Rosaline ended the call and went to get Danny, "Why do I start thinking we got a Harry Potter on our hands?"

* * *

><p>After few hours, Danny opened his eyes to find himself in his room and some sounds came from his right. He looked to see the triplets watching some shows on his TV.<p>

"What are you guys doing here?" Danny asked, as he sat up.

"Well, you see, our TV's somehow broke and we have a show that we really want to and have to watch." Edgar explained.

"Please don't throw us out! We must know he gets thrown out and who doesn't on the Ekstrasense Fight!" Richard went all begging.

"Ekstrasense Fight?" Danny asked.

"A Russian TV shows called 'Битва Экстрасенсов' (Ekstransense Fight), which is only watchable on TV3+. Right now Season 11 is taking place." Ronald explains.

"Alright, alright. Watch your show." Danny says and looks at the clock, "I slept for 4 hours!"

"Ah, yeah. Rose said that you must have been tired from all that fighting against ghosts, which finally caught on, that she somehow managed to talk in to let you have a free day. Be glad, she doesn't do that to everyone." Edgar said and turned his attention on the TV, as the host starts telling how the ekstrasenses will have to find the truth about some girl's murder.

"Wasn't there a test in History?" Danny remembered.

"Just go and search for Consultation times. You can write it during them." Ronald said.

"Thanks." Danny said and went to find the list of Consultation Times.

* * *

><p>"So, that's what it is." Minata said. Both she and David are sitting on the roof.<p>

"Yeah, and that's what it can do," David said, "If that's here it should be here too. Sneaky old lady. Keeps one of the strongest items of the world inside a school full of kids."

"You think a lady her age wouldn't know a trick or two? I wouldn't be surprised if she knew more then 3." Minata commented.

"Bag of tricks for sure. Where could she keep that?" David thought.

"Search party?" She asked.

"Eh, I got nothing else to do." David said, as they both slipped into their ghost forms and went into a little search.

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! Chapter 14 done!<strong>

**Hope fighterofflames and WinxPossible don't mind on the case how I used David and Minata. It's just I got this idea at first, but I thought if I use my OC it wouldn't be that interesting, but if I use other OC it would be bit more interesting.**

**So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a good day/night/evening/morning.**

**I also hope you remember how to read the 'language' correctly.**

_**Kyuubi No Tenshi**_

* * *

><p><strong>Question 9: What's the name of the episode where Box Ghost had the Pandora's Box<strong>


	15. Chapter 15: Another Attack

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman, each OC belongs to their own creator, while I only own my OC and this plot. Nothing more.**

* * *

><p><strong>Answer: Boxed Up Fury<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A sooner update, like I said. 2 in a week. Great, huh?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Also, has anyone else seen the new <em>Detective Conan<em> movie _Quarter of Silence_? I think that was awesome and really worth the waiting.**

**And please don't tell me I was the only one crying when Conan got caught in the avalanche and when the others were looking for him with only 15 minutes to save him before he dies. Cuz that was really dramatic and I am sensitive, but also with a bad temper.**

* * *

><p>"Are we all set?" Agent O asked.<p>

"Yes sir." The agents said.

"Good. Get at least one freak!" Agent K ordered.

"Sir, yes sir." The agents left for Hardwicke.

"This better work," Agent O said, "Or that deal is off." The man came from the shadows: "Do not worry. You can always learn something if you try hard enough."

"We're not students, we are agents and we must have one of them to study from them, not from our mistakes." Agent K said.

"Suite yourself." The man walked away from the 2.

* * *

><p>"Pond – nothing; garage – nothing; kitchen – nothing; men's changing rooms – nothing;" David counts.<p>

"Same with the girl's." Minata adds.

"Horse stables – nothing. Where could it be hidden?" David laid down on the roof, that they were on.

"The forest?" Minata suggests.

"Nah. That fire is there. Besides the land property on the forest doesn't go any further then that cliff behind the waterfall." David said.

"_So_? (Translation: Really?) Maybe it's not here then." Minata guessed.

"Maybe." David said, staring at the clouds.

* * *

><p>"Idiot." Henry said.<p>

"Moron." Jong replied.

"Stupider." Henry said.

"Nitwit."

"Dino-butt!"

"Hunter-jerk!"

"Scaly-face!"

And so on and so on they went. These 2 have been arguing since morning and they don't look like they are planning on stopping.

"You are hopeless." Jong said.

"I know you are, but what am I?" Henry said back.

"Will you ever shut up?" Jong shouted.

"I don't know." Henry replied.

"Yeah, you got no brain to know that." Jong said.

"Listen here, reptile breath, I got brains and at least I'm not a jerk like you!" Henry yelled.

"Want a knuckle sandwich?" Jong threatened.

"Ah!" The both heard a voice scream.

"What was that?" Henry asked.

"As if I know." Jong said. They both went towards the source of the scream to see Misty, as Midnight, struggling to get out of some weird glowing light cage.

"Why do those guys look like those clones from _Star Wars_?" Jong asked. No kidding, the agents did really look like those clones, only they had pure white suite, with see-threw visors.

"What's next? Evil Empire?" Henry asked.

"I don't know." Jong said and he changed into his ghost mode.

"What do you think you're doing?" Henry asked.

"What does it look like chicken? I'll go help her." Jurassic turned into a raptor and went to get closer to the 'Clones'.

"Well, I'm not staying behind." Henry stated and also went ghost to help Midnight.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing? Let me go!" Midnight tried to blast her way out, but to no avail.<p>

"No use of trying. This is the newest anti-ghost shield money can make." Agent R said.

"Oh really? Let's see that money in action." Jurassic appears suddenly, as a raptor.

"Another one! We don't know anything about him, so knock him out!" Agent R orders.

"Not going to happen!" Hunter shot some ghost rays at them and they went flying. Jurassic turned off the shield.

"Thanks, Jong." Midnight said, as she got out and blasted some of the 'Clones' away with eye beams.

"Nice." Henry said when he suddenly got netted, "Not nice."

"Lame." Jurassic said and turned pterodactyl, grabbing some of them by his feet and lifting above ground several feet, before dropping them.

"Ouch." Henry said, then he changed into a small plane and attacked from the skies at them.

"My turn." Midnight attacked with some impressive ghost beams.

"Retreat!" Agent R ordered, making them all run away like little girls.

"That wasn't fun." Henry said, when he changed back to normal.

"That's because you were here." Jong said.

"Listen here wise guy,"

"No you listen here,"

"Oh no, you,"

"No you,"

And they started again the argument, making Midnight slowly back away: _'Okay, saying 'thank you' later.'_

* * *

><p>"You're not going to believe this: Misty got assaulted by the GIW!" Alison tells Katherine.<p>

"Seriously?" Katherine asked.

"Aha, she told me that a moment ago. Good thing Jong and Henry saved her, they had some tech she couldn't break from the inside." Alison tells her.

"Jong and Henry? The forever rivals?" Katherine asked.

"I know it is crazy to believe that they worked together, but still they did." Alison says.

"Why are girls always so excited about things? It's not interesting at all." Akira says as he walks by.

"Gosh, put some emotion in the guy." Alison commented.

* * *

><p>"So they do sudden attacks." David, Minata and Alicia are on the roof.<p>

"And how are we supposed to know when are they going to do it or in fact who the hell will they attack?" Alicia asked.

"I'm not a seer." David said.

"Then let's find a seer." Alicia said.

"This is not one of those Sonic cartoons with the seer's." Minata retorted.

"The only cartoon where a seer is, that I know per 100%, is _Sonic Underground_." Alicia states.

"Where do you a group of 3 hedgehogs?" Minata asked.

"This isn't Mobius." Alicia said.

"Someone put me out of my misery." Minata muttered to herself.

"We got a bigger problem then a Sonic cartoon," Alicia took in a breath, "No comment." David stopped her.

"They didn't even get a file." Alicia said.

"Which is why I did." David showed Misty's file.

"How did you get it?" Alicia asked, "I thought I was the fastest girl."

"You are. I just froze time." David said. Alicia's face told them her question: 'How?'

"I have a way." David opened the file:

* * *

><p><span>Subject:<span>

Name: Misty LeBlanc

Alias: Midnight

Date of Birth: April 10, 1997

Town of Birth: Montreal

Town of Raising: Montreal

Blood Type: O

Position: 'Hero/Protector'

Family:

Father:

Name: Rain LeBlanc

Blood Type: O

Status: Dead

Mother:

Name: Renee LeBlanc

Blood Type: AB

Status: Alive

Sister:

Name: Stormy LeBlanc

Blood Type: O

Status: Alive (Twin)

* * *

><p>"Everything's the same." He closed the file.<p>

"Same agent, huh?" Alicia said.

"Looks that way. Okay, I'll give this one to the old lady and you, Alicia, look for anything weird and Minata do what you gotto do." David said, and the 3 departed.

* * *

><p>"Another attack? What is up with them?" Danny asked, as he cleaned the blackboard. Right now, they were in an empty chemistry classroom, cleaning it after a certain trio made a little accident with some chemicals.<p>

"Don't know. Some say that they got information on us, while others say they are stalking us." Elizabeth was holding the mop.

"Oh great. Now I have to be careful while going to the bathroom." Alexander said.

"Don't be nasty." Elizabeth stepped on his foot.

"Ow!" He grabbed it, dropping the bucket of water, he had in his hands.

"You did technically deserve it." Angela said, before returning to her cleaning area.

"Don't know about them stalkers, but I have a hunch that they somehow know at least something about few of us, if not everything." Demetri was sitting on a table.

"Mind helping?" Anima extended a mop.

"There's a spot dirty." Demetri pointed at one spot.

"Okay." Anima 'accidentally' hit Demetri's head with the mop.

"Ow! Why did you do that for?" Demetri rubbed his head.

"Did what?" Anima played innocent.

"A little cocky, don't ya think?" Scarlet commented.

"I'm wondering more: why are not the culprits here?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, it's their mess, not ours." Angela agreed.

"Let's leave this on them?" Danny suggested.

"Sure." The others said, left the mops and buckets and left.

"Where are you going?" The ST asked, when they decided to enter the class.

"To do what we want. Clean it yourselves." Alexander said.

"Mean." ST said.

* * *

><p>In a dark place, somewhere in the forest a boy was walking to some place. His normal cherry reddish brown eyes have faded into a whitish red color. He stopped in front of a cave and waited. Soon the Shadow character appeared.<p>

"I see you brought it. Was it hard to get?" Shadow asked.

"No Master." The boy replied in a creepy empty emotionless way and handed some papers.

"Ah yes. This will do good, very good indeed. Thank you. Now go back before anyone notices you." Shadow disappeared.

"At once, Master." The boy replied and turned to go back to Hardwicke.

* * *

><p><strong>So, did you enjoy it?<strong>

**You can try and guess who it is. I dare you guys to guess. Or are you a bit scared to do it?**

**In any case, I hope you enjoyed it and I hope, to have more free days to work on the next chapters.**

_**Kyuubi No Tenshi**_

* * *

><p><strong>Question 10: What was the name of the Lunch Lady's and Box Ghosts daughter from <em>The Ultimate Enemy<em>?**


	16. Chapter 16: Test and Sdrow

**Disclaimer: I own only these things:**

* * *

><p><strong>My OC;<strong>

**The Plot;**

**The School;**

**And The Questionnaire;**

**Everything else either belongs to Butch Hartman or someone else that owns their OC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Answer: Box Lunch<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>fighterofflames:<span> No I am not doomed.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>ForeverHalfa:<span> Bentou-chan, so kawaii!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>WinxPossible:<span> That's good to hear! Some people do have taste in good anime movies! Conan is amazing!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>UgunsGreka Fans:<span> You really need to spend some time with some more people.**

**Yes, those 2 scenes were amazing. I really did cry when Ran was yelling out for both Conan and Shinichi.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Titanic X:<span> (Dressed as Yoda) You will found out soon enough, young Jedi. (Laughs) Sorry, I couldn't help it.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>SonOfLucifer:<span> It is. And that is the plan.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Veronicas Music is My Life:<span> Yes, but they didn't. **

**Tom and Jerry? (Looks at Jong and Henry and compares to Tom and Jerry) The names do sound similar.**

**Well excuse me!**

**I feel so sorry for him now. And I'm scared of you.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Susurino:<span> I don't know to worry about the spy or not with 2 murderess girls around.**

**Lunchie? That sounds cute!**

* * *

><p>When it seemed to be a normal day, as normal it can be, at Hardwicke, something always happens. This time, it was an unexpected visit by someone Danny thought he wouldn't see for a long time. It started during Literature. Mrs. Roberts, the friendly thin lady at the age of 50, red headed and blue eyed was going over the task that she was giving.<p>

"Today I want you kids to make a poem by yourself. It can be a love poem or a sad poem or anything of the poem's genre. Use anything that you want, it must be done by end of class." Mrs. Roberts instructs. And they start.

Danny decided to make a poem for Sam. But how to start?

Looking for something to inspire from, Danny looked around to see what the others are doing. Katherine was having a moment of creativity (which was visible by the many bright words on her paper); Rose was doing her poem slowly; the triplets were…well 2 of them were making something that seems to be oak tree leaves out of paper and red and white lines, while the other was writing something; Akira was only writing something with not much care in his words; it looks like Minata and David were sharing the paper; Angela was doing her poem with lots of golden colored pens; Scarlet – lots of red in it; Alison was thinking over her poem; Misty was making her final touches already; Karin was making lots of black marker words; Anima was also making words black, but she was constantly looking at someone; Alex was only scribbling something; Ashton was throwing her creativity in; Elizabeth was doing her poem with care; Alexander was still having a blank page; Diana was adding lots of white and yellow in hers; Jong and Henry again tension in between; Nicholas was sleeping for some reason; Alicia was probably making a Sonic poem;

**(Alicia: Why does everyone think everything I do has something to do with Sonic?**

**KNT: Cuz, you are his super freak fan that probably even knows his blood type?**

**Alicia: Shut up. I at least don't go all gaga when I see or hear something that has to do with Detective Conan, Conan-freak!**

**KNT: You're going down!)**

Ray was writing and looking at Alicia; Demetri was only sitting in a thinker pose; while Shin was sitting with a blank look on his face. You know the blank face thing was getting kind of creepy lately. When he was eve having fun with his friends, he suddenly went all blank and didn't hear a thing. And that was starting to happen more often and often.

"10 minutes left." Mrs. Roberts tells the time.

'_Shoot.'_ Danny started to write what came to his mind, hoping it will be worth something. Before looking at his paper, Danny thinks he saw someone he really knows.

* * *

><p>"We still got 2 chances left." Agent O looks threw the files.<p>

"But they can get them too. We need another plan. We need to get more information on them then we have." Agent K said.

"And how will you get those?" Agent Z asked.

"By the way, where did you 2 get those files?" Agent R asked, as he got his hand out of the cast finally.

"That is not of your concern." Agent O and K replied and left.

"I got a feeling they ain't telling us something." Agent Z said.

"Yeah, they are having 'meetings' lately a lot." Agent G, the only female agent of the GIW, said.

**(A.N.: Just imagine her looking like Hello Nurse from Animaniacs dressed in a white dress suite and sunglasses)**

"Agreed. Code 195: Agent Following Activated." Agent Z activated special GPS locators.

* * *

><p>"Man is this place huge." Hunter Jones, a soft brown eyed, small built kid, but kind of tall for his age, spiky blonde 14 year old, another new kid walked around the school.<p>

"Get used to it. You will be learning, living and enjoying your life here till you finish school." Mr. Jameson said.

"Glad to hear that." Hunter said sarcastically.

"Dorms," Jameson points at the right, "Classes," He points at the left side, "All information, meal times, nurses office, Headmistress's office, library in this building. Stables are behind it. Have a nice day." Jameson leaves.

"And where am I supposed to go?" Hunter asked.

"I'll show you!" A black haired blue eyed pale skin girl appeared, "I'm Annie Holland, also known as White Shadow in ghost mode, your Class Eldest. I'll show you everything personally."

"Thanks Annie." Hunter said and followed the chirpy girl.

"By the way, you're part of class A. We don't get much new kids, so we are all excited!" Annie adds and pulls him to show his room.

* * *

><p>"Alright all you maggots! Today we will learn to work with your senses. Turn all ghost and follow me." General Truman, who also went ghost, phased threw the ground.<p>

"You know I wonder why we are all together." Black Rose (Rosaline) said. For some weird reason all of the students have the same class right now.

"I was wondering that too." Kindle (Diana) agreed.

"Think this is a test?" Soul (Karin) asked.

"If t is, there will be a big possibility of cheating." Midnight (Alexander from A) commented.

"Depends on what kind of test it is." Starlight (Zoey also from A) added.

When they finally phased threw the ground, they found themselves in a very big old metal box with only one window, showing some of the teachers, and only one ventilation shaft for air. There were some small build in lamps at the ceiling, but they barely gave any light, they have to use their ghost enhanced visions to see something.

"Land on the ground all of you!" General screamed at them, which they quickly followed.

"Good. You are probably asking yourselves 'why are we here?' I'll tell you that! To see if we can activate your Sdrows!" General answered.

"Sdrows?" Skye Spirit (Skye from D) asked.

"For you maggots that don't know: Sdrows means Swords in the Ancient Halfa Language. It appeared from the first ever Ghost Language, as you know we couldn't copy them but we did have similar words, so it appeared from it. But this isn't history. I'll do a quick legend tale about the Sdrows: they are ancient swords made a very long time ago, I think it was about 200-400 years before the first pyramid in Egypt was made, they were specifically made to fit a certain Halfa. When time went by, the Sdrows somehow managed to adapt to another Halfa when they had to. Each sdrow became a sword that fit the person perfectly, but when they opened up that was the question. It cold be now, it could be later. It depends on how easy is it to read the person. Those handles you have are the sdrow primary form." General explains.

"These?" Contata Nightmare (Hayden from C) takes his one out.

"Correct. I hope you didn't loose them though. Even if yours doesn't appear it could either appear for someone else or do a nice helping out in case you need money." General laughed.

"Oops." Alex says to himself.

"I really do, cuz today we will try to open them for you! Test in survivor style. Don't worry, we won't do Hunger Games." General laughed in a dark tone at them, making the kids feel not too safe.

"I don't like this guy." Hunter said.

"Don't worry; you're not the only one." White Shadow replies.

"This test will have to happen with you only using your senses. This proved to be the best way for the sdrows to open up." General said.

"And how is that going to work?" Darkness (Alex) asked.

"You will see darkness, Darkness." General now disappeared from the room.

"Now what?" Spirit (Ash) asked, looking around.

"Now: fight for your existence with these robots. No escape is possible here." General's vice sounds threw the intercom, as big metal doors open up to show big robots that look ready to destroy.

"By the way: they won't stop till they did their mission or till they are destroyed." General added.

"Oh swell." Tantei (Shin) said, as the lights turned off, "That explains the darkness thing."

"Everyone go sky!" Elements (David) exclaimed and everyone jumped up, as a shockwave appears on the ground.

"Good reflex." Electrode (Ray) thanked.

Shadow Knight (Kyle from A) attacked with fire attacks at the robots, but that didn't help much.

"What? They should have melted at least a part off." Shadow Knight didn't understand.

* * *

><p>"Of course they won't melt. They were made specifically for this task." Erick Smith (Or simply Mr. Smith), the motorbike teacher, said.<p>

"Not that they know that." Annabella Ramirez, the Spanish teacher, added.

"They better do figure how to defeat them." Pipino, the French teacher, said

"They will soon." Miss Carter said.

"What about the sick students?" Annabella asked.

"They will have their chance later. Right now, it must be done." Miss Carter's face didn't show much of an emotion right now.

"She's scary when she does that." Pipino whispered to Annabella.

"I know." She whispered back.

* * *

><p>"How do we fight these?" Shadow (Scarlet) blasted away another bot.<p>

"Just keep blasting. We might figure out the right combo to fight them. You know, like in Sacred 2." Black Rose (Rosaline) says.

"I hope you're right." Shadow (Scarlet) says and attacks another one.

* * *

><p>Crow (Alexander) tried to attack with a crow attack, but his robot opponents seemed to be able to avoid his attacks.<p>

"Watch out Crow! You almost hit me!" Raven (Elizabeth) said.

"Sorry-ugh!" He got hit from behind hard enough to make him hit the ground hard. Raven (Elizabeth) attacked with ghost beams right at the bots, but they evaded the attacks.

"No way." She breathed and got hit from behind hard as well.

* * *

><p>"Any ideas?" Wolf Spirit (Minata) asked.<p>

"Nothing much. Our senses are all that leads us, but we don't even know how they fight." Elements (David) said.

"Then I'll try spontaneous." Wolf Spirit (Minata) turned into a wolf and attacked the closest bot. She bit it a few times, but it strike back right at her, throwing her few feet away.

"Minata!" Elements (David) rushed to her.

* * *

><p>"For the love of all stars, this is hopeless." Star (Stella) said, she flew up and started to shine very bright, "Now we can see everything!"<p>

"I can't see a thing!" Du (Edgar) fell not he ground.

"What do you mean? It's bright!" Star (Stella) stated.

"Our eyes are used to dark now. You're making us blind!" Danny yelled out.

"Oh." Star (Stella) stopped the glow and got knocked on ground by Cin (Casey from C) hit her on the head: "I always wanted to do that to her."

* * *

><p>"Stella Starlight AKA Star is out." Jameson wrote on the clipboard.<p>

"I owe you 10 bucks." Pipino said.

"I told you: fashion lovers won't last long." General smirked with joy.

* * *

><p>"What do we do Alex?" Nirvana (Anima) asked when she felt bumping into him.<p>

"Fight back." Darkness (Alex) stated.

"But it's not working." She reminded. He shrugged: "Try to find a weak spot then." Then he flew off.

"If they're male, then there's only one weak spot for them." Nirvana (Anima) said, making the closest boys standing near her shiver.

* * *

><p>Electrode (Ray) shot another one down, but it also came up again.<p>

"How does this help?" He screamed out to no one particular and got hit right on his head. Donec (Alicia), who was searching for some weakness, saw that: "Ray!" She tried to run to him, but those bots blocked her.

"Speed Brake!" She uses one of her Brake abilities and smashes right threw them.

"Remind me not to stand right in her way when she does that." Nero (Demetri) says to Jurassic (Jong).

"Duly noted." He agreed.

"Ray! You okay?" She got to him.

"Look mommy, pretty stars." Electrode (Ray) said, dazed.

"Oh man, you're a mess." Donec (Alicia) comments, just as he gets captured and almost swollen by the robot.

"What the heck? Get me out of here!" He tries to fight his way out. Right about now, all of the robots giant mouths opened up and they all decided to swallow the Halfa's.

"Hell." Black Rose (Rosaline) says.

"You said it." Soul (Karin) adds and they both fly away.

"Hey, let me go!" Henry screams, as he tries to get out.

"They're anti-ghost! We can't beat that!" Spirit (Ashton) finally realizes.

"That explains a lot." Shadow Knight (Kyle) thinks about that. Pli and Cat evade another wave of attacks: "But how do we defeat them?" They both ask. No one noticed the blue haired quill style girl standing with her eyes shut and her sdrows in her hand near her face.

_'If there is anything to open up then do it. Do it! If you are one of the sdrows then heck open up!'_ She thinks of everyone in the room, who might get eaten by the robots, especially about Ray. The handle began to glow in pale light blue, as it intensifies to bright cobalt blue and it gives a crack.

"Huh?" Everyone else looks at her. Her sdrow opened up from a simple old rusty handle to a Excalibur style sword: its handle was dark blue with things that seamed to be quills, the metal of the sword was light blue with green lights in it; the connecting part between the sword and the handle had stylish quills going both up and down (3 each direction).

"Is that her…" Akatsuki (Akira) began to ask.

* * *

><p>"Sdrows. One of them has opened up." Annabella said.<p>

"I owe you 20." General said to Mrs. Rosewood.

"Of course you do. I told you she will open up. She's fast." She smiled at this.

* * *

><p>"Spin Dash Cyclone!" Donec (Alicia) begins to spin fast around, making blue waves come out of the sword, blasting the bots in pieces, but not hitting any of the Halfa's.<p>

"Am I seeing things?" Shadow (Scarlet) asked.

"I don't think so." Midnight (Misty) said.

"She really is doing it." Midnight (Alexander) nodded.

**(A.N.: Some Halfa's have similar names, so I will always show which one we are talking about so that you guys don't mix anything up)**

* * *

><p>"Alicia Johnson AKA Donec has opened up her sdrow." Jameson writes down.<p>

"I think it is enough for today." Miss Carter said.

"Understood." General said and turned on the intercom: "Alright maggots! That was it for today! Next time we will do this, I hope you guys open up more of them. Dismissed!"

"Let's get out of here." Starlight (Zoey) said and they all flew out of the place.

* * *

><p>"That was so great, the way you blasted those bots away." Edgar said. All of class B were enjoying the nice sun set in the small park in front of the school.<p>

"How did you do it?" Richard asked.

"I thought I could try a Spinning Spin Dash that's how." Alicia answered.

"But that was amazing. You're the only one that did it." Ray said, making her turn red.

"Not everything was amazing. My side hurts." Minata rubbed her right side, the one in which she got hit by a bot.

"That was bad, true. Still I think it was a great work out!" Ronald stood up.

"Life threatening, you mean." Katherine corrects him.

"Hey, we still are alive. What's the big deal now? As long as something doesn't go wrong or bad, there is nothing to worry about." Danny waved it off.

"But there is something, Mr. Fenton." A too familiar voice came from behind. Danny quickly turned to see…Lancer!

"Mister Lancer?" Danny exclaimed.

"Hello." Lancer simply said.

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked.

"Who's this?" Angela asked.

"Mister Lancer, my teacher from my previous school." Danny tells her.

"Oh, the one that can talk so boring to make you fall asleep." Angela remembers.

"Oh, that isn't too nice. To answer: I am here to hang out with you mates!" Lancer tries another slang he read in his book, "Beside the point, I will be, for a while, your new Literature teacher."

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Danny yells out.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! Lancer in Hardwicke? What did I do? Hey, I'm doing what I want. You folks just have to wait and see.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The reason for the name <span>'Spin Dash Cyclone'<span> is because I thought it would fit her. I will also make cool moves for your OC with their own sword when time comes, so you just wait.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it and that you will review it!<strong>

_**Kyuubi No Tenshi**_

* * *

><p><strong>Question 11: Why did Valerie go out with Tucker in <em>Shades of Gray<em>?**


	17. Chapter 17: Failed Again

**Disclaimer: I own only these things:**

* * *

><p><strong>My OC;<strong>

**The Plot;**

**The School;**

**And The Questionnaire;**

**Everything else either belongs to Butch Hartman or someone else that owns their OC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Answer: She went out with Tucker because she needed to get the information about ghosts from Danny's parents threw Tucker.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tails2323: Don't worry about Alicia. I know just the punishment for her.<strong>

**Shin Kuso: I hate to ask what the hell she cooked up for her.**

**KNT: Shut up or you'll join her.**

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know you all are asking why the hell is Lancer here and does he knows about the Halfas? The answer is no, he has no freaking idea about the Halfas. The reason, why is he here, will be explained in the chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p>Lancer. Here. In a school full of half-ghosts. Lancer, my old teacher, teaching us something. In a school with half-ghosts. These same lines went threw Danny's mind for a few minutes. Or maybe longer, because when he looked threw the window, he saw that it was already night time.<p>

"Was I sitting here for that long?" Then he notices that he isn't outside anymore, but inside his room with the same trio from before watching something on his TV again. Edgar turns to face Danny: "Before you start yelling at us to get out of your room, we can tell you that you nodded with your head when we asked, can we watch the TV and we have to see what will Elizabeth do now that her dad and Denis have caught her."

"Better tell me what happened when I suddenly blanked out." Danny said.

"You just went blank and sat there. Everyone agreed that it would be better if we get you in your room." Richard told him.

"Great. Does Lancer know?" Danny piped in the question.

"I don't think so." Ronald says.

"Then why is he here?" Danny asked/yelled at them.

"Do we look like telepaths?" All 3 of them asked him.

"In a way." Danny nods. The triplets just shrugged and returned to their show.

"What are you watching?" Danny looked to see 2 women talking in a kitchen about the thin brunette's plan of lying to her dad and husband that she has regained her memory, but won't tell them.

"_UgunsGrēks_. A TV show back at Latvia. It is made and shown there. It is a hit show. Whne it was asked how much do the fans love it, the producer only shrugged because the special machine, that was supposed to tell how much, just blew up and it is clearly shown that the love of this show is way above sky high!" Edgar tells.

"And what it is about?" Danny added a question.

"The show started as _Neprāta Cena_, or in English it would be…_Insanities Price_ and the actions all happen in…" Edgar began to tell about the show, what was the first name, where it was shown, how they then asked for charity from the viewers and then changed channels and the name, how they hold now the 6th season and how it is still at the top.

**(A.N.: It is the truth. Such a show is in Latvia. I am not making this up. I read in a magazine (I think it was _Jaunais Laiks_ (_New Time_)) about the fan love to the show. If you wish to see this show, in Latvian though (Maybe somewhere there are English version, I don't know) look for www . tv3play . lv and try to find _UgunsGrēks_. I still can't believe they killed of Martha, even if it was in the end of season 3 and technically the voting should Martha and Leon be together: yes or no, got the yes, she still dies! And it the alternative 'no' version she just leaves)**

"You guys must really like soap operas." Danny comments.

"So what if it is? It is way better then that…Bold and the Beauty or what is it called. The thing started before we were born. How can we watch it all?" Edgar asks.

"Point. Okay, what's going in this episode?" Danny sits next to them and they fill him inn on what happened threw the last few season till this episode (Yes, the commercials are long enough to tell 6 seasons. How else do you think a 30 minute an episode takes about 1 hour?).

* * *

><p>Donec (Alicia) was working out with her sdrow. Being the first to open it, she felt hyped up enough to do anything. Even to swim and she mostly hates swimming, since she doesn't know how to swim.<p>

**(A.N.: Or maybe because Sonic doesn't know how to swim)**

Donec turns to me: "Shut up."

**(A.N.: SHE BROKE THE 4th WALL!)**

Donec muttered something and did the Spin Dash Cyclone again: "This is so awesome! I really am loving this move. Maybe I can do more then that." She then tries to do something similar yet different to it. But nothing has appeared yet.

"I can make one move from air, yet I can't make one when I am trying. What the hell?" She complains.

* * *

><p>Agents R and Z are looking at Alicia trying to do something with a sword.<p>

"If she thinks some old blade will stop us, she is wrong." Agent R says.

"She was lucky the last time, but not this. A speed creature must be beaten in its own game, then they are easy to catch, when their spirits are broken." Agent Z turns on a communicator: "Special Ghost Catchers – stand by."

"Rodger." They replied.

* * *

><p>"Okay, this is hopeless." Donec says and puts her sdorw away. Suddenly something appeared from behind. When she looked, they were some sort of formula 1 speed cars.<p>

"Well, well, well. We got some speed lovers here." Donec taunts them.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe he actually lied to his own daughter!" Danny exclaims when sees that Ziemelis lies to Elizabeth about a memory.<p>

"I know. He just cares about his reputation. I am glad that our dad is not a lawyer." Edgar says.

"You said." Danny agrees and the other 2 just nod.

* * *

><p>Electrode (Ray) was only having a light nap on the roof, with the skies being clear till he hears something that sounds a lot like race car engines.<p>

"Race cars? Here?" He looks down to see about 5 white formula 1 cars standing in front of Donec (Alicia).

"Wait, I was near her all this time? How I didn't notice that?" He asked himself.

"You guys wanna race?" Donec asks them, and they suddenly drive right at her, "I'll take that as a yes." She turns and starts running at super speed outside of Hardwicke's ground, with those things following her.

"I think I better follow her myself." Electrode says to himself and flies along as fast as he can.

* * *

><p>"Idiot."<p>

"Moron."

"Dork."

"Jerk."

Nothing much to say. Jong and Henry decided to try and see who is a better flyer at the river valley that was on the west of Hardwicke, while flying along the highway to the west, but they both ended up brawling and wet in the river. The current was strong, but they made it out faster before they got pulled along the rapids.

"I bet the river would have thrown you out with that attitude of yours." Henry said.

"Look who's talking. You taste bad." Jong retorts.

"Have enough for today?" Akatsuki (Akira) asks, while sitting on a tree branch and looks at them.

"Shut up. Where can I find a towel?" Henry looks for anything like a towel on the highway (?) only to be pushed away by some super winds.

"The hell was that?" Henry got up from the ground.

"Looks like we got a speed party." Akatsuki comments.

"What are you doing here?" Electrode asks them, when he notices them.

"I watched, they brawled." Akatsuki simply states.

"What's going on?" Jong asked.

"I bet it's the GIW, with some new cars, that will try catch Alicia. I'll make sure they don't get her." Electrode follows the car lights.

* * *

><p>"So you want to play tag? This should be interesting!" Donec says, as she keeps running Sonics style, from those GIW cars.<p>

"Surround her!" One of the agents in the car command and 4 cars block 4 ways of her getting out.

"Awww, this way I'll get caught!" Donec sadly says, before smirking, "Yeah, right." She jumps up.

* * *

><p>"This looks like it will get interesting." One Halfa looks at the race on the road.<p>

"Then let's add something that will make this a little more interesting." Another Halfa takes out a watch and presses something on it.

* * *

><p>Electrode was looking at the things below him, when suddenly someone appears next to him in a flash of light.<p>

"THE HELL!" Danny, in his ghost form, looks around.

"Danny? What are you doing here?" Electrode asked.

"That's what I want to know. I was just sitting in my room and BAM! I'm here." Danny looks around.

"Oookay. Ever happened before?" Electrode added a question.

"Don't think so." Danny thought, "What's going on?"

"I think the GIW are giving another try at catching Alicia." Electrode puts his hand on Danny's head and turns it to the direction if the chase.

"Help her out?" Danny asked.

"Let's." Electrode agreed and they flew closer to her.

* * *

><p>"So, your name is Rosaline Amelia Thorn?" Lancer asked class B eldest.<p>

"Yes, I am." She replied. Along with the other class eldest's, she has to tell Lancer about her class so that he would know what to expect or how he said to get to know the gang.

"Anything to say about your class?" He asked her sternly.

"Only to watch out for lamps and windows to start randomly breaking." She says thinking of a particular classmate.

* * *

><p>Just as she does, Alex sneezes loudly.<p>

"You okay?" Anima asked him. Alex was lying on the park tables, while Anima was just thinking of some things under the oak tree.

"Fine." He sternly replies.

* * *

><p>"You are Sid Zachary Tolliver?" Lancer turns to the class eldest of class C and gets a nod from the wild looking black headed, pale skinned, dark, dark, dark blue eyed boy.<p>

"Anything of your class?"

"At times, watch out for Sasuke Kazeyama." Sid says.

"And you are…Skyler Sophia Lexus?" Lancer now turns to class eldest of D.

"You bet." She says.

"Okay. I think I got the names now. I want you guys to tell me everything about Hardwicke. Starting from its foundation to today." Lancer looks at the time and decides to ask about the classmates later.

'_He's kidding, right? There is no way we all can know every single detail about this school!'_ Rose thinks, but seeing a look on Lancers face, she knew she has to recall everything she knows about this school.

* * *

><p>"Where did she go?" One of the drivers in the car asked, just as someone knocked on the window. He turns to see Donec standing right on the car, blocking his view.<p>

"What are you doing? What if the good kids see you?" He screams and Donec goes on breaking the 4th wall: "Kids, don't stand up on moving cars." Then she jumps off and runs in front of very fast.

* * *

><p>"She really likes to play with them." Danny notices.<p>

"Looks like it, but they could still catch her." Electrode flies at her closer.

"Dude, you must really like her if you want to make sure she stays safe." Danny comments.

"Uh? Maybe…Don't know…don't tell anyone." Electrode says.

"Half of Hardwicke probably knows you got a crush on her. The secret one." Danny whispers the last part.

"What?" He asks, bewildered.

"You want to save her or ask questions?" Danny asks and points at the cars that have started to also gain speed.

"Where they get the speed?" Danny asked.

"They won't be getting any speed soon." Electrode attacked with a lighting attack making one car turn off suddenly.

* * *

><p>"I'm hit!" That agent says as he stops.<p>

"Take his place!" The leading guy shouts and car number 5 takes the spot.

"So, he was only the replacement. Not for long." Donec disappears from their view and a smash is heard from the 5th car.

"Bye-bye!" She waves as the car stops.

"That's it! Get her!" They start launching special nets at her, but most of those nest either freeze or turn to crisp.

"What is going on? She can't be the cause; she has none of those abilities!" The leader shouts.

"But we have!" Danny shouts back and freezes the cars engine, while Electrode electrodes the other cars tires. Only one car remains now.

"Slow and lame!" Donec does the Spin Dash at the remaining cars front and then she runs back to Hardwicke, while grabbing Danny and Electrode along.

"Jesus! She's fast!" Danny exclaims.

"You said it!" Electrode agreed, as they tried not to loose their pants at the speed they are going now.

* * *

><p>"So you men failed." Agent R said.<p>

"We could have captured her, but 2 more appeared. We didn't know what they could do." The agent of the team replied.

"This is problematic. What do we tell them?" Agent Z asked.

"What else? That we can't get them." Agent R went to do the report.

"Lighting, ice and speed. That's what we had today." Another agent says.

"Be glad you're still alive." Agent Z says and leaves.

* * *

><p>Donec finally stops at Hardwicke's gates, letting the 3 boys feel the ground.<p>

"Yikes, that sure was some speed. I didn't even notice the road as we got here." Danny tried to feel his hand after letting almost all of the blood/ectoplasm retreat from it.

"I can do faster too." Donec proudly states.

"Let's not, okay?" Danny says, as he changes back, "Any of you 2 got a clue what is Lancer doing here?"

"Nope." Donec, who just changed back to Alicia, said.

"Nadda." Electrode, also changed back to Ray, says.

"Does anyone know that?" Danny changed back and asked to the sky.

"Maybe Mrs. H?" Alicia pipes in and Danny hits his forehead for forgetting about her. He runs off to ask her. Leaving Alicia and Ray outside.

"Say Ray." Alicia said.

"What?" He asks the hedgehog fan.

"Why did you follow me?" She asked back.

"I…thought you could be in trouble…so I just…followed." He said.

"For what reason?" She looks into his golden brown eyes with her emerald green ones.

"Just thought…you could use some help." He says.

"Really?" She goes closer to him and asks again.

"Really." He says, but by his voice she doesn't think so.

"No, no. Something more." Alicia tilted her head a bit, trying to look cute.

'_Oh Lord, she is cute. I can't stand it. How she becomes so cute?'_ He asks himself in his mind.

"So? What's the reason?" She goes closer to him.

"Well, it's…it's…bit personal." He gets a slight redness in his face.

"C'mon! Tell me!" She pleads.

"Ireallylikeyou!" He quickly says and runs away.

"Huh?" Was the only thing she said at his retreating form.

* * *

><p>"Good Lord! He was so close!" David, sitting on a tree branch, comments.<p>

"He simply chickened out." Minata tells him.

"He sure did. Why did he chicken out? They could have started dating now!" David threw his hands up.

"That's how the world works." Minata said.

* * *

><p>Unknown to them, Alicia sort of heard their conversation somehow.<p>

'_Ray likes me? That's it? Maybe that's why he ran away like that.'_ She then smiles, "Let's see what how long will it take for him to announce that to me!"

* * *

><p>"Why the hell is Lancer here?" Danny asked Mrs. Hardwicke.<p>

"Danny, language please." Mrs. Hardwicke frowns at this.

"Sorry." He mutters.

"The reason Mr. Lancer is here, is simple Edna, Mrs. Roberts, for a while has to stop working." Mrs. Hardwicke says.

"Why?" Danny asked her.

"She has some health problems that she has to check out in a clinic in Britain." Mrs. Hardwicke tells him.

"Oh. Does he know anything about us?" Danny asked the other question.

"No. And I know the other question and the answer is simple. I put a special charm on him that was given to me by a friend of mine. He will not see anything mostly that he isn't supposed to see. You could walk by in your ghost form and he won't see you. Relax; the only thing you do have to keep check is your mouth." Mrs. Hardwicke says.

"So that nothing that he isn't supposed to hear comes out?" Danny guesses.

"That and you have a habit of swearing." Mrs. Hardwicke adds and lets him go.

"Well, now I at least can sleep fine." Danny says before heading to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>Did that answer your question?<strong>

**I bet you saw something familiar with the scenes of the chase with Donec. I just wanted to do it.**

* * *

><p><strong>VERY IMPORTANT!<strong>

**Due to the fact that the teachers have decided to kill off the students with their tests, I can probably only make the next chapter after 2 weeks. If there wasn't a test almost everyday I would have kept the normal upload times, but this is how it goes. There might be a small filler chapter for you guys to read that isn't the part of the story. That will be only to pass sometime.**

**Let's hope I'll live.**

**Oh and, do the family members of your OC have any special nicknames for them?**

**Good day to you, readers.**

_**Kyuubi No Tenshi**_

* * *

><p><strong>Question 12: In what episode did Walker overshadow the mayor?<strong>


	18. Chapter 18: First Family Day: Not Knowin

**Disclaimer: I own only these things:**

**My OC;**

**The Plot;**

**The School;**

**And The Questionnaire;**

**Everything else either belongs to Butch Hartman or someone else that owns their OC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Answer: Public Enemy<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for being late, but I got a lot of problems. Who the hell puts a physics test and a math test on the same day right after another? Do they wanna kill us? Someone put me out of my misery.<strong>

* * *

><p>The week was horrible. Lancer was trying to get in touch and befriend the new kids for the while he will be working at Hardwicke. It is horrible. He is so bad at getting to know the 'hipsters', that it would be easier to teach a caveman to use a computer.<p>

"How long?" Katherine groaned, when Lancer tried to make a teen slang.

"Until Roberts gets back." Angela slumped on the table she was sitting behind.

"What is wrong with her anyway?" Ashton asked.

"Do we look like mind readers? We only know that she has gone to some special medical facility for some reason that no one will spill the beans." Anima said.

"But there is someone that will spill anything." Nicholas said and turned to see…Pipino.

"Oh yeah. I heard he is very bad with secrets." Katherine thought.

"If he is as bad, as they say, we can find out what is wrong with Roberts, fast." Ashton grinned. So she, Angela, Katherine and even Nicholas went to see what is up with Roberts via Pipino's inability to keep secrets.

"Should we warn him?" Alexander asked.

"And get attacked by them instead? No thank you, I wanna live." Akira walked away from him.

"What did I do?" Alexander turned to Elizabeth who only shrugged, since she wasn't really listening to him, but only staring at him.

"You're getting creepy." He says and also leaves. She just tilted her head, but soon followed him.

"Creepy is the understatement." Danny comments.

"When it isn't?" Demetri asks.

"They're coming, they're coming, they're coming, they're coming to visit us." The triplets sang these same words almost all morning. There is a reason for it: 1st family day, the ones for the ones that don't know.

"Will you 3 shut up?" Alex grumbled.

"We can't." Edgar replied.

"Our parents are coming." Richard grins.

"From the other side of the world." Ronald adds.

"We are so happy!" They went to annoy others with their songs of joy.

"That's not happy. That is creepy happy." Scarlet shakes her head.

"What can you do? They haven't seen their parents since they started to go to Hardwicke." Rosaline reminds.

"True. Happy to meet yours?" Scarlet suddenly asks.

"Ooh boy, I'll be so embarrassed." Rosaline hides her face.

"And I'll be there to catch it all on video." Scarlet shows her cell phone. Henry hears a high pitched sneeze from behind. When he turns he sees Dina.

"Heya Dina! You're out?" He asks.

"Sorta. Still not fully, but good to walk among the healthy." She sits next to him.

"Heard the news: full for a teacher." Shin tells her.

"I heard from Noi." She says.

"Noi?" Shin and Henry ask.

"Noi Moku. A girl from another class. She was next to my bed in the nurses office. She read that on her laptop." Dina tells them.

"I thought laptops are forbidden in the nurses office: sick kid room, since that time with those new radios that messed up a lot of nurses equipment." Shin thinks.

"They are, but she still had her laptop." Dina shrugs.

"How did she find out?" Henry asks.

"She said it's on Facebook." Dina replays.

"Facebook?" Shin looks threw the facebook mobile version about this.

"What's the verdict?" Henry tries to see.

"Yeah there is a 'Full one being a teacher at H.I. for T.K'." Shin reads.

"Who posted?"

"'A.J. Johnson.'" Shin reads.

"Alicia." They both groaned. She even posts things fast.

* * *

><p>No time for that. Everything Halfa-ish must be hidden and locked up for the ones that don't know won't find them.<p>

"So, we lock up our history books because they might see the Halfa history?" Danny asked, as he looked threw what books to hide.

"Exactly. There was once a time, long ago, when someone's parent almost found out, but they managed to lie their way out. No ones to take any risks after that." Ray puts his bags in a black plastic bag and locks them up in a chest and puts them under his bed.

"You take your security seriously." Danny noticed.

"Better be safe then sorry. Or you might end up electrocuted." Ray laughs and leaves to see who will come.

* * *

><p>"Danny!" Maddie ran out of the car and hugged her son. Bones cracking could be heard.<p>

"Hi…mom. Air!"

"Oh sorry! I am so excited. We get to see this new school of yours!" Maddie looks around.

"And might get to try some fudge!" Jack exclaimed loudly.

"Dad." Danny whined.

"This place is grand. I did look threw the booklets that Miss Carter gave me, but I didn't imagine it being so big. It looks like Oxford or Harvard." Maddie compared.

"I bet they don't have such a colorful student body." Danny guesses, as he looks at the other kids greeting their family members.

"Rose!" Danny hears a woman's voice exclaim.

"Oh hell." Rosaline says and gets smuttered by 3 ladies giving her kisses.

"Oh Rose! I so missed you!" A blond woman, that looked like Rosaline, but few years older and had brown eyes, clapped her hands in joy and gave the poor Class Eldest a hug.

"If I die from asphyxiation, I doubt you will ever meet me again." She breath's out.

"C'mon! Let's see your room!" One of the 2 old ladies started to drag her.

"Let's hope they drag us to stores." One of the 3 men, with the same eye color as Rosaline, said and the other 2 nodded.

"Ooh! Good idea!" The curly silver head exclaimed and the 3 men groaned in agony.

"Oh! You could show us your room Danny and then we could have a nice picnic later!" Maddie thought of a plan.

"I feel like I'm going to get embarrassed." Danny whines a bit.

* * *

><p>"This looks just like real college dorms we had." Jack overlooks the room.<p>

"Very modern." Maddie looks threw the computer to see some of the homework that had to be done with the help of the net.

"Oooh, wide screen." Jack found the TV.

"Jack, please don't break it." Maddie looked at her husband.

"And this is my room. Not like you care much." Shin's voice came from the hallway.

"I cannot believe that you don't even have a proper icon in your room." An old male voice says, accusingly.

"Don't be harsh on him." A female voice pleads.

"Quite, not your time to speak." The male replays.

"Why the hell you even came?" Shin asks loudly.

"Watch your language!"

"I'll talk the way I want!" Shin yells out.

"Not in my presence!" A slap was heard and someone falling on the ground.

"Shin!" The woman exclaims.

"You're a disgrace." The male says and leaves with loud footsteps. Danny quickly rushes to the door, opens it and sees Shin on the ground with some blood on his lip and woman, dressed in a dark grey sweater style dress, next to him.

"Hey Danny." Shin greets as he wipes some blood away.

"What happened?" Danny helped him up.

"Just the usual: dad yells and hits me." Shin waves it off.

"The usual? You mean this happens all the time?" Danny asked, bewildered.

"Pretty much, but I'm used to it." Shin shrugs and wipes the remaining blood away.

"He isn't hitting you because he hates you; he does it because he thinks it is for the best." The woman says.

"As if he cares about me at all! I bet he would jump up from joy, if I suddenly end up dead on spot!" Shin exclaims.

"Don't say that!" That woman screams back.

"Mom! You know I'm right!" Shin screams back.

'_This is his mom?'_ Danny looks at her. She has brown, short hair, reddish brown eyes and pale skin.

"He just wants you to be like him." She tells him.

"Oh yeah: hitting me, really makes me wanna turn all religious. Thank you very much!" Shin screams and goes in his room, with a loud bang from the door. Shin's mom, takes out a small box and puts it next to his door: "Your favorite. I hope you like it."

"Haydey! Let's go!" Shin's dad screams at her.

"Coming Wataru!" She rushes to follow and him.

"That is one messed up family." Danny says. _'I don't think I got that bad. Yeah, mine would rip me apart if they found out about my ghost side, but they don't hit me on daily basis.'_

"I think we should just have that picnic. That could take off this families…argument of our minds." Maddie tried to lighten to mood after this.

* * *

><p>"You got such lovely hair!" Renee, Misty's mom, exclaims.<p>

"You don't have half bad either." Maddie looks over Renee's hair.

"What are the odds that our moms will agree to go shopping later?" Misty asked Danny, since they were both standing a bit away from the 2. Danny just shrugged at that.

"So you got twins?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah, but only Misty got in. I don't even know how they pick the kids. Misty and Stormy are practically copies." Renee points out.

"Besides the part that only one of us having a normal heart beat." Misty whispered to Danny, then she went up to her mom: "How about we check out the forest, with a horse ride?"

"Good idea!" Renee exclaims and they both head off to find good horses.

For the while now, they saw some of Danny's classmates with their parents, that are supposed to come today, like, Demetri's family. Rosaline's family, the female part, really likes to shop a lot – the poor male part of the family had to carry all of the bags they bought.

'_I feel sorry for them. It looks like they bought half the shopping malls.'_ Danny looks at the bags.

"Oh dear, I forgot the juice! Danny can you get it from the car?" Maddie looked threw the picnic basket.

"Alright." Danny grumbles and goes to the car for the juices.

"Un šī ir mūsu skola! (Translation: And this is our school)" Edgar points.

"A šī ir klašu ēka! (Transaltion: This is the class building)" Richard points.

"Šeit mēs guļam! (Translation: Here we sleep)" Ronald points. Those 3 were showing the palce around for a red haired, pale man, with blue eyes, who was standing behind a woman with brown hair, really pale skin, with grey eyes, sitting in a…wheelchair.

"Hello Danny!" The ST greets, "Meet our mom and dad!"

"Umm…hello?" Danny uncertainly says.

"Why, hello Danny." Their dad shakes his hands with Danny, while their mom nods her hello.

"What's with you…mom?" Danny asks, uncertainly.

"Paralyzed. Nothing can be done." Edgar says.

"Car crash few years ago." Richard adds.

"They just came back from a hospital in England, but the price for any further analyses is too much for our wallets." Ronald tells him.

"Oh." Danny looks away from them. He didn't want them to remind them anything bad, he was just curious.

"We gotto go. We have a lot of things to see and a special day trip with them. And we won't miss it!" The Lusu family went to see the school fully.

"How are those 3 so energetic all the time?" Danny asked, when he saw that Richard tried to speed up the crowd.

* * *

><p>Next few hours were all a blur: Danny got the juice and then he went back. He saw some of those who had no family just hanging out with each other or brooding off somewhere. Jack ate all the fudge and fell in the fountain soon after. Maddie saw the horse stables and went to get the horses for a ride (She managed to tame Lucy) and Jack got Bruiser, the half horse-half bull creature (Who turns out to be Lucy's child)…<p>

**(A.N.: Don't ask. I got no clue how a horse got herself a half bull)**

…and he barely managed to hold the fat man up, while Danny got Star-bright. The trip to the water falls was nice and the forest path was relaxing (Except for Bruiser). Closer to the afternoon, the rain started and everyone went in the buildings or they decided to drive home. So far, nothing got broken and they had a pretty much of a great time.

When evening finally came, everyone of the parents left and things went quite, for a while. But now they had to clean everything and get ready for the next day – the one where the knowing ones come.

"Long day, but was sorta fun." Danny said when he leaned against the dorm walls. He suddenly felt something wet fall on his head. When Danny looked up, he saw Shin sitting on the roof.

"What's he doing up there?" Danny went ghost and flew up to take a look. He saw Shin having tears come out of his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Danny sat next to him.

"Everyone at least ahs a normal relationship with their family, I got nothing." Shin grumbles.

"You maybe haven't noticed, but my parents are ghost hunters who really hate Danny Phantom and I am Danny Phantom." Danny points out.

"There's a chance yours would accept you, mine would never." Shin replies darkly.

"There's a chance for you too. Your mom isn't half bad." Danny tells him.

"Maybe, but she will listen to him any time of the day." Shin points out.

"Maybe, but she wanted to stay with you. I don't really know her, but she looked like she wanted to stay with you and spend some time." Danny tells.

"True, but she couldn't. He does that to everyone." Then Shin simply jumped off the roof, went ghost and phased threw the ground. Danny looked at the now clear sky, at the moon and sighed: "Why did I always think that I had the biggest problems?"

* * *

><p>"So you narrowed it down to them, huh?" Mrs. Hardwicke looked at the files.<p>

"Yes. It is the closest we could find." Miss Carter says.

"Still – 20 kids, is a big number." Pipino replays. He was still shaken by the attack of those 3 kids this morning. They found out his other weakness, that wasn't his cousin or Annabella, tickling.

"We'll narrow it down soon." Mrs. Rosewood cleaned her glasses.

"But till then it is hard to say who it is." Mr. Parker shakes his head.

"Probably, but we know who are not the spy now." General exclaims. A knock comes from the door: "Hello? Is this the staff room?" Lancer.

"Yes. Come in, come in. We were just to talk about the chances of the weather ruining the all school hiking trip." Mr. James, the hiking instructor, nodded.

"Ah, hiking. A sport where a person must embrace nature to its fullest." Lancer enters the room.

"Correct. What do you know about the weather at that weekend?" Mr. Jameson shows the calendar.

"I think I heard something about a clear sky and nice sun." Lancer thinks.

"Perfect! That will do!" Mr. James exclaims.

"Weather can change, Harold." Mrs. Hardwicke points out.

"What are those files there?" Lancer asks.

"These? Just looking threw some meaningless old files. I sometimes like to see the old faces of the students that once were in this school." Mrs. Hardwicke puts them all in the desk.

* * *

><p>"No, no, Jenny. You won't find him, till I tell him to show. And it will be right before your demise, which is soon." The Shadow character laughs at it.<p>

* * *

><p>In the girls dorms, Stella Starlight was walking threw the hallway in her newest dress from a fashion designer directly.<p>

"Why would someone want to meet here?" Stella looks at the note she found under her door.

"Perfect!" Shadow (Scarlet) smirks and pulls a rope.

"What's that?" Stella sees a rope launching itself somewhere towards the ceiling. When she looked up, bright yellow paint pours on her, covering her fully.

"Who did this?" Stella shrieks and Shadow (Scarlet) starts making her way to her room.

"Yes, yes, yes." She says to herself and closes the door.

"This isn't paint. Eww." Stella grosses out and runs towards the bathroom.

"She was so asking for it. I think I'll drop mud on her the next time." Scarlet plans and locks the lock, in case Stella figures it out.

* * *

><p><strong>So, was this good enough? Not perfect, I agree, but school and those tests that always come right at me, are taking my time to its fullest, not giving a chance to fully write it.<strong>

**Next time we will see Danny's friends, and the families that know about the Halfa thing. Let's hope, school will either go easy or I catch a cold.**

_**Kyuubi No Tenshi**_

* * *

><p><strong>Question 13: In what episode did Ember first appear?<strong>


	19. Chapter 19: 2nd FamDay Book Argument

**Disclaimer: **

**KNT: I'll try this: I own _Danny Phantom_ **

**Police and FBI: (Break my door down) **

**KNT: I WAS JUST KIDDING!**

* * *

><p><strong>Answer: Fanning the Flames<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, sorry for disappearing. I had to do a ton of homework and get ready for the last tests of the semester coming up and I had to do geography till 2 AM. And because of that I slept for a little while during classes. No seriously, I fell asleep during History, Geography, Math and English. And I was ready to sleep in the gym during Sports. I'm not kidding, I was that tired. Also my grandfather was having his birthday party on Saturday and there is no way I would have missed it for anything in the world. He means a lot to me.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Let's just get over this with, so I can go and sleep the heck out of me. I hope I can at least have some more free time when I'll be making the arc of the Halfa Wa-ah, spoiler alert, forget about it! Too soon to know, it must stay a secret. Forget about it or else you might perish as well. I really have to go to sleep, I'm slipping already.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sunday has finally come and the other half of the students are waiting for their families. Well Danny, along with few other people, is waiting for Jazz, Tucker and Sam, so he has to days in row with his closest people to spend. One of the times that can be called a perfect weekend.<p>

"I can't wait to se my granny again. It's been so long." Alicia grins really widely.

"Granny nothing. My twin sister Stormy is coming!" Misty exclaimed joyous.

"Well, I hope you will stay ghost for a while, otherwise we have to guess all the time who is who and I'm not good at guessing games." Akira said.

"Oh pipe down Kira." Ashton said.

"Kira?" Akira asked.

"Yeah, I just took the 'A' from you name. Without that you got a girls name." Ashton grinned.

"When you're called by your nickname, you're a boy, Ash." Akira tells her and they both went into a small brawl, with Ashton pouncing on him.

"That was a little expected." Angela commented and left the table.

"I got parents to wait. I'm going." Minata said and walked away, with David next to her.

"I wonder if she is always like that." Dina said.

"Who knows?" Anima asked.

"Eh…maybe David?" Diana made an obvious guess.

"I know that. It was a rhetorical question." Anima got up and quickly left.

"You didn't sound rhetorical." Diana went after her.

"Oh boy, I think they'll argue." Nicholas closes his ears to prevent any damage from the possible argument.

"So…your gran is coming?" Ray asked and Alicia grinned even wider (How is that possible?)

"Great. Hope you have fun." Ray said.

"You can come with us." Alicia suggests.

"Really?" Ray asked, in disbelief.

"Sure. I bet she'd love to meet you." Alicia nodded.

"How the hell her grin keeps getting bigger?" Elizabeth asked.

"Maybe…she is a mutant from the future, who came back in time to destroy us." Edgar guessed.

"You have been watching those sci-fi late night movies again, haven't you?" Richard asked.

"Yes. Yes I have, but that is a good theory." Edgar points out.

"Possibly yes, but what proof do we have for the mutant thing?" Ronald asked.

"Spy time." They all said and disappeared.

"Oh Lord, they will not stop following you now." Karin said, before she left.

"Where do the ones with no one visiting go and what do they do?" Danny asked.

"Who knows. Maybe go to the forest. Join in with someone, take a ride to the town and goes shopping. Something they want to do." Alexander guesses.

"What plans do you have?" Danny asked.

"Take a good nap, after I find a quite place to get away from Eli…zabeth. She is acting weird lately." Alexander takes a bite from a chocolate bun.

"Yo!" Sasuke suddenly appeared next to them.

"Sasuke? What the hell are you doing here?" Danny asked, before noticed that Sasuke's left eye is red and slitted.

"What happened to your eye?"

"Contact lens. I'm trying to look like Yakumo." Sasuke explains.

"Yakumo? Where have I heard that name?" Dina asked.

"Maybe in some manga. It and the anime are called _Psychic Detective Yakumo_ – _Shinrei Tantei Yakumo_." Sasuke guesses.

"Oh yeah. I heard about him from JesuOtaku on ThatGuyWithTheGlasses. com ." Dina remembers, "Never seen it though."

"Are you kidding me? It's like…Conan and ghosts put together, so freaking cool. I know this cool site. I'll show you those episodes. They're subbed." Sasuke got excited and dragged her up to show her this 'cool site'.

"Looks like she got something to do." Demetri yawns after finishing his sentence.

"Not enough sleep?" Henry asked.

"There was this ghost bothering me…(yawn)…harmless one, the ones that don't attack people, but he bugged me all night with some questions. I tried to zap him, but it only phased threw him." Demetri yawned again.

"I take it you're gonna take a nap?" Danny guessed.

"Only if he's not in my room. Cuz if he is, I'm hijacking someone else's. Boy or girl, I don't care." Demetri firmly finishes the sentence with a hit with his hand on the table.

"Wish it was that easy for me." Danny murmured.

* * *

><p>Right on 10, Jazz, Sam and Tucker appeared out of Jazz's car.<p>

"Wow. Big, prestige looking, very old and perfect for kids like Danny. I wonder what kind of chances are here to get to a college or a university?" Jazz looked around, excited.

"What? Do you think they actually send applications and call to recommend them as 'Very talented kids from the Hardwicke Institute for Halfas, sorry Talented Kids?'" Sam asked.

"Okay, not that way, but surely there should be a way to get a chance to study in one." Jazz took a guess.

"Yeah, well until that time comes, I'm not really going to put in much effort of thinking to find one." Danny appears in front of them.

"Hey!" Sam went to hug her boyfriend, and he gladly hugs her back.

"Hey, where's Tucker?" Now everyone noticed the disappearance of the techno-maniac.

"He was here a minute ago. Where did he go?" Jazz thought about it.

* * *

><p>"So, a school with possible more then 100 kids, half of them being hot chicks. Let's see if I can find someone free." Tucker started his search for a free girl. First place to start, in his book, is: Girls Locker rooms.<p>

"Where could there be one?" Tucker walked threw the hallways, till ran into someone. This someone's books and report sheets flew up in the air, as if a fog or a rain of paper.

"Oh sorry. Let me help you with that." Tucker apologizes and tried to collect the sheets of papers nicely. When the pseudo-rain ended, he took a good look at the person: A girl, 14 years, with round dark blue eyes, pale peach skin and a black high pony tail, dressed in a dark purple Halter top, and a pair of black skinny jeans, with dark purple flip flops.

"Eh, that's okay. Not like this was the actual thing anyway." She said and collected the books.

"Still my fault. I'm Tucker, Tucker Foley and you are?" Tucker tried to charm her.

"Skyler, Skyler Lexus." Skyler introduced herself.

"Lovely meeting you. Say…you free?" Tucker asked.

"Um…pretty much…yeah. I'm totally free." Skyler nodded.

"Cool." Tucker writes her name in his PDA.

"You think being single is cool?" Skyler asked.

"In a way. Got to go." Tucker gives her the papers and quickly leaves.

"Weird guy, but he's sorta…cute." Skyler started to twirl a piece of her hair, that got out of the pony tail, while walking to her room to put the books away.

"OMG, did you see that?" Hayden asked.

* * *

><p>"See what?" Noi, sitting on the stairs asked, writing something on her laptop, asked.<p>

"Don't what me. Skyler was twirling her hair." Hayden tells her.

"So?" Noi asked her, looking in her face.

"So what, so what. Skyler only does that when she's got a crush." Hayden tells her.

"Who said a crush? Maybe she decided to see how her hair looks twirled?" Noi gives a guess.

"I like my theory better. I so have to find out more about the guy. They could totally be, I don't know, soul mates. Everyone has them. Especially us." Hayden left to find out about this guy.

"She could have just done an internet search." Noi types in his name, which she also heard and got some hits.

"Simpler it can't get." She said and went back to do what she was doing before: blogging about anime.

* * *

><p>"Now what the…where did Jazz go?" Danny looked around for his sister, when he noticed that she disappeared too.<p>

"Either she A) turned invisible or B) went to look for the library you mentioned a while ago." Sam took 2 guesses.

"That explains it." Danny says and looks out the window to see Misty and an identical girl next to her. Either A) She made a clone in her human form or B) that's her twin sister. The fact they're wearing different colored clothes, says twins. But before anyone could even say the word 'twins' they ran off to the cab that the twin came on and drove off somewhere.

"That was…fast." Sam saw the 2 leaving.

"C'mon gran! You're slower the Knuckles, and that's saying a lot!" They heard Alicia exclaim, as she was ahead of an elderly lady in front of the Main Buildings entrance.

"I'll show you slow like Knuckles. You'll have to use those shoes Shadow uses after I'm done with you." The lady started to walk faster at the Speed fan.

"Catch me first." Alicia taunted and zoomed away. The gran wasn't far away either.

"That was a lot faster." Sam commented.

"Maybe speed runs in the family." Tucker, who came closer to his friends, guessed.

"Then that is one genetic-Tucker where were you?" Danny asks.

"Looking for some hot babes and I found some." Tucker shows a list of names on his PDA.

"Great. Now you have to make sure that the ethnic groups these girls belong don't have any strict rules about marriages. Like gypsies." Sam says.

"I knew I should have asked something about that." Tucker says.

"Prince and the Pauper, there are sure a lot of people here today. Not enough was this family day yesterday; they do it 2 days in a row?" They heard Lancer complain.

"Lancer's here?" Sam and Tucker asked/exclaimed.

"Eh, yeah. The actual Literature teacher got sick and is out for a while and they decided to get him as the replacement." Danny told his friends.

"Well, that explains his disappearance from Casper High." Sam says to herself.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"It was like this: lunch time, Lancer is by the door one second and the next, he's gone. Woosh! Like magic." Tucker said.

"Or like a ghost. There are a lot of people here that could do that." Danny said, just as something or someone flew right threw the window, accidentally breaking it: Black Rose.

"Last time I'm going to Seattle at this time of a year." She complains and dusts herself off.

"Seattle? What the hell where-oh you remember my friends: Sam and Tucker?" Danny points at his friends.

"Sure yeah, the girlfriend and techno maniac. Black Rose – Rosaline the class eldest, in case you forgot me." Black Rose re-introduced herself.

"Sort of remember you." Sam says.

"Anyway, what where you doing in Seattle?" Tucker asked.

"I, uh, fooled around the Seattle police and took something." She started turning away. Danny did catch her by her shoulder: "Took away what?"

"This." She sighed and showed a rather big necklace in silver ornamental metal with a big blue jewel in it.

"Wow! This is that priceless jewel that is part of that big jewel collection, which is taking place in Seattle. Wait…you stole it?" Sam asked.

"I only borrowed it. I'm gonna return it soon enough. 4 or 5 hours later." Black Rose changed to Rosaline and left.

"So the girl, that usually tries to make everyone follow the rules, is a thief?" Danny asked out loud, "Is that a hypocrite or what?"

"I said: I borrow them. I'll return it. When I've had enough of it that is." Rosaline swiftly leaves the scene.

"Ну знай, если здесь воры живут и учатся…(Translation: Know this, if thieves are living and studying here…)" A male voice said.

"Успокойся. Она не такая воровка. Она возвращает то, что украла. (Translation: Relax. She isn't that kind of a thief. She returns the things she stole." A female voice said. When the Phantom Trio looked they saw the Wolk family, and David next, talking probably in Russian.

"She's not bad. She loves the thrill of the chase." David adds.

"Makes sense." The Japanese woman said.

"You know we don't have all day." David pointed at the clock.

"Right, let's go." Minata dragged her parents away.

"How about we get Jazz and head somewhere?" Danny suggests and they then go to find the red head.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Jazz was looking threw some books she found in the History and Mythology section. She was quite surprised to see that much books about the History of Halfas.<p>

"Maybe they even have some sort of different psychology, since they are not either." Jazz thought and put those books back to try and find something in the Psychology section, when a big old book fell down from the top shelves fell right in front of her.

"Who puts books up like that?" Jazz asked, looking at the top angrily, before taking the book carefully in her own hands. It was big in old brown leather-bounds, with the pages already faded into a yellow color.

"This one should be handed with more care." She looked for the title to place it in its right place, when she found something written in a weird writing: Koob fo eht Aflah Yrotsih*.

"What is this about?" She started to look threw the pages, to see more of that strange writing, weird illustrations and something looking strangely like wars pictures.

"This looks way to weird to be a real book. Oh," a page slipped out from the book and flew on the ground, "Yikes, better put that back." She took the page to see something written on it in English: _Read page 175 and see what once happened_.

"Page 175? What's in that?" Jazz turned open the page and read it out loud to herself, well trying: "Wohs em…eht tsap…eht hturt fo…eht raw*." Jazz read and by itself, the book changed pages like wind was blowing threw it and before she knew a thing she got taken by bright light.

* * *

><p>Just about now, Danny, Sam and Tucker entered the library.<p>

"Woah, dude! This place is big. How does it all fit in one small building?" Tucker looks around the dark wood toned, thick old brown wood tables, book case, walls, old style library lamps, and a lot of books, both old and new. The floor was made in a lighter color of brown, somewhat reddish, color to be exact. Both sides had book cases going all the way with some tables in the bigger middles and the library clerk's counter was in the middle of the library.

"If I was Jazz, I would go to the Psychology section. That's where she would go." Sam takes a guess and they go to find Jazz in there, but nothing.

"Not even a soul." Tucker murmurs.

"Hey, you whippersnapper! I'm a soul!" A small old mans ghost, with the classic green ghost skin, faded green eyes, small grey patches of hair on his head, dressed in a brown sweater (his legs are in a ghostly tail), he also has a cane, yells out, as he was placing a book back onto the shelf, "Just because I'm a friendly book ghost doesn't mean I'm nothing."

"Sorry dude didn't see you." Tucker defends himself.

"Yeah well, make sure it doesn't happen again. 50 years and I still can't make sure people know about me." The ghost flew down from the top shelves and flew to the receptionist desk, "I'm going to try and sleep this insomnia out, Judy, Don't wake me up till my favorite programs start. I wanna know if that creep gets what's coming to her." He tells the dark haired, 50 year old, emerald suit dressed, wearing brown framed thick lens glasses with a small rope tied at the ends and around her neck, woman at the desk.

"Sure Harold." She replays, not looking up from her computer on which she has been typing this entire time.

"Sorry, but we didn't know about a book ghost living here." Danny said.

"Yer a student and didn't know about me? How low have I fallen?" The book ghost complains.

"I really haven't had the time to learn everyone here yet, so I could still not know someone." Danny defends himself.

"Whatever. Say, you look like that red head that was here a while ago." The ghost looks at him.

"Red head? Did she look like this?" Danny showed a picture on his phone to the ghost.

"Yep, that's her. I saw her in the History and Mythology section, looking threw some books." He points at the particular section.

"Oh thanks…Harold." Danny said, before going to that section.

"He knows my name!" The ghost jumps up in joy.

"She said that just a minute ago." Sam points at the librarian and the ghost lands down from sadness and turns to go to take a nap.

* * *

><p>The book opened up again and tossed Jazz out.<p>

"AH!" She landed hard on her butt, "Could be a little nicer." She complains and gets up.

'_But what was that? And why does that name – Carasamine – somehow sound familiar?'_ She thought and took the book again, as she recalled one of the few things she saw:

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

* * *

><p><em>Night time in an ancient Egyptian like city, but located in big grand forest with a large river by the structure, that looked like a house, on the balcony were standing 2 people: one young warrior boy and an almost adult girl. The girl had long flowing to her knees fire red hair, teal eyes, nice figure, peachy flawless skin (much better looking then Paulina's, one might say), dressed in a long white rode with some golden like accessories for a belt, bracelets, necklace and diadem. The boy had messy raven black hair that go about his jaw, bit paler skin then the girl, sky blue eyes, skinny but bit buff built, dressed in a simple EgyptianRoman like man 'skirt', with a golden belt around it and a cape over him shoulders, the cape was colored pure white and it seemed to have a weird symbol on it, but Jazz wasn't able to tell what it is._

"_Razanael, please stop. This isn't our fight." The girl pleaded._

"_Carasamine! Stop! This is not your decision. He took her away and he shall pay." The boy hit the wall and it smashed._

"_But he shall defeat you Razanael. Don't you see it? He has more strength and an army." Carasamine said._

"_So? I got an army of my own to back me up. Don't follow me, cause I shall not be there to save you, when it comes to the battle." The boy jumps over the balcony and flies away into the night._

"_Razanael!" Carasamine called after him, but then she with a lowered head went back inside._

* * *

><p><em>End of Flashback<em>

* * *

><p>'<em>That does give me a familiar feeling, but why?' <em>Jazz wondered, just as: "Jazz, there you are." Danny and his friends came in.

"Oh, hey guys." She turned to greet them.

"What were you doing? We called for you for a while." Sam stated.

"Really? Sorry, I must've been into one book when you called me." Jazz guessed.

"Well, don't do that again. He thought you got lost." Tucker said.

"Sorry." She apologized, "How about we take a horse ride? Sam did say that this place has a romantic feeling." She eyed Danny.

"Uh, why not? But I'm not riding Lucy." Danny says.

* * *

><p>They did not notice a small stalker behind the book cases, looking at each and every one of their moves all the time.<p>

"Hey your gran looks tense. Is she alright?" Ray, who was spending the time with Alicia and her gran, asked.

"You okay?" Alicia asked.

"I'm having this weird feeling." The granny looked around.

"Uh oh, the granny sense is working again." Alicia says.

"Granny sense?" Ray asked.

"Like the Spidy Sense, but hers is more accurate. It even predicts the weather." Alicia jokes.

"Well at least it still is working. Remember those days, I said something bad or fantastic will happen, it did?" Granny asked.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Alicia brushes it off.

"Well, I have a feeling something will happen." Granny states.

"Maybe will." Ray points at what seems to be an argument between Alexander and Elizabeth.

* * *

><p>"Why the hell you keep following me?" He yells.<p>

"I am not following you!" Elizabeth yells back.

"Looks like you are! Are you stalking me?" Alexander asks.

"No! It…it's just a…a coincidence that I wanted to come here!" Elizabeth yelled out.

"Sure! The way you stare at me also speaks coincidence!" Alexander sarcastically replays.

"Not true!" She yells back.

"Then just leave me alone! Zombies are less annoying then you are!" He yells right in her face. She just turns and runs away from him.

"Finally, she leaves me alone." He sighs gladly and lies down to take a nap.

* * *

><p>"Another score for the granny sense. It was right." Alicia looks to where Elizabeth runs.<p>

"Somehow that doesn't feel it." Granny said.

"Maybe you just don't want to see that girl so sad." Ray guesses.

"Maybe you are right, but it still feels different." She looks around and can't put her finger on it.

* * *

><p>"Did you guy's hear that?" Katherine appears.<p>

"Hear what?" Ashton, who was playing arm wrestling with Henry, asked.

"Alexander yelled at Elizabeth." Katherine says.

"You're kidding?" Henry asks and almost falls off the bench they're wrestling on.

"Nope. I think that made poor Elizabeth cry even." Katherine reports.

"What the hell did he say to her?" Ashton asked, Henry 'ouched', "Sorry Hen."

"I don't know what he yelled exactly, but I do know that it was probably brutal to make that quite gal make tears." Katherine says.

"We should ask her." Henry said, while trying to beat Ashton.

"It's not like we're her BFF's. She won't tell us." Ashton pressured his hand back.

"I can tell you that." A voice from above says.

"God?" Henry asked, looking up.

"No, I'm here." A girl appears next to the table: brown hair in a pony tail, beautiful sea green eyes, dressed in a khaki colored shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers.

"And you are?" Katherine asked.

"I'm Jessica Sarah Flynn, but you can call me simply Jess. I'm totally new and one of the first I heard here is that argument. Are they a couple?" Jess asked.

"Alexander and Elizabeth? Are you kidding me? They're like oil and water." Ashton compared.

"What did they argue about?" Henry asked.

"He yelled at her about being a stalker and really annoying, much more annoying then a zombie and she ran away." Jess recalled.

"Why that creep. I'll rip his hands off." Ashton said.

"After you let go off mine please." Henry mumbled and tried to push Ashton's hand back.

"Say, which class are you?" Katherine asked, "Oh how rude. I'm Katherine Li Xian; these are Ashton Pierce and Henry Green."

"Hey." Ashton nods.

"Helloow!" Henry greets/screams in pain, "Jesus, you use steroids?"

"Hey. I'm from A." Jess recalls.

"Then you have to find Annie, Annie Holland, she's your Class Eldest, she'll tell you everything." Katherine points at the crowds of people and Halfa, who possibly have somewhere, Annie Holland.

"Jess?" A voice asked.

"Hunter?" Jess asked.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm…going here now." Jess tells him.

"Shut the front door, so am I!" Hunter exclaims.

"Looks like she won't need Annie for this one." Henry says.

"Good, cuz I heard she went to New York for the day. How don't ask me, I don't know." Ashton comments.

"Wait till I show you everything. This place is totally awesome. I'm so glad you came. We'll have so much fun to do." Hunter dragged her away to show around, and she happily smiled at him.

"I smell love." Katherine said.

"No, I think you smell Henry's sweat." Ashton corrects her and Henry sniffs himself. This is distraction enough, and Aston throws him over, making her the winner of this round.

"I want a rematch!" Henry states and gets ready.

"Oh dear. I'll go start making bets." Katherine leaves to make the bets.

* * *

><p>'<em>Could I and Alex turn out like Alexander and Elizabeth? Oh please, I hope not. I don't want to loose him. I don't own him or anything, but I don't want to loose him.'<em> Anima thinks about what she heard, worriedly.

* * *

><p>"Return it now." Scarlet says.<p>

"No." Rosaline announces and looks at the jewel.

"Look, 3 hours have already passed. It will take more time to send it back, if you don't go now." Scarlet firmly states and stomps with her leg.

"But I want to keep this one." Rosaline complains.

"Maybe later, but not now. That inspector already hates you; you want more people to hate you?" Scarlet asked.

"They love my tricks." Rosaline makes few roses and doves out of her hands.

"Return it now." Scarlet said.

"No!" Rosaline exclaims and they both start brawling over the jewel. After all, Seattle is not a 5 minute walk away and she, Black Rose, doesn't have that much time till she gets announced as a real actual thief and will be set on a wanted list as an impossible to catch, but very wanted thief list.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a cold empty chamber, the Shadow character was getting ready to do some few last things.<p>

"I do hope this won't fail. Rise, creatures with no soul!" He exclaims and few horrible creatures appear from the shadows.

"Get ready to attack." Shadow character states, as his minion's growl in approval. He then smirks and gets ready for his own triumph over them.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, 8 pages long. No wonder my hand hurts.<strong>

**It wasn't much family, as it was much info. But I do hope you people still enjoyed it, as I tried to make this chapter.**

**I hope HunterNite, likes the way I got his OC, Jess, in and how she met Hunter, the other OC.**

**I also hope you were able to read the 'language'.**

**Get ready, something I have never done before will soon start, it is something I almost blurted out in the beginning (the chapter, not story).**

**I also have started to make a story on FictionPress. Here is a link to read it, if you are interested in it:**

**http: / www. fictionpress. com /s/ 2971312 /1/ The _ Golden _ Truth _ of _ Sins**

**Until then, farewell!**

_**Kyuubi No Tenshi**_

* * *

><p><strong>Question 14: Full name of NC on ThatGuyWithTheGlasses. Com<strong>


	20. Chapter 20: Halfa War Arc Part I

**Disclaimer: If I owe _Danny Phantom_, I owe _Detective Conan_ too. But I don't, so I don't own _Danny Phantom_. Or _Detective Conan_, for that matter, but it would be cool.**

* * *

><p><strong>Answer: The Nostalgia Critic<strong>

**I'm surprised only few of you guys know him. His reviews are freaking awesome.**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, people. This chapter starts something I will try to do my best. An arc. You know like those arcs in <em>Naruto<em>, like the _Chuunin Exam arc_, the _Bridge Builder arc_, stuff like that. I will try to make my own, first ever arc. Wish me luck and let's get rolling!**

* * *

><p>"Is everything ready for the plan?" Shadow character asked a person who is on his knees in front of him. This kid has faded reddish brown eyes and his kin seemed very pale for a human.<p>

"Your minions are ready to attack them and to retrieve the mirror-stone." The boy replied in an emotionless voice.

"What would you want to do with the True One?" The boy asked.

"Just bring him to me. I will give him a chance. That is sporting idea, which I should give him." Shadow replies, "Now go and get ready to get him!"

"Yes Master." The boy disappeared from view, leaving the shady character there.

"You get the agents and make them one of my first slaves." He points at a group of dark creatures, who only nod and go to get the 'agents'.

"Soon I will have the last piece and my reign of power will start. Only when I get rid of him. Who knew he was more of a pest then anyone else in the world?" He looked out the window with the half full moon shining outside.

"But soon, he won't be. And the way he gets out of my way, will soon be his decision." He sneered at the thought.

* * *

><p>In the secret room, under Hardwicke, Mrs. Hardwicke was sitting in front of the same glowing stone she usually does, with her eyes closed and on her knees. Then she opened her eyes, they were filled with seriousness and worry: "He will come by dawn for his reign to start. I must get the kids out." She gets up and turns to leave, but then stops, "But if I leave it here alone, e will get it and then his powers will be truly horrifying. Rosalie! Joseph!" The said 2 appeared, in pajamas though. Joseph was wearing a night robe, while Rosalie was only wearing a long black T-shirt and some shorts. She yawned: "What s it?"<p>

"Clearly it must be important; otherwise we would still be sleeping in our appropriate rooms." Joseph points out.

"What do you mean by that?" Mrs. Hardwicke asked, "Never mind. We have a situation. He will attack." That woke them up fast.

"What? Now?" Rosalie asked.

"At dawn. I want the both of you to get the others and the kids out! Especially him. He is needed for the cards to set the right way." Mrs. Hardwicke ordered.

"What about you?" Rosalie asked, in concern.

"I will be fine. I must keep the Mirror-Stone safe, or else this, what we are doing, might be useless." She brushed it off, "Go now."

"What about the new one? That Lancer guy." Joseph asked.

"Lock him up in a closet or send him to China. I don't know! Just get the kids out!" Mrs. Hardwicke exclaimed. The both quickly leave to do so.

"Seems she cares more about the kids safety then the staffs." Joseph notices.

"There are a lot of adult Halfas and they can fight against anything they get put to fight against, not the kids. Not yet at least." Rosalie changed to Lady Night and started to fly up.

"I'll get the cars ready and will stand guard until you get the kids out of here." Joseph plans.

"You are NOT facing him or his followers alone." Lady Night exclaims.

"I swore and I will keep that promise. Go." He took up the stairs and went straight to his room to get the needed stuff ready.

"Joseph." Lady Night quietly said in a saddened voice, before going intangible threw the ceiling to get the others up.

* * *

><p>"What? Dawn? That's…3 hours away. We can't get the kids out that fast. They will fuss and put up a fight for their sleep." Jameson looks at his watch, while dressed in a grey shirt, brown sleep pants and bunny slippers. All of them were right now in the teachers lounge.<p>

"Bunny slippers?" Annabella asked, wearing a red nightgown.

"They were on sale and I needed slippers." Jameson states in an agitated voice.

"In any case, get the kids out. I don't care how or where, just do it." Lady Night exclaims.

"Alright." Pipino said and went to the alarm box to pull the switch.

* * *

><p>In Clockworks Tower.<p>

"Ah, Time Stopper. I am glad you came before the storm of the century started." Clockwork said, as he looked over some Time Windows.

"What is going on? What storm?" David, as Elements, came in.

"I thought you knew. After all, this reenacts what once happened and everything will be decided by the last sword swish of this war." Clockwork says, while changing to an elderly man.

He knew he couldn't get any more information out of Clockwork now, so he decides to leave.

"Word of an advice: keep her close to yourself. After all, if a person looses someone very dear to them, they might loose the feeling of a reason to live." Clockwork added, before beaming Elements away from the tower.

"And their sanity." Clockwork adds and turns into a young child.

* * *

><p>Now it looked like some war is gonna happen, with all of the commotion going around and some fires lighted.<p>

"What's going on?" Dina asked to Scarlet.

"I don't know, but whatever is going they won't tell us." She replies.

"Okay girls. Form 2 columns and follow me. We need to get out as soon as possible." Mrs. Rosewood, dressed in a long fiery red nightgown and her hair under a sleeping hat, said and went down the stairs.

"But Mrs. R. what is going on? We have to know!" Anima states.

"Nothing is going on now. But something will soon. And getting the students out is top priority now. Stop talking and let's go." She walks out with the girls, just as a blast happens.

"Impossible. They weren't supposed to attack till dawn." Rosewood says in disbelief.

Those attackers were tall lizard snake like green things with red flaming eyes. And they locked their hungry look at the girls.

"Shit!" Ashton exclaims as one tries to eat her, but luckily a shield appeared.

"One: no usage of such words in my presence and two: I got him." Rosewood changed to her ghost mode, which turned out to be a fiery red headed braid haired ninja/samurai like warrior with deep red armor in the style of a kunoichi samurai and 2 long katana like swords.

"Hell, she looks badass." Ashton adds. But that was before the red Halfa jumped up to attack the snake thing with a katana right to its head, slashing it off.

"She's totally-" Ashton got her mouth closed.

"Listen, not everyone here wants to hear your dictionary." Minata states. Ashton replies something threw her closed mouth, which didn't sound polite.

The other snake tried to suddenly attack Rosewood, but she avoided it, with a jump and a slash behind it.

"She isn't practically using any powers, just her weapons. Awesome." Alicia looks at the ninja/samurai teacher.

"You think we can learn that?" Alison asked.

"We mostly do ghost stuff with powers, so it might be hard, but I would love to do that." Angela says.

"Hey, I think I saw you somewhere." Katherine noticed something.

"Perhaps in a book or a newspaper clipping. As the Red Shadow." Rosewood/Red Shadow guesses.

"Wait, the Red Shadow? The ghost warrior from Poland? That Red Shadow?" Angela asked.

"In the ecto-plasma." Red Shadow nods and slashes a snake with out looking at it. Suddenly dark shadowy things appeared. They looked somewhat human, but they were all black, while the eyes were yellow.

"Either that's Heartless or I really should quit playing those games I find on the internet." Alicia states.

"Both." The girls answered.

"And yes, that's a Heartless." Minata says.

"Go now, I can take care of this!" Red Shadow gets ready to fight, but her swords get tossed away from her and she gets smacked away.

"Oh brother." The girls change into their ghost modes. When the Heartless tried to hit them, the girls jumped away from its range, Ali and Angela went to get Red Shadow, while the other girls attacked the Heartless.

"Take this!" Wolf (Minata) delivered a hit straight on the head, while Midnight attacked with Ghost Spikes from underneath it.

"Not going down, huh? Take this!" Shadow (Scarlet) attacked with a Ghost Wail and sent it flying away a bit.

"I wanna try something out." Spirit (Ashton) made her hands cackle of electricity and tried to hit the creature, but the attack only made a small hit, since it quickly dissolved.

"I knew I should've tried harder with working this out." Spirit comments and flies away from its range. Kindle (Diana) delivered a fire blast right on its head, but it brushed it off.

"Any idea how to fight this?" She asked, when suddenly something went right threw it and it went down.

"The hell? David?" Spirit asked.

"In the flesh." He stated when he put his sword down.

"Where were you?" Wolf asked.

"A certain person and I had a small conversation." He stated as a knowable fact.

"Well that makes sense." She states.

"Ugh, guys. What do we do about those things?" Ali asked, while carrying Red Shadow, along with Angela, to the bunch, and pointed at the other fights.

* * *

><p>"Stay put men! We have to get rid of these freaks, so that we can escort the kids out!" General yelled out.<p>

"What are? Army men?" Fash-Ion asked.

"Just do it!" General screamed at the French man.

"Ah! Okay, I will! Go away you disgusting un-styling thing!" Fash-Ion attacked with bright blue beams, but it did small damage.

"Oh la la!" Fash-Ion exclaims and tries again.

"Failure will always be a failure! Attack!" General attacked the Heartless with some combat moves.

"Sorry, but I went to college to be a fashion designer/critic. Not a soldier." Fash-Ion complains.

"Not that you could be one anyways. You're too slow." Tony Spook (Tony Parker) said, as he blasted one away.

"Stop insulting the French! I wasn't born for a war. I was born for fashion!" Fash-Ion exclaims and smells something, "What's cooking?" Fantasma (Anabella) points at his behind. When he looked, it really was on fire.

"Oh la la! Ah!" He starts running around trying to stop the fire, when Danny shoots ice at the fire, stopping it.

"Merci." Fash-Ion nods.

"Votre accueil." Danny replies and flies up to hit one Heartless that can fly, just as more monsters (That look like ghost lizards) come threw the gates.

* * *

><p>"Sorry, but visiting times over." Joseph says, takes out his swords and attacks the snakes, gracefully chopping them in half.<p>

"Simple." Joseph comments and 50 heartless little minions appear, "Still simple." And goes to fight them off.

* * *

><p>Bass blasts a bunch away, then opens up a head of an angel statue from one of those small fountains and a secret passageway right next to the fountain open up. A giant staircase going straight into the depths of the underground can only be seen.<p>

"ALRIGHT. GET THOSE ENRGY LIGHTS READY AND WE CAN GO DOWN!" He exclaims.

"What about the rest?" Hunter asked.

"DON'T WORRY. THE OTHER'S WILL GET THEM TO SAFETY TOO!" Bass tries to calm the kid down and shows them to go down the stairs.

'_Jessica.'_ Hunter thinks and looks back at the small bunches with monsters.

* * *

><p>"The Angel of Safety on the fountain will get us out of here." Red Shadow says and walks to the small figurine of a praying stone angel and tilts one of the small wings, making the secret way open up.<p>

"Go down." She points.

"We can't leave the others." Soul (Karin) states.

"You don't have to!" Sync (Akira) lands next to her with the rest of the boy bunch.

"Alex! You're okay! I'm so glad!" Nirvana (Anima) exclaims.

"Yeah, now let's get out of here. And I'm glad too." Darkness (Alex) says.

"Is this Rosewood?" Du (Edgar) asked.

"Yes. Or the more known Red Shadow." Raven (Elizabeth) points out.

"No way." Pli (Richard) and Cat (Ronald) replay.

"Yes and go down!" She exclaims.

"Okay!" The rush down the staircase, while almost bumping into Jurassic, but they managed not too.

* * *

><p>"Anna of Green Gables! What is going on?" Lancer comes running down the hallway, when he suddenly gets hit by a dart in his neck and falls asleep.<p>

"Looks like the kids are right: sleep darts do know how to do the trick." Jameson says and pulls the guy away and locks him up in a closet. Then he flies away to get the kids out.

* * *

><p>In the schools underground chamber, Mrs. Hardwicke, no, Halo Spirit…<p>

**(A.N.: Looks in my bio)**

…was sitting in front of the Mirror-Stone, waiting for the opponent to come. The door crashed right open and he walked in.

"We meet again, Jennifer." He smirks.

"Yes, but probably for the last time." She gets up and faces him.

"You look just as stunning, as the day I saw you when I first came." He admires her looks, "Too bad I will have to kill you."

"We will see who dies and who wins." Halo Spirit gets in a fighting stance and shoots an energy rope, tying him up, but he breaks it.

"Did you forget that your light powers are weak in the dark?" He sneered at her.

"Maybe, but I can still take you." She flew right atop him and tried to kick him right in the face, but he managed to make dozen copies of himself, surrounding her.

"This old trick?" Halo asked, with a smirk.

"Like they say, old habits die hard." He shrugs.

"There is also one: an old dog can learn new tricks." Halo replies.

"Wait, that line was old dogs can't learn new tricks." He thinks, before she starts glowing pure white energy and a blast happens, throwing them all away.

"Oh, a new move. Clever usage of your light abilities. Too bad they can drain easily, unless you have a true light source nearby." Her light starts to dim to a simple white color, "How will I enjoy your defeat. I just hope you will see how my reign of power starts, once I get rid of the True One."

"Threw my dead body only." Halo says and attacks with a Light Beam right to the chest, sending him fly, then she turns to the Mirror-Stone, extends her hand and begins to chant: "Dnes flesruoy yawa! Ot eht ecalp fo ruoy noitaerc! Ling Flah noitanisted won!*" The Mirror-Stone begins to shine and something like a blue and white portal opens up above it.

"No! It will be mine!" He takes out a long sharp object and attacks her with it, sending it right in her left lung.

* * *

><p>Suddenly few people have a weird feeling. And they are: Lady Night, Diana, Rosaline, Danny and David.<p>

"Mrs. Hardwicke." Lady Night exclaims and flies to the chamber.

"What was that?" Kindle (Diana) asked.

"Mrs. H. She must be in danger." Black Rose (Rosaline) went intangible and flew up.

"Hold your horses," Elements (David) grabbed her by her cape, "If I feel it, it has to be important."

"Then let's go and see what happened." Danny states.

"But you can't!" Black Rose exclaims.

"Does it look like we care: we can or we can't?" Kindle asked.

"No. Follow me." They followed the black magician to the chamber.

* * *

><p>"I hope you love that redness on your dress. I personally think red is a very beautiful color." He takes the knife out and leaves her to drop and bleed out.<p>

"You…mo-mo-mons-s-s-ster-r." She barely breaths out, "Yo-yo-you…will never…suc-c-c-cce-e-eed."

"On the contrary. I almost have. I just have to find the city and I will." He sneers.

"Madam Hardwicke!"

"Mrs. H!"

"Are you there?"

"Seems we have company. I shall take my leave for now. In your case, forever." He laughs and disappears. Halo Spirit changed back to her human form and feels the remaining life slipping away, just as the bunch gets in.

"Heavenly Nights!" Lady Night runs to the fallen headmistress and lifts her up.

"What happened?" Kindle asked.

"He-e-e ca-ca-came…sta-a-abbed me." She wheezes.

"Don't waist your strength. We still can save you." Black Rose rips a part of her cape to make a cloth and pressed it on the wound.

"Where's the nurse? Maybe she can help?" Danny asked.

"No my child. No rea-a-ason to…call Bridgette. Not-h-ing can help…me-e-e n-n-n-now." Mrs. Hardwicke wheezes out.

"But you will…" Elements tries to argue back.

"I ha-a-ave lived a lo-ong life and…I have se-e-een a…lot of thi-i-ings and do-ne a lot too." She tries to brush it off.

"Not long enough. I've seen people live longer. Let's get her up." Danny tries to get her up.

"No. No. You sh-sh-should wor-r-r-rry about yourselves, chi-chi-chi-children, I am only a pa-a-awn in th-th-this, you are the re-re-real pie-ce-ces." Mrs. Hardwicke said.

"Pieces? What pieces? Why are you a pawn?" Kindle asked.

"You're ri-ri-right. I''m a sacr-fi-fical piece." She jokes, before turning serious, "He wo-wo-won't stop till he gets rid of you," She points up, but her hand is shaky and it shows between the 3 kids, "He won't. He has lost the re-mains of his mi-mi-mind."

"Who is he?" Danny asked.

"The dark abomi-mi-mi-mination that is o-o-one of the great-te-est mistakes ev-ev-ever ma-ma-made. He will try to make sure the pro-phe-cy is on hi-hi-his si-de." She wheezes out.

"What prophecy?" Danny asked. Her eyes went white, as her voice went echoy: "Battle of light and dark shall begin. Only one can triumph in this. Darkness shall strike and weaken, but the True One is able to stop him. With the Muinnellim Sdrows, he shall meet in final battle at Ling Flah. Face to face." Then her eyes went her original brown and they went wide, as her chest stopped.

"Mrs. H?" Black Rose called out.

"Jennifer?" Lady Night tried to get a response, but she remained still.

"No." Kindle said.

"But she was a ghost. How can you kill that?" Danny asked.

"I think this did it." Elements picked up a dropped blood red knife, "A Medieval Time Hunter Knife. People said that it can kill witches, vampires, werewolves and ghosts. But it was only a tale of some old coots." He looks at it.

"How can you tell it's it?" Kindle asked.

"Handle style, blade shape and the writings on it. It says: Destroy All Supernatural." He read it.

"Great. Over a hunter knife wound she died?" Black Rose asked.

"No, it is said that this has some magical qualities and can pierce threw the skin and bones, while also stopping any healing ability. No wonder she said no to call the nurse." He put the knife down. The ground above them shook like crazy.

"Sounds like reinforcements for them are coming. We must leave now!" Lady Night got up.

"What about Mrs. H?" Kindle asked. Lady Night looked at the body, before wrapping it up in a special magical ghost energy ball.

"That should keep her body in the same decay as it is now for a while." She says and then pulls them all out, threw another passageway.

* * *

><p>30 minutes later, they met with the others. They were battered and tired, but it looked like they all made it out. So did the teachers and Joseph, along with the nurse, the librarian and the Book Ghost.<p>

"What? I didn't want to get ripped apart by those things." He complains. They were shocked to learn about Mrs. Hardwicke and stayed in silence for a while.

"What's Ling Flah?" Danny finally asked.

"I'm sorry?" Bass asked.

"Ling Flah. What is it? She said something about a war and mentioned Ling Flah, but she didn't say what it is. What is it?" Danny asked, now sounding serious. The adults looked at each other, with worry.

"We…ugh….we don't really know. We heard it few times, but we don't know what it is." Tony said.

"Wait, you have heard about it few times, but got no idea whatsoever what the hell it is?" Danny yelled out.

"Yes." Pipino nods.

"How is that possible?" Danny was ready to yell.

"Not really. We do know a tale that has something by the name Ling Flah, but it's so old, no one has ever proved it's true." Annabella states.

"Well, what do you know?" Diana asked.

"I got a better question. Do we have to stay in this underground chamber? Or can we find a better place to hide?" Stella asked. With that statement, they agreed to find a place first, then tell what they know. It is still 4 in the morning, after all.

* * *

><p><strong>The reason blood came out not ecto-plasma was because the knife made it happen. Some sort of an effect it has with Halfas.<strong>

**Yes I know it is horrible that Mrs. Hardwicke died like that, but she was supposed to die from the start. If you liked her, sorry, but she went down fighting at least.**

**Fight scenes are not my strong point, but I will try to get better. And we still have time for the big finale, which I'm not telling.**

**Later and a late Merry Christmas!**

_**Kyuubi No Tenshi**_

**Question 15: In which episode did Danny lock up Lancer in the janitor's closet?**


	21. Chapter 21: Halfa War Arc Part II

**Disclaimer: This is getting annoying. I don't own _Danny Phantom_ or most of the OC! I owe only my OC and this plot! With few extra things, but nothing more!**

* * *

><p><strong>Answer: Episode 20: Control Freaks<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>So, Happy New Year everyone! I really hope you will have a good year and that 2012 isn't really the end of the world.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Enough chit-chat, chapter time.<strong>

* * *

><p>Danny is used for to a lot of things: ghost attacks, wrong name, getting his name dragged threw mud, being threaten to be killed by his parents, and such. But even he can't still get what he had for the past few weeks: acceptance in a special school for Halfas, different, yet similar classmates, new surroundings, new school system, a weird sword handle, weird shining stones, GIW visits and now an attack on the school and the Headmistress died in front of his eyes. Too much for a teen.<p>

But right now, they were searching for a place to stay, since that wave of attack forced them out of Hardwicke.

"What do you mean I can't go and get my stuff?" Stella exclaims when she found out that they can't go back just yet, when she said that she will go back to get her clothes. Unlike the rest, she is still dressed in that short pink nightgown, pink fluffy robe and bit fluffy pink slippers.

"That's what I said." Hayden states and goes ahead, trying to escape Stella's screeching. Which is sounding threw the entire tunnel: "HOW CAN YOU NOT LET ME GO AND GET MY THINGS? DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?"

"Why am I thinking Lady Gaga?" Sage (From A) asked.

"Maybe Stella's horrible style reminds you of her." Alexander/Midnight guesses.

"She dresses a lot better then Stella." Zoey disagrees.

"True to that: Gaga does dress up better then Stella." Alexander/Midnight agrees.

"I HEARD THAT!" Stella screeched at them.

"Are her lungs that big or is the echo?" Scarlet asked, just as the triplets started to make: "echo, echo, echo."

"Shut up!" The group, consisting of: Skyler, Raymon, Casey, Noi and Alexander/Midnight, yelled at them.

"You guys shouldn't yell. They could try and follow us with the help of the sounds we make." Dina quietly says, since the tunnel made her voice sound louder.

"Uh-oh." Katherine feels that she stepped into something. The only lights they had now, for their ghost signatures to be undetectable, they are using old style lanterns, that don't look used since World War II. And since they are that old and unused, the light is very dim and they can only 'sense' each other by their barely sensible energy cores. Closed, dark places really know how to make your senses better.

"Don't complain. These caves haven't seen this big of a crowd since 1940." Miss Carter says, as she tries to see where to go next.

"1940? You mean WWII?" Anima asked, as she stepped into something, "I so don't want to know what I just stepped in."

"Yes. During the war, the territory where Hardwicke is got attacked and they teachers used these same tunnels to evacuate everyone out. And when it was over, everyone came back, then the tunnels got closed up until another time they were going to be needed. Like now." Jameson shines around the walls to see if the tunnels are still holding or not, "And, believe me, after that only rats have lived here."

"Eww." Some kids complain.

"And I'm wearing slippers!"

"Shut up Stella!" Everyone yell at her.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, they were able to find an old cabin somewhere in the forest for them to hide, after they got out threw an old man hole. It looked small on the outside, but really was huge when you got in.<p>

"Somehow this reminds me of that weird bag that was way bigger on the inside then it really looked from _Harry Potter_." Henry looks around the old, but still usable, cottage. The inside was made by the architect or the time period Pre-World War I: old over used mattress, oil lamps, old half eaten by some bugs carpet, and an old dressers, with weird Victorian like clothes.

"This is nun clothes, not fashion followers." Stella looks over the dresses.

"Well, if red one wasn't partly eaten, I think I'd wear it." Rosaline looks over the old dresses.

"So," Danny begins, "What can you tell about Ling Flah?"

"Well, we know that, by tales and legends, it was a very huge hidden city somewhere east, maybe south, maybe even south-east," Bass thinks, "It was the capitol of all the Halfa cities."

"Capitol?" Akira asked.

"Yeah, there were a ton of cities. Some didn't like living with humans and they moved aside, to harder to get locations, but with better lands and made cities. Ling Flah was the first and the biggest. It's like Britain. The queen or king ruled from London over the kingdom and the colonies." Annabella compares, "Or so we heard."

"In any case," Bass continues, "It was a wealthy city in every way you can imagine: the harvest was rich, the economy never saw dark days, the river never ruined the corps, rare enemy armies attacking.

Paradise for everyone, but only few humans can get near the city, since the south and east side of it was guarded by giant naked mountains, while ahead there was a big river and an impossible to get threw jungle. And the ones that did get threw, with their mighty armies, started the fight with a laugh, since the army of Ling Flah consisted about 500 people, half men, half women. They thought this city has a little number of people, but in truth, when the fights started, the attackers lost. The 'little numbers' all were Halfas and with the ingenuity, the skills, the territory, the powers, they were able to fight them back.

The loss was huge and these fights were not mention in history books. How would it sound? **The Mighty Leader**, maybe it was Alexander the Great, maybe it was Ramses or someone else, I'm not sure, **with his army of 10000 men, lost against an army of 500 people and only half of them were men, the rest were women! **And since women didn't have a high meaning back in the days, they thought such things could cause some sort of anarchies and such, so they berried the outcome and said that only because of impossible and hard lands they couldn't get to the city.

But the ones that survived, told the tales they could of the city: big, grand, strong and amazing. This is where the Ling Flah tales came from, the survivors. Maybe even facts, since almost every detail is a match: big city with mountains and jungles around it, strong army, wealthy looking buildings.

The differences could be the armor, some said it was golden, others said it was silver. Hard to tell." Bass took in a breath, "But the little tales are different and no one knows for sure which is true or not. Most of them are mythology like and based done like everywhere else at the time: to tell tales and odysseys about great heroes."

"If the city is so great, where is it?" Jong asked.

"No one knows for sure. All we know is that it's somewhere east, maybe south or even south-east, with mountains and a jungle." Pipino answers.

"There can't be that much places on the planet with mountains and jungles. Especially if the Greek and Egyptians tried to get those lands." Katherine looks at the old world map, which is hanging on the wall.

"True, but the Himalayas don't have jungles around anywhere, and there are no known such big numbers of naked mountains anywhere in Africa." Rosewood agrees.

"What if it's hidden?" Jacob asked.

"Hidden?" Truman asked.

"Like under a…shield or an illusion. That would make people not see it." Jacob guesses. Rosewood heads over to the map and starts searching for a matching place: "If the tales are true and there is a jungle it should be in Africa, or the very least Arabia."

"Maybe a desert." Akira guesses, "If it was true and these hard lands could've been not the jungle, but the desert. Hard lands could be lands with no water, which means desert."

"Right, and marking the only possible places for the city to be are the: Sahara, Arabian Desert, Kalahari Desert, maybe Gobi and Thar, but those doubly." Rosewood points out the deserts, "Wasn't there a river stated?"

"Maybe, why?" Bass thought for a sec and asked.

"With a city that big and with numbers, the river should be big." Rosewood points out.

"Meaning they must live near drinkable water and the best at the time was well water and river water." Alex states.

"If they are able to hide mountains and jungles, they could hide a river too." Ashton comments.

"Not necessarily under the illusion," Noi says, "They could've hidden it with some covers, like traps, in case people decided to follow the river."

"Then we got little to no chances finding the place in this point." Stella rolls her eyes.

"How about we take out Kalahari, Gobi and Thar?" Angela asked, "If it was either Ramses or Alexander the Great, they wouldn't go that far away, they would try to stay close to their homes. Those 3 places are too far for them."

"Sahara and Arabian. Narrowed down to 2." Rosewood looks over the chances.

"Maybe they're in Sahara." Alexander guesses.

"Sahara is split in countries, not to mention the possible tribes that roam threw the desert. With town/villages around the places with the surviving chances with water, I don't think they can hide a city, mountains and jungle that big." Zoey adds.

"Arabian one has small chances of having such tribes." Elizabeth adds.

"And a lot of leaders always, for some reason, went east." David also adds.

"Narrowed down and almost figured out. In that case, where would they be hiding?" Rosewood taps the Arabian Desert on the old map.

"We got it narrowed; maybe we should try and find a very ancient map of the world." Edgar suggests.

"There isn't a map that old that can show us the planet of the old times, when people thought it was flat, so get real." Ashton points out.

"But maybe, if someone could get a map that old, but brand new, we could see." Lexi says and earns weird looks, "Shouldn't Clockwork have something of that?"

"Oh." Everyone gets it and nods.

"Question: anyone's got a hand-on ghost portal?" Kylie asked and it was clear as day: no one had that on them.

The Minata looked at David and pointed at something in his pocket, he tried to say something back, but she pointed again and again, till it looked like he was backing away from a death glare.

"Jesus, don't glare at people like that." David took out his watch and clicked it twice. Now he was sitting with a map that wasn't with him a second ago.

"How…when…you got a map?" Sasuke exclaims.

"Yeah. I got few skills." He replies and looks threw the scroll of paper, "Looks like Arabia to me." Suddenly everyone went around him to see that map, "You folks are invading my personal space. And who's hand is sneaking to my wallet?"

"Sorry." "Pardon." "Excuse me." And such came from the rest, as the backed away enough for the map to be put on ground. It was hand drawn on the scroll, so it wasn't precise and it was primitive, so if you love guessing games, then this fits you.

"Well, this looks like Arabia, to me at least." David points at the weird thing that hasn't got an end, but has a weird star drawn in the center of the possible desert.

"You think that star could be Ling Flah?" Scarlet asked pointing at the star.

"The city was a paradise, a dream, heaven. They, maybe, marked it as something from above." Henry took a guess, "If it is real."

"If not, then we at least did a nice guessing game." Danny comments.

"So true." Kylie adds. Rosewood takes the old map and brings it to the other map and compares them, "Besides the horrible style and imperfection of it, this looks about it."

"We now know where the city is!" Richard exclaims.

"Hold it partner," Sasuke says, "How do we get to Arabia? If we do have something's on our tails, should we use our powers?" Just about now, a knock comes: knock, knock-knock-knock, knock-knock.

"It'll open it!" Pipino runs to the door and opens it, with a friendly smile. Few big ugly, dark demon like monsters are standing in the door. Still with the smile, Pipino closes the door, turns around and starts screaming: "We got company! AHHHHH!" He runs and jumps out threw the window, only to try and climb back, "They're also in the back." He casually adds and climbs in.

"Looks like hiding didn't help." Tony adds and shoots a hole in the ground. A giant basement opens up, as a hole into another tunnel system.

"This is the sewer line though." He warns.

"No, I won't go threw the sewers!" Stella yells out, like a kid and gets grabbed by some slimy ark tentacle, "AHHHHH!"

"Should we help her?" Ronald asked.

"Maybe." Ronald says.

"We must. Even if she can be a pain in the butt, she is still a person." Edgar defends her. Then they grab hold of her feet and try to hold onto her. Only to get pulled along with her. Before anyone can react, those things start attacking the building, with their tentacles and with some acid like oil things.

"Immediate evacuation now!" Truman yells, just as the cottage collapses right above them.

* * *

><p>"We think we got them." One of those things said, as the looked over the destroyed pieces.<p>

"Let's go and tell the master." Another suggests and they leave.

* * *

><p>Under the remains, in the tunnel, they were trying to get threw the webs and things that were around.<p>

"If they think we will go down that easy, the got another thing coming." Jong says.

"But what about Stella, Edgar, Richard and Ronald?" Dina asked.

"Let's move quicker, before they come to see if we are dead or not." Rosaline says and they do so. Not quite.

"But why do we have to run? What are those things? They mention some master, who is he?" Katherine asked, very loud.

"Not now. Let's go. Or else we're dead." Rosaline gestures for her to follow, which she does, but not before grumbling something that sounds like cursing.

"What happened to the map?" Anima asked.

"Back to the original spot." David quickly answers and ducks some bats.

"Since when do bats live in sewers?" Hayden asked.

"Maybe they are the Teenage Mutant Ninja Bats." Sasuke guesses and a 'whack' is heard.

"Who hit me?" He yells out.

* * *

><p><strong>That's as much as I can give you folks. Well, I tried to give everyone I can remember a part and I hope you found this chapter interesting and enjoyable.<strong>

**I will try to make the next ones very good and I promise that.**

_**Kyuubi No Tenshi**_

* * *

><p><strong>Question 16: In how many episodes did Freakshow appear?<strong>


	22. Chapter 22: Halfa War Arc Part III

**Disclaimer: This is getting annoying. I don't own _Danny Phantom_ or most of the OC! I owe only my OC and this plot! With few extra things, but nothing more!**

* * *

><p><strong>Answer: 3 (<em>Reality Trip<em> was a 2 parter)**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, the first 2 chaps weren't exactly war-ish, I agree, but you guys just wait for it. I am trying to get this thing go the way I plan it out to go. But it takes time, planning and hoping my new favoritism of one show I found on that site won't make me leave writing for it…Oh God, it's starting…must…resist…and review, when you're done. (Gets pulled away by some invisible force)<strong>

* * *

><p>Arabia, home of the Arabian Desert, the possible place of Ling Flah, the ancient city of Halfas, or so has the story said. But for starters, they had to try and get something that they will probably be using for a while, like some extra clothes, maybe some money and food, since even if the are half-dead they still need to eat. The closest town was 3 hour walk away, hour flying.<p>

"Look, you can't expect us to walk the way. We should fly and get with this over as soon as possible." Alexander/Crow said.

"I agree with Alexander." Alexander/Midnight said.

"Good to see that someone shares my opinion Alexander." Alexander/Crow looks at him.

"Agreed." Alexander/Midnight nods. Everyone looks at each other.

"You guys have the same names. You are supposed to have similar opinions." Lexi points out.

* * *

><p>1 and a half hour later, they got to a bus stop and got onto the bus towards the town.<p>

"Turn on the TV, will ya?" An old grumpy passenger asked and the driver turned on the old built in TV onto some channel, when this comes on: "Breaking news. I'm Sally Summers with a news bulletin," A blond, along haired reporter lady with blue eyes wearing a bright pink suit appears on the screen, "For the past few days the numbers of missing people have been increasing rapidly," The screen shows several people pictures, "And mysterious attacks have been happening lately more and more often around on banks, jewelry stores, police departments and the weird thing is that the witness's claim that the attackers look similar to the missing people, although they have different colored hair and eyes. Police is still investigating these maters…"

'_Different colored hair and eyes? They could be Halfas, I mean, c'mon, what kind of a normal person would have identical structure yet different hair and eyes? ' _

"You guys thinkin what I'm thinkin?" Alex asked.

"Hard not to. Similar looking people? Unless they had different looking twins, it had to be them." Annie says.

"Why I have this feeling that somebody's are not telling us the whole thing?" Noi asked.

"Maybe they aren't." Hayden agreed.

* * *

><p>10 minutes later, they got to the town and got off the buss to look for something useful for them. When they got a good look at the town, it made them worry, especially the ones that protect innocent civilians from threats.<p>

Some of the buildings were destroyed, while others looked partly blown up. All of the stores got robbed and the windows were broken. Everyone was leaving in a hurry, by their car, or by getting on the buss that got empty (it was a 2 floor one) or simply left the town on foot, in a big hurry, making the town more and more of a real ghost town. And not the simply creepy giving feeling empty ones, but the ones with real ghosts.

"My ghost sense is going wild." Akira says, as more of his breath/sense come out.

"Yours is not the only one." Danny notices that his too is going wild.

"How much you wanna bet we got company here?" Katherine asked.

"Hmmm…about 5 dollars, since I don't have more on me." Scarlet pulls out the 5 bucks, as suddenly few ghosts come from the walls with big boxes in their hands.

"What you guys carrying there? Your clothes?" Henry asked, making those ghosts move their eyes towards him. Now everyone noticed that all of them had red mindless glowing eyes. After they put down the boxes, they attacked him.

"Ghost up!" Henry exclaims and hits them back, knocking them 3 feet away from him. They just got up without as much as groaning.

"I swear, I hit them hard to their heads." He defends.

"Maybe you're loosing your touch." Jong guesses and goes ghost himself.

"You attacked us." A female ghost, with blazing long red live looking hair, pale skin and a body tight white based suit with black lines by the sides, said.

"Hey, he got attacked. Anyone would have hit back." Ashton says.

"You should be obeying the Master, but it seems that you are not." She replies.

"Who's 'the Master'?" Demetri asked.

"You can find out, if you join us." She extends her hand for them to accept it.

"Sorry, but we don't do deals with weirdo's." David declines the offer.

"If you are not with us…then you are against us. Destroy them and bring me their heads!" She exclaims and her buddies pounce/jump/fly at them. Everyone goes ghost and flies away from their spots to find someplace that will fit them perfectly to fight, like anything with water or wind or ice, should work nicely with a water supply next to them, or someone with electric powers would do better tricks being next to an electric power source.

* * *

><p>"Go ahead, try me." Black Rose motioned for the silver shoulder length haired man with the red eyes, wearing black robe like clothing, to attack her. He changed his hand into a giant saw.<p>

"Not what I expected from someone dressed as a monk." She says and dodges his attempts to cut her open, like a biology lab frog. Few back flips back from him and she takes out few black rose poker cards and throws at him. Not knowing what those cards can do, he just stood, to get blown away few feet and buried under rocks of the building that was right behind him.

"Exploding poker cards. A little trick I love to use." She says and flies away from him. The silver haired guy got out of the rocks: "Smart, but not smart enough." He goes after her via flying.

* * *

><p>Henry found himself in the park and was currently hiding in a bush from the elf looking white skinned, short green haired ghost, dressed in Peter Pan girl version clothing.<p>

"No use of hiding. My Master will succeed and no one will stop him. Not even a little resistance." She walks around, looking for him.

"Pipe down Pixie-face." Henry said and shot an ecto-beam at the back of her head, making her fall on the ground out cold.

"Never underestimate a hunter," Henry says and runs away only to come back for a second, "Except for the ones who can't catch a gray little rabbit or a beginner Halfa." Then runs away from her.

* * *

><p>Cornered in a blind ally, Electrode could do only one thing to his opponent: give them a shock of their lives. Of course, the opponent seems to be a very young girl, about 11, with the red eyes, long sun blond hair, slightly tannish skin, wearing a pale blue ballerina dress, being in front of him.<p>

"Look kiddo just let me go and I won't do anything that can hurt you." He says and tries to leave only to get hit back by the girl.

'_How is that a freaking 11 year old kicking my butt?' _He asks himself.

"Master won't be pleased if I let the enemies live." The girl said.

"Well sorry if you're going to get in trouble, but I got plans for my life and it does not include becoming full dead today." Electrode said and phased the floor only to get hit back up. A weird snake like black thing came from the ground up.

"Oh great, just what I needed: more trouble."

A sudden blue streak smacks right threw the snake and shows the girl far away.

"Never send a battery to do speeds job." Donec stops next to him, with a confident smirk and her hands on her hips.

"Ha-ha, ha-ha-ha, ha-ha-ha." Electrode makes a sarcastic laugh, while getting up.

* * *

><p>"So, this is the town that has the high concentration of ghost energies." A GIW Agent looks at the town and sees ghosts fighting, "Not for long. Agents! Move in! Destroy and get me the bodies of those ghosts for studies! And for a raise." He adds the last one quietly, as the agents run in the town with high tech weapon, ready to stop, disarm and destroy ghosts.<p>

* * *

><p>MidnightMisty was beating the daylights out of some blob like ghost, when she saw the agents coming.

"Guys! We got more company!" She exclaims and dodges the lasers.

"Crud! I just got my suit cleaned!" Wolver/Jacob complains, as he looks over his wolf furred tribal like clothes, being covered in the blobs goo, after it got hit and blew up. "Do you guys have _any _idea how long it takes for real wolf fur to dry off and look nicely alive?"

"I know what you mean." Wolf Spirit/Minata says.

"For my sake, I better choose option not to know." Spirit/Ashton said and flew up to see how many agents have come and to avoid the beams that were coming at her.

"I see about 30, wait, 33…" She counted the agents as best she can, since they weren't standing still, "50-ish. I can't give more precise."

"Now we know how many blasts we need to avoid. YIKES!" Kindle/Diana did an air split to avoid a laser blast that was meant to hit her.

"Stand still, freak!" An agent screamed and fired again.

"Once you stop firing!" She exclaims back and phases threw the wall to avoid more blasts, that started coming from other agents.

Soon enough, everyone was trying to avoid the blasts. The Hardwicke kids got trouble from both enemies: GIW and these servant ghosts, while servant ghosts only had troubles with the GIW, mostly and the GIW had problems with not being able to hit anyone that is a ghost.

"How did they become agents if they can't even hit us?" Ali Angel/Alison asked.

"Don't look at me. I never planned on becoming a GIW agent." Cin/Casey shook her hands in front of her in a negative sing. This went on for an hour as the agents soon found themselves with no ammo and broke weapons, since someone thought it would be a good thing to break them. Also a report from their HQ came saying they are being attacked by a swarm of ghosts and all units must return immediately. 10 seconds and no sing of them.

"Wow. If the police could move that fast, there would be a lot less crimes." Akatsuki/Akira comments it and avoids a slash from a silver cloaked man, whose hands turned to deadly blades. Slowly, the kids were getting frustrated with all of this: they got pulled out of beds, in the middle of the night, they had to run from creatures that want to capture them, learned about a secret city that they must now travel to on the other side of the world, learn about mysterious people disappearing, possible Halfa robberies, ghost mind controlled bad guys, GIW agents and 4 comrades kidnapped. This was getting too much for everyone.

"Why aren't they tired? We've been fighting for hours." Contata Nightmare asked, as she whacked a princess look a like away.

"Know what you mean. At first it had its fun, now it's getting on my nerves and I don't say that too much fights." Henry said, as something appeared in his hand, without him noticing it, "I think we did, like, almost 3 hours straight, can't they give us a break? They're only 10 and they keep coming! WHY THE HELL THEY KEEP COMING?" He exclaims loudly, frustrated (Wouldn't you be with no sleep and lots of running and fighting?), as he finally notices a glow in his hands.

"The hell?" He looked at what turned out to be his sword handle glowing in a mechanical green color before changing into a simple silver themed handle with a button, which he pressed and the sword itself came out. It was a glowing silver ectoplasm energy coat over the blade. The blade is straight and has an angled tip that goes downward, which made it look like a katana. It looked about six inches wide. The guard around Henry's hand is a V-shaped chevron, and that's accented by a four-pointed star on the hilt and part of the blade.

"Ho-ho-ho. Awesome." Henry looks over his new weapon.

"Interesting. I keep wondering how to open up mine. Maybe the reason is emotions that we don't normally have in our lives or a moment." Ghost Ninja/Sasuke thinks it over, as a possible theory.

"Isn't normally theories the detective thing? Where is our detective anyway?" Pixie/Sage Fallow asked and looked round. That's when everyone noticed that Shin is not anywhere near them as his human self or his ghost self.

'_Odd, I think I saw him a while ago fighting one of these.'_ Danny looks around, before turning his attention back to the weirdo ghosts.

"Seems one has run away, but no worries. We shall hunt him down and destroy him the most gruesome way imaginable." The leader lady said in an emotionless voice.

"Geez lady, get some emotions, will ya?" Angela says and ducks a ghost beam that was sent right at her head.

"Silence. We shall destroy you know, even if you have a sdrow on your side, it won't save you at all." She replies. Donec takes her sdrow out and stands next to Henry: "How about 2 sdrows?"

"Still not a problem. Attack!" Her men attack the 2 sdrow wielders, but Donec uses 'Spin Dash Cyclone', knocking them away, then Henry uses his sdrow to fire ecto-beams straight at them knocking them into walls and right threw them.

"Wow. I so had no idea was I doing. I swear." Henry looks at the damaged wall. The hole was the size of 2 Hulks and only the average citizen looking one flew threw it.

"Ouch. Jong, I hope you will survive something like that, cuz it looks painful." Miss Snow whispers it to him.

"How about we worry about that later get them knocked out and away from them?" Spirit asked.

"But what about Shin?" Black Rose asked.

"We'll find him later. Let's jet!" Wolver/Jacob said and threw a smoke bomb at the servants, aiming them momentarily blind, but enough for them to escape.

"Man, I want one of those." Ghost Ninja said and flew after the bunch.

* * *

><p>When the smoke cleared, the lady exclaimed: "They escaped! Master won't be pleased."<p>

"What now Lady Tai-Nei?" The cloaked figure asked.

"Get the boxes and proceed with the plan. We already spent too much time here. And tell Chinshi that he still has a mission to do." Tai-Nei replies and flies away.

"Chinshi!" The cloaked man yells out and a black cloaked figure walks out of the shadows.

"What?"

"You're objectives are not complete. Go and finish them or we will finish you!" Cloak exclaims and Chinshi flies away from them.

"He has been doubting the Master for a while now. We should execute him now." The ballerina girl suggests.

"No Namadae, we still need him and the Master said he is vital for the plan to work." Cloak disagrees, "Let's go. Lady Tai-Nei is waiting for us already."

* * *

><p>"Hey kids! Look what we got!" Pipino showed a box with the name <em>Files<em> written on it, when they landed in an open field in the forest next to the town.

"A box?" Spirit asked, very annoyed.

"Not just a box. This box has several files about people that used to live in this town, before they disappeared mysteriously around the time these serial disappearing started to happen." Jameson looked threw the files and showed a file of one Kathy Ellison who was filed missing 4 weeks ago.

"And what does it have to do with us?" Angela asked.

"Thing is, all of those boxes had files about missing people, why would ghosts take those boxes? Also, why only the missing people ones? Shouldn't they be more interested in the ones that can be found?" Jameson points out.

"He's right? A missing one would do no good, why would they need one?" Contata asked.

"Maybe, because they don't want to be found." Elements turns the picture of Kathy Ellison, a 25 year old red head with vivid green eyes, and says, "Recognize her?"

"Hey, she looks just like that lady that was leading those white ghosts." Jong notices.

"Exactly." He nods.

"So what, they're taking their own files away so that the police won't go looking for them?" Shin asked.

"AH! When did you get here?" Ali asked, when saw Shin standing next to her.

"I was next to you this whole time." Shin says.

"No you weren't." She recalls not having anyone standing next to her.

"You didn't notice me. Nobody does." Shin mutters under his breath.

"Let's talk about this later, but first shouldn't we try to figure out, why are those Halfa stealing their own files?" Akira asked.

"Whatever the reason, I don't think it's because they got a problem with a dark knight." Alex said.

* * *

><p>Somewhere underground, an underground prison cell block, underground level 6. 3 big green ghosts were coming down the stairs and head to 4 cells with people in them, while 2 of them were carrying someone to the cells.<p>

"LET ME OUT! MY DAD WILL MAKE YOU HEAR OF HIM!" Stella kept screaming.

"Don't waste energy Stella. It's not worth it." Edgar, from the cell next to her says.

The cells, that they were in, where made of big rock blocks, and the doors were big rock and wood put together with only a small window for light, with thick bars, since there was no light in the cells only in the corridors. The rooms had old beds and a small table for water and foods trays.

"He has a point girly. No one has escaped this prison and no one ever will. It is made sure of." One of them open up a cell door and carry the limp body of a boy in their and tie him up to the chains that are also on the walls.

"Richard! What have you done with my brother?" Ronald exclaims, as he sees the state of his brother threw the little window, with bars, that connects the cells. They chain him up and one of them turns to Ronald, while sneering: "He decided to play hard and not answer to our questions. He deserved a punishment."

"You monster!" Edgar tries to break threw the bars to attack him.

"Ease up. We didn't hurt him…much." The ghost turned away and walked out, "Tomorrow, it will be the other ones turn. Let's see how spirited you are." 5 minutes later, a lock was heard and silence once again.

"Ričard! Tev visskārtībā? (Translation: Richard! Are you alright?)" Ronald asked and got a half-nod, half-shake from his tormented brother.

"Mans brāli! Ko viņiem vajedzēja? (Translation: My brother! What did they want?)" Edgar asks.

"Pils…ēta. Puses…pilsēta. (Translation: Ci…ty. Halfa…city)" Richard manages to say.

"Ling Flah? Why would ghosts want to know the location of a Halfa city?" Ronald asked out loud, "Did you tell them the location?"

"Nē. Tāpēc viņi..mani…mocīja. (Translation: No. That's why…they tormented…me)" Richard says, before falling asleep out of the loss of the last energy left.

"Why didn't he just tell them? They would let us go." Stella asked, in a snotty voice.

"Do you watch TV at all?" Edgar turned to her, "If we told them what they want to know, we are dead! Fully dead! They won't kill us, while we are use for them and that would be the secret location of Ling Flah!"

"Why they would kill us? I'm sure, if I talk to them, we can make a deal that they will let us out, when we tell them about the location." Stella suggests something that WILL get them killed fast.

"You tell them and I swear to Laimas Mātei herself, that I will make your ghost pay!" Ronald exclaims loudly.

"Hmph. My idea would've gotten us out." Stella lies down on her bed.

"I got a bad feeling." Ronald says.

"So, it's either A) Rich's pain is finally getting to us or B) Stella will do something stupid or C) Both." Edgar gives options. Then they look at each other and say: "C."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh dear, what will happen to these 4 now? Who are those ghosts working for? Why are those Halfa stealing their own files? Why? Why? Why?<strong>

**To answer the question of curiosity, Laimas Māte is, in Latvian mythology, the mother of luck and good. She mostly appears as an old lady, along with God, who dresses as an old man, to see who is pure hearted and who is not. Pure hearted gets something for their kindness, while the not so good hearted….not really a happy ending in any story I've read.**

**Tune in next time for more chapters.**

_**Kyuubi No Tenshi**_

* * *

><p><strong>Question 17: Which 2 hunters did Henry mention?<strong>


	23. Chapter 23: Halfa War Arc Part IV

**Disclaimer: This is getting annoying. I don't own **_**Danny Phantom **_**or most of the OC! I owe only my OC and this plot! With few extra things, but nothing more!**

* * *

><p><strong>Answer: Skulker and Elmer Fudd<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>You folks really need to re-watch some good old childhood memories. How can you not know <strong>_**Looney Tunes**_**?**

* * *

><p>When the cost was clear, small groups of kids went to the city to find something that they will have to use. For girls it was extra clothes, no argument. Some of them didn't like the idea of using the newfound clothes, as tents and covers. But between that and dying of exposure, they agreed on option 1.<p>

Akira was lucky and found a still usable laptop and searched the net for anything that was suspiciously ghost like and around the same time happening somewhere. The results…shockingly surprising. Apparently there have been mass attacks around big cities, such as New York, London, Washington and Rome.

"Apparently we have the High school of the GHOSTS." Sasuke looks over the reports and gets looks from some of the surrounding people.

"Yes, I watched _High school of the DEAD_. So? How many cool anime with zombies you know? Maybe we can try to fight those ghosts back similarly like in _H.O.T.D_.?" Sasuke suggests.

"If they would be zombies that could be killed by smashing their heads – yes, but we got Halfa's, as in part-dead part-alive, they don't have to be killed. Better interrogate them about their actions." Jong gives a better one.

"But why are there such mass attacks now? Besides small ghost attacks, excluding that one time with Amity Park and the ghost army that is, there are practically zero ghost activity." Hunter said.

"Or so we've been told. Ghosts that are friendly live around, but try not to get in contact with humans much. With low interaction with humans, folks only think there are no ghosts around." Demetri leans against a tree, as he crosses his hands, while talking.

"I'm more wondering why Halfas are attacking. We normally tend to hide. And with a reason. Normal's won't understand us, they'll fear us, it will be the holocaust of our kind and we all know that is not what any of us wants." Alicia looks up at the starry night sky, as if waiting for an answer from above.

"Not all Normal's fear us. Some of them are our friends and family." Misty argues with that.

"Yeah, but not everyone has them, or remembers them, or their family kicked them out." Alicia looks over some of those who had the misfortune.

"Don't bring that stuff up. Some may not want to remember that." Alexander/Crow warned as he walked away from the group into the forest.

"Alexander!" Elizabeth follows him into the forest.

'_Separation: first step to destruction.'_ Joseph looks at the 2, before turning away.

* * *

><p>"Wait for me!" Elizabeth said, as she tried to catch up with him.<p>

"What do you want?" He turned to her.

"Why are you so rude? It's not like this is their fault you can't remember anything of your past. Nicholas isn't showing this much negativism, yet he's got no memories of his life too." Elizabeth points out.

"Maybe, but you think I care? We are forced out of the school, the only place we can be safe, fed, warmed and not looked at like freaks and we could talk to anyone within those walls of safety about our other selves. I don't think we can do that out here!" Alexander/Crow gestures around the forest, as he loudly 'talks' to the blond girl, "We can't be ourselves anymore now."

"What if we can, but you're just scared to show your true self out of those walls?" Elizabeth asked him, even though knowing an angry Halfa is not a good thing.

"Think again – we can't. And I am not saying this because I have a fear of something. I'm scared of nothing." He tells her right in her face.

"Even death?" Elizabeth asked him quietly.

"We're already half dead? Why should we be scared of that?" He walks away from her when he finished the sentence.

'_Maybe we're already part dead, but that doesn't mean others don't have things they like or people they love, that they will miss and will miss them if they die fully.'_ Her eyes follow him, before she heads back to the little camp.

* * *

><p>Agents K and O are looking over the damages done to their headquarters.<p>

"I cannot believe this. Ghosts got in here. How is it possible?" K hit the table with his hand, "They shouldn't have been able to penetrate the shield, yet here they were!"

"You know, when I shot one, he somehow looked like he was transforming into a human." A random agent recalled.

"Ghost transforms into a human?" O asked.

"Then it must be them that attacked. Only they can have that many forces." K guessed.

"If that's the case, why would they attack their own? Those kids were fighting a bunch that looked a lot like the ones that came here." The agent from the previous chapter said.

"If not them, then who?" K asked.

"And why fight between? Last I heard, besides some simple rivalries, these mass attacks on each other are not an everyday thing." O wondered.

"Perhaps…" K got an idea.

"That could be it. Let's check it out!" Both agents rush to see if what they think is right.

* * *

><p>"So, what airport can we go that can get us to Arabia?" Alex asked.<p>

"The only one that comes to mind would be the Underground Airport." Annabella says, as she moved the wood in the fire so that it doesn't loose the heat.

"An airport that's…underground?" Katherine asked confused.

"Think about it as…the hanger from the _SWAT Kats_. It was underground, but they still had their jet there." The Spanish teacher explained, "But this hangar is an airport for people that don't feel like flying at the moment."

"If there's an airport here, then that should mean there are at least few more around the world." Kyle Mazerati of class D guessed.

"Actually, there are few more, but I don't know their locations." She shrugs.

"But does any of them lead anywhere near Arabia?" Katherine asked, not feeling like doing a long walk if one lands somewhere, maybe, in Spain.

"I do know of this one that lands in Egypt, then there is another one in India." Annabella remembers.

"Egypt." Everyone decides, not having the need for blisters on their feet or ghost tails for such a long trip to Arabia.

"Anyone's got this feeling their being watched right now?" Karin looked around to see if anyone is watching them.

"You're probably paranoid. I'm hitting the hay." Henry crawls in the little tent and falls asleep. And no wonder, the clock is showing 23:07. That, plus those hours of fighting, really knows how to exhaust a person.

"She's not the only one." Rosaline looks around, expecting to see a pair of demon eyes looking at them, like in the movies.

* * *

><p>30 minutes later, besides a few 'I can't sleep with this snoring!'-ers, everyone is sleeping like rocks.<p>

'_Why in the world, I picked a spot with a snorer next to me?'_ Dina looked at her tent mates and find who that the guilty snorer is. Alicia, who else.

"Can't sleep? Put something in your ears." Scarlet suggests and tries to find a comfortable pose in the 'bed' since, all it is made is a sweater under her, another one as a pillow and a jacket for a blanket. And, yes the tents are only big enough for 3 people. 4, if one or two them are skinny, but 2, if they're big built. So it does look like a little camp city.

"Like what?" Dina asked, but only got quite breathing from the straight black head. Dina just groaned and let her head fall onto the 'pillow' in attempts to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Usually a person falls asleep after that kind of a day, but Danny has this little thing now, that he just can't fall asleep and, unlike some, his tent mates don't snore, which makes him lucky, but he still can't sleep. And he counted sheep, well, ghost sheep, but still sheep.<p>

"Of all the nights not to fall asleep and this is the one?" He sat up from his 'bed' with a grumpy expression, which everyone has when they can't fall asleep, even though they want to.

'_Things have been the weirdest ever. There weren't practically any ghost attacks, besides those gorilla ghosts for few days, then I get accepted in an institute for half-ghosts and have to learn about a bunch new things, like the fact that Halfas are so not rare. In fact they're almost an everyday thing. Like mutants in X-Men. All this time there were people that could've given me a tip or two and I had no idea. Oh yeah, later we get few surprises, but those are too small to notice and then we get forced out of the school because of some creatures that attacked it. Later we've got a surprise dose of info and a destination to go to, even if we got no idea if it is real or not. Why am I rambling this much to myself?' _Danny asked himself, just as some bushes rustled. He turned to see a white rabbit running out of them.

"Oh, it's just a bunny." He lies down to try and fall asleep, before shooting up straight, "Wait a minute! It's not winter, the rabbit shouldn't be white. And I am certain we are not in the Arctic, if I was, I could accept that." He looked around, but the bunny was gone.

"Or maybe I'm just seeing things." Danny mutters to himself.

"Pipe down! Some of us are trying to sleep!" Noi exclaims from the neighboring tent.

"Sorry." Danny whispers.

* * *

><p>Edgar runs into the door, in attempt to get the hell out of the cell. Not working.<p>

"Kā gan parastas durvis vai sienas var bloķēt mūsu spējas? Tas nav loģiski. Kaut gan, loģika jau sen te nestrādā. (Translation: How can ordinary an ordinary door or walls block our powers? That's not logical. Then again, logic isn't exactly working here.)" He wonders as he slides down the wall onto the ground.

"I wonder if they have make-up here." Stella's voice sounds from the other cell, making Edgar sigh.

"Te mūs var nogalināt, bet viņu uztrauc tikai viņas meikups. Kāda velna pēc mēs viņu gājām glābt? (Translation: Here they could kill us, but she's all worried about her make-up. Why the hell we tried to save her?)" He face palms himself and then looks threw the little window to check up on his bros.

"Kā turaties? (Translation: How are you holding?)"

"Man vajag masāžu. (Translation: I need a massage.)" Ronald replies, as his bones give some small cracks when he tries to stretch.

"Man derētu ūdens. (Translation: I could use some water.)" Richard said, as he tries to get his hands free from the chains, that are still holding him.

Suddenly the door at the end of the corridor opens up and some of those guard ghosts come towards their cells. 2 of them stand by the sides of the door, as the other one opens it up and brings the food to them.

"Lunch. Or what we like to call 'Leftovers'." He laughs and frees Richards's hands from the chains.

"Gross! This shouldn't even be called leftovers!" Stella screeches, as she sees that their leftover lunch is few small scraps of bread, one partial naked chicken's leg, a cup of water and some weird sauce that has this weird green color in it's yellow brown one.

"Besides the sauce, look like this is eatable." Ronald looks over his 'lunch' in the fire torch that lights his cell.

"I don't like this smell it has. Even if it is old, it shouldn't smell like this." Edgar mumbles to himself as he sniffs it. He's seen enough spy movies to know that sometime's the enemy applies some sort of truth serum to the food and water, after they kept their prisoners starved for a while.

"I am not eating this!" Stella yells out and throws her portion at the walls, "I want normal food! Even the junk they gave us in school was way better!"

"You know, this could give you a chance to look over your life and your value system. Maybe you could change it a bit." Richard said, as he tasted the bread.

"As if! When my dad hears about this, he will not be happy!" Stella exclaims and the sounds of wrecking come from her cell, as the brothers shake their head in disbelief.

* * *

><p>Paranoia got the best of him and now Danny is sitting atop a tree, looking over the forest. Or maybe it was something else that made him go up, but what?<p>

"Why can't I simply go to bed and sleep? It should be easy." He says to himself, as he suddenly hears few branches breaking and leaves crushing below him. Danny looks down to see someone trying not to be noticed as they walk towards the small stream that was there. Even with his heightened eye sight he couldn't see who it was or their gender, as they wore a brown robe. Turning, invisible, Danny flies quietly loser to this mysterious persona. He suddenly stops and looks at the stream, as something rises from it.

"Wow. This is something you won't see everyday." Danny quietly comments, as he looks over this mysterious guest. White long robe dress, with long dead black hair, pale skin, and the same red eyes as the ones before and a dude.

"What is it Chinshi?" The black haired man asked, with the same emotionless voice the others did.

"Soon leaving that's what." This Chinshi character replies, him too having this voice with no emotions in it, as if he was controlled or something

"Where is it?" Black hair asked, barely hiding the interest in his voice.

"The same place it was then when it all happened." Chinshi replied.

"Don't you know there is nothing that represents it?" Black head asked, bit mocking tone.

"Under a shield it cannot be seen, Chaindain." Chinshi says and turns to leave Black Head, as he disappears into the water back. Before Danny could see this Chinshi is, he disappears.

"Where did he go?" He looks around before returning to camp to only see one spot empty and that is not his spot in the tent.

"We've got a snitch? No way! Who would work with those guys?" Danny wondered when he looked over them to try and see who is missing.

"Better question – which is it?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I don't know, maybe not my best, but I got out of a fever just 5 days ago and I'm still woozy. I guess that happens if you get 39 - 40 degrees by Celsius. I think it's about 100 or bit higher by Fahrenheit, but I'm not suing it and I don't know how to count the degrees.<strong>

**Try not to get sick if you're in high school. The teachers are not friendly. Or maybe it's just my bad luck.**

_**Kyuubi No Tenshi**_

* * *

><p><strong>Question 18: What was the name of the episode when Danny discovered his ice powers?<strong>


	24. Chapter 24: Possible Filler in Arc

**Disclaimer: This is getting annoying. I don't own _Danny Phantom_or most of the OC! I owe only my OC and this plot! With few extra things, but nothing more!**

* * *

><p><strong>Answer:<strong>** Urban Jungle**

* * *

><p><strong>You know what I noticed, I am only 6 reviews away from 300. I have a story with 35 chapter it only got 183 reviews, while this is chapter 24 with 294 reviews. C'mon! I wanna see if it does goes to 300! When you're done – review!<strong>

* * *

><p>'<em>Who? Who? Who it is? And why would somebody snitch us out? It doesn't make sense. Maybe some games and take my mind off of some thoughts. Let's see what we've got here.'<em> Danny took the laptop from Noi, hoping she won't mind and looks threw the web to find something to take his thoughts off.

Looking threw some sites, he found something to take his mind off, till Noi appeared next to him and grabbed the laptop away.

"Never touch my stuff." Noi strictly says and goes back to her tent.

"Sorry." Danny held his hands in a defensive position and wondered what else he can do, since they are in a forest.

* * *

><p>Somewhere far away in a big castle like mansion, a man in his 40's was looking over some maps and graphics, as 2 GIW agents walked in. The man quickly changed the screen into a worksheet, as if he was working on something else.<p>

"Ah gentlemen. Welcome, can I help you with something?" The man got up.

"Yes, Agents K and O said that you have connections that can lead to anyone of them. We were wondering if you have anything to do with what has been happening lately at all." A blond haired agent asked.

"What? Me? You must be joking, I would never have contacts with them, all I have is tales." The man plays innocent.

"Really?" The black haired agent asked.

"Really. Why would I lie? What is my gain?"

"Possibly not sharing information that can be proved to be important." The blond agent stated.

"Now, now. If I had such information, I would share it, but I don't. And I hope you will share my opinion." The man snapped his fingers as the blood haired woman ghost came from the ground and the black long haired one and both entered the agents.

"Now go and make sure everything goes according to plan." He smirked.

"Yes Master." Both possessed agents said and left back for the GIW headquarters.

"I said that they will be my first world slaves and I will keep that promise." The man sat back in his chair and returned on looking across the maps.

* * *

><p>A figure stood across the tree tops, as he looked over the area. This figure looked young, very young. And slim. The black messy hair he had waved in the cool wind of the dark morning. His eyes were in the color of black coal, as his skin was deadly pale for a human. He also had 3 scars running down his left eye, from the brow to the cheek bone. His clothes looked like they were made of some tight suit, with a leather jacket atop it.<p>

He quickly jumped forwards few trees and looked around, until he saw the camp. He slowly moved towards the camp and saw someone standing a bit further from the camp. Joseph.

"When the birds start to listen…" Joseph began.

"It means a katniss has started singing." The figure replied.

"Glad to see you're alright." Joseph shakes hands with the figure.

"Same here. The boss wonders if you need any help with your objectives." The figure reports the message.

"As of now, I have no need for help. You can tell him this: He has made a move and it looks like it will be way worse then the previous one." Joseph replies.

"I will tell him that," The figure nods, "Why do you think he made the password _Hunger Games_ based?"

"Beats me, but its better then the _Twilight_ ones," Joseph shudders, "_The sweetest blood he's smelled and wants to drink is the ones he loves_. I am glad he's over that."

"Me too." The figure nods while agreeing and jumps up the trees to get back to base.

* * *

><p>This talk did <strong>NOT<strong> go unnoticed by 5 Halfas. If they wanted it secretly, they should've done a better job at it.

* * *

><p>Finally, everyone got up around 8 o'clock and had some of the food they found in the now empty town.<p>

"I miss the breakfasts in Hardwicke." Katherine says, as she eats some sandwich.

"This is how some people live. Simple sandwiches and some dry fruit for the day." Henry replies, as he tries some crab sandwich, before spitting it out, "Way past date."

Everyone besides 5 certain people, were talking randomly about stuff, like 'what do they think will happen?', 'why can't life be easy?' and etc. These 5 were having thoughts more about what they saw yesterday, one was having thoughts of that and another thing, while another one was wondering who was not a friend anymore, but a snitch. Until Danny's cell started ringing. He pulled it out to see the ID of the person calling him: Sam.

"Hello?" Danny answered.

"_Danny! Where are you?_" Sam's voice sounded threw the phone.

"I'm in a forest? Is something wrong?" Danny asked back.

"_Something wrong? I just come to the school and see all these GIW guys around the entire thing! Not to mention, some strange dark ghost things that attacked Amity Park. Tell me if it is wrong._" Sam replies.

"Wait, ghosts attacked Amity Park? Did any of them look snake-ish or other monster movie like?" Danny asked.

"_Ugh yeah. How'd you guessed?_" Sam asked.

"Those are probably the same that attacked the school, that's how." Danny says, "Look, you can't stay there. I don't think those guys will be nice. You have to get out of there."

"_Where do I go then? I only came to the place I thought you'd be._" Sam retorts.

"There's a small town, 3-4 hour walk. I bet I could get to you quickly, and it would be faster if you tried to go the direction it's in." Danny says.

"_And which direction would that be genius? I don't have a built in GPS in my brain_." Sam comments.

"Umm…which direction are we from Hardwicke?" Danny looked over the classmates.

"North." Dina and Misty reply.

"Thank you. Heard that? North." Danny says over.

"_Yes I did. And I'll try to avoid them. Looks like they decided to do patrols around the perimeter and it looks like a dandy big one._" Sam says, as some hovering sound comes from the background.

"If I'm not mistaking that is a sound of a HoverTracker – one of the newest military weapon/transportation vehicles the government men have." Henry recognizes the sound.

"And how good are those things?" Scarlet wondered.

"My family is a military one and I know stuff that can be useful." Henry answers to that.

"Really? And I thought you hacked yourself in the governments files and computers." Akira comments to that.

"Oh shut it Sync, before I drive over you as a tank." Henry retorts.

"_Ugh…guys…what about me?_" Sam asked threw the phone.

"Oh sorry. I guess just try to avoid them. I'll try to meet you up halfway." Danny ended the call and sprinted towards the south, since that's the direction of the school.

* * *

><p>"Since I got nothing better to do here anyway." Sam also ended the call and tried to move threw the bushes sp that she won't be seen by the agents. Didn't work, since the HoverTrackers noticed the movement and the agents went after her.<p>

"Okay, I'm more of a failed ninja, then I thought." Sam comments, before running away from them.

"Get her! She might know something about them and their whereabouts!" An agent exclaims and few more HoverTrackers start following her.

"I just hate it when the odds are not on my side." Sam comments a she ducks them in some old sewer lines.

"Okay, this is gross." She gets up and tries to see if anyone is out looking for her.

"Where did she go?" "Could she be also one of them?" "Then why didn't she change?" "Maybe she is an enemy spy!"

"Change? One of them? Wait, does that mean they know about Halfas? But how? They don't exactly advertise themselves." Sam wonders as she tries to see something, but the entire tunnel is pitch black and she couldn't even see her own hand right in front of her face. But she did see something glitter in the dark. She carefully went towards it and looked at tried to see how it looks the way blind do: with her hands. So far she can tell it is round, medal like, but has weird 2 moon crescents on it. It felt heavy, like it was made of gold.

"Why would something like this be kept here?" Sam wondered, before hearing voices saying about seeing an open hole.

"I better get out of here. I just hope, I'm heading the right way."

* * *

><p><strong>This is kind of a filler. Also the size says so. I hope next time I'll be having better luck.<strong>

**What happened to Tucker, Jazz, Maddie, Jack and heck, even Valerie? You'll find out next time.**

_**Kyuubi No Tenshi**_

* * *

><p><strong>Question 19: What was the name of the Ghost King?<strong>


	25. Chapter 25: HWA Part V: Weird Happening

**Disclaimer: This is getting annoying. I don't own _Danny Phantom _or most of the OC! I owe only my OC and this plot! With few extra things, but nothing more!**

* * *

><p><strong>Answer:<strong>** Pariah Dark**

* * *

><p><strong>(Random doctor does CPR on KNT, who had a heart attack, and brings her back to life)<strong>

**Doctor: She lives!**

**KNT: Thanks Doc. 307 reviews. Oh My God, I cannot believe it. You guys are the best. I could just kiss you!**

**I know I disappeared for a longer time period, but I have en explanation for that. I was…trying to do a meme by a dude on DeviantArt - ****DNLnamek01** **– on FanFiction he goes b y****Kumookami**** and he made this _Turtles Forever_ meme and I want to do it. Sadly, I got zero to no skills at making turtles and it is taking me long time to make something like on MS Paint, which I barely know how to use.**

**Also when I'll be done with that time taking meme, I will try to nail down the Danny Phantom style to make the OC's of this story and put them on DeviantArt. But to do that, I need to know from you guys something…anyone knows where I can find a tutorial or a base for males, females and ghosts for the Danny Phantom style? If the tutorial is a video, you can tell me the link. Please!**

* * *

><p>Sam was trying to find the best way to get out of the tunnels, as she heard hovering sounds above the tunnels. She tries to speed up her pace, but with such darkness around her, she cannot see a thing and that is making her uncomfortable. Probably ironic, since she is a Goth. Sam then started wondering how did this happen and remember the events from this morning: how she ran from her mom and that horrid pink dress, how she hid at Danny's place, how weird snake things attacked Amity and how they captured everyone, but the few lucky ones that got away, like herself.<p>

'_Man, I hope I get out of here soon. I may like dark places, but this does not fit my taste.'_ Sam went into another tunnel, and felt that there was a big old wooden door with a lock on it. She also could feel writings etched in the wood as she touched the door, but couldn't understand what those words meant or what language they were. Out of curiosity she touched the lock and felt that is has a similar structure to the medallion she found earlier.

"This is a key?" She touches the medallion she has and then tries it on the lock. The lock opened up and the door flew open. Inside was a dimly lit wet room, that looked in a dire need for a clean up. She walked carefully into the room and saw stairs that lead deeper down.

"What is this place? I doubt it's some old sewer line." Sam said to herself and walked carefully down those old stairs. For a while it looked like it will only keep on going deeper and deeper, until Sam found yet another room, which was also dimply lit. Everything I this room completely said: built a very long time ago.

"Maybe I should turn back and get out of here after all." Sam turned to get back up the stairs only to find the stairs…gone. Nothing that resembles a door, just a plain blind wall with cobwebs covering it and water dripping from above.

"Now what?" Sam asked and saw another door.

'_I just hope I won't find myself in the center of the Earth, if these stairs do keep going down.'_ Sam thought and opened the door. This time it wasn't stairs. It was some kind of old chamber. The walls seemed to have some old writings, but time and the water around weren't nice and those words are only partial now. There were few other torches, again dim, and there was this big box with more writings on it. It was about two extended hands in length, one hand in height and 1 cm thick lid. It all seemed to be made of gold. Sam went closer to it and looked at the box and saw that it has the same lock as the door.

"Who keeps a key like this lying around in a sewer?" She asked and put it in the lock. It opened up a weird disk that spun a bit till it looked like half letters mixed.

"A puzzle to open a box?" Sam tried to spin it a bit and got one of those weird letters right, as click was heard. She spun the disks around till they all had a click and the clicked letters looked like they should make a word, but Sam couldn't read it. She simply opened the box and saw some weird old brown leather covered book in it.

"What do we have here?" Sam took the book and tried to find anything that she can read. Only one page that was taken from what seems another book and placed in there was found_: What you won't know, will not hurt you, but if you do know it, it shouldn't hurt as well._

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked and looked at both sides of the page. The other side had a weird symbol on it. It looked like 2 crescent moons, one in mirror reverse, so that they covered the center part, while the up and bottom parts were not covered.

"What's this thing supposed to be?" Sam looked over it, but no clue was given to what it is. The book had a similar symbol at the bottom of the pages. Sam kept looking threw the pages in hopes to find something that can tell her what is this book about.

* * *

><p>"My radar is showing that someone alive was here. Possibly a civilian." One agent in the HoverTracker looked at the radars, "The signal is coming from the underground."<p>

"Maybe this civilian was a captive of them. Find this person and make her talk of everything she/he knows!" Another guy orders. The agents salute and they start drilling threw the ground, the tunnels towards the source of the signal.

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Sam asked, as she felt the ground and the walls shake.<p>

"Maybe I should leave now. Not leaving this behind though." She started going up the stairs, till she reached the upper sewer level, before hiding. Big holes going to the room, she was just in, were right next to the door. They probably didn't see the door and decided to get dirty.

"I hope there aren't any more surprises waiting for me." Sam took off into the tunnels, further away from the way she got in and down.

* * *

><p>While that happened, Danny and few others already made it back to Hardwicke. But instead of charging in with this much agents around, they hid and looked around the perimeter.<p>

"Wow. This entire area, once safe for us, is now entirely surrounded and patrolled by the GIW. How they figured that this is no average school anyway?" Henry asked, as he looked threw his binoculars, to see if there is even one flaw in those defenses and patrols.

"Maybe too much ghosts in one place or high paranormal energy or something." Angela guessed.

"Well, then they should've find that Ling Flah place too. I doubt it's that hard to find if it is only under an illusion shield." Shin said.

"Why aren't you in ghost mode anyway?" Nero wondered.

"Maybe because they would sense us in that case? I don't want to be experimented on." Shin replies harshly, before sliding down the tree he was on, and by hiding behind the bushes he tried to get closer to the Dorms. He got on another tree, carefully and looked threw the 2nd floor window, even if it was the girls side of the dorms, he looked threw the windows to see something. Shin saw agents pulling off sheets and going threw book cases, wardrobes and computer files to find something.

'_What are they looking for? You don't start ripping threw mattress's if you didn't run out of places to search for.'_ Shin comments, as he sees some agent with a black thick mustache ripping threw the Dormeo mattress when the rest of the room was completely trashed.

"This is hopeless. What does the boss want us to find anyway?" The agent who ripped the mattress asked.

"Something that will hint about some city that has to do with them and 3 ghost objects. Boss said that with those in our position, all ghosts will be exterminated." A female agent said, as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Why couldn't I go in the bathroom?" The agent with the mustache asked.

"Are you an idiot? This is a girl's room, meaning there are girl items in the bathroom. Men just can't walk in there and look threw them. There are some rules about that stuff, you know?" The woman agent asked, angrily at the mustache, before noticing something by the window on the outside.

"Someone's watching us." She states and walks closer to the window.

'_Damn it, she saw me. Now what?'_ Shin thought in panic and tried to move so that he won't be seen by her. Unfortunately, the other side, he moved to, had 3 agents with guns walking around in attempt to find something useful.

'_I'm surrounded. Now what?'_ Shin panicked, as the agents slowly turned to face the movement in the tree. That was until they heard a strange howl not too far away.

"Sounds like a big wolf." One of them said.

"Maybe it's a ghost wolf. Maybe even that Wulf ghost we had reports about." The second guy said.

"Maybe even that. Let's go!" Soon all 3 of them ran towards the howl.

"That was hot." Elements/David comments, as Wolf/Minata stopped howling so that it sounds like it's coming from the depths of the forest.

"Where did you howl send them anyway?" Jurassic Jong asked.

"The river." Wolf replied.

"Doesn't the river have rapids?" He remembers.

"Why do you think I sent them there?" Wolf asked rhetorically, as 3 screams and big splashes were heard.

"Never mind." Jurassic sighs, as Shin appeared next to them, turning visible.

"Okay, that was a stupid idea. But it looks like there defenses are faulty." Shin states.

"You're the one who's faulty." Henry said, as threw something at the little tank with some agents. When the thing blew up, the agents started running around like they were delusional.

"What did throw at them?" Danny asked when he saw the agents running around like that.

"A little personal experiment of mine. Don't try to smell it, trust me the effects look silly, but the migraine is horrible." Henry shrudders and throws another one in another tank.

"And how long this lasts?" Angela asked.

"From 1 to 2 hours, then you get a full day of migraines." He explained.

"Okay, anyone knows where Sam is? Can you sniff her out?" Danny asked.

"What do I look like to you? A dog?" Wolf snapped at him.

"I just thought maybe you can as a wolf." Danny defended himself.

"I am not a search hound to you." She sternly said and turned away.

"Alright, geez, you could've said just no." Danny replies to that.

"Maybe she's down there." Angela points at one big hole and a small more covered hole with grass.

"The tunnels we walked threw?" Angela shrugged at Henry's question, "Well, it's a long shot, but that should be checked out." He jumped in the tunnel quickly and the rest soon followed.

"Wait for me. If you care." Shin said and followed them down.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sam was still walking down that tunnel until she decided to try and find a spot to sit down and take a break, since she's been walking for one straight hour.<p>

"Maybe I did loose them. At least my eyes are used enough to the dark to see everything." Sam said and saw an old box by the wall. It didn't have anything gross on it, so it should do. Unless it broke, that is. For those few minutes there was no one or thing anywhere near.

"This probably wasn't such a good idea. At least this only has one tunnel, not hundred of them to get lost in." She said and then tried to see something in that book once again. It was already hard in the dark, but maybe something will appear…like normal words that now appeared when there is no light. It's like those things that shine in the dark.

"Weird. Let's see what this says: _Thy who reads it, will soon be aiding in some greater then life. Remember that united they are stronger then alone._ Okay, what's that supposed to mean? This book looks like only has riddles in it completely."

"_Not far from the truth, if I may say._" I mysterious, young, beautiful female voice said.

"Who was that?" Sam looked around in alarm.

"_I only understood it when it was too late. Don't make the same mistake, Sam._" The voice ignored her question.

"How do you know my name? Are you a ghost?" Sam asked, bit scared, since she couldn't see who was talking or from where this voice was coming from.

"_Hardly. I am just a memory trapped in time, which waited a long time to find the right wielder of the book to come. A very long time, believe me. I thought no one will ever find it and keep it with them, like the medallion._" The voice replies.

"Ugh…why are you talking to me. Why not try a psychic?" Sam asked.

"_Trust me when I say that they already have enough spirits to deal with. A simple memory is not what they want. But even I have a limited time to exist now. Let me just tell you that you will soon be like them. That creature left a little gift in you, which he didn't realize. It waited, changed and became more fitting and soon will appear._" The voice said, "_Now I must go, but be warned: Restam will want you on his side. Beware his poison filled lies._" The voice disappeared with no other explanation at all.

"What does that mean at all?" Sam exclaimed out loudly, cuz that didn't give any answers at all.

"Be like them? Whose them? Who left what? Who should I avoid?" Sam asked these questions, hoping maybe the voice is still around.

"Sam!" She heard Danny's voice in the distance. As sure as hell, when she turned she saw Danny flying towards her, using his ecto-energy as a flash-light.

"Glad to see you, Danny!" She ran to him and hugged him.

"Yeah, me too. What did you scream here about?" He wondered and looked for anything out of the ordinary.

"Nothing special. I just want to know what is going on." Sam states.

"Not sure myself. But we do have a destination to go to: Ling-Flah." Danny said.

"Which is?" Sam furrowed her brows in confusion and Danny told her everything what happened from the start and how they now have to go to this Ling-Flah city.

"What happened to everyone else in Amity?" Danny asked then.

"Some people escaped, including Jazz, but we got separated in the confusion, so I don't know where she is. The rest got captured." Sam explained.

"And my folks?" Danny asked, bit sadly.

"I think all of the ghost hunters got captured, since Valerie was chained up when I saw her, when she tried to fight them off." Sam said.

"Aw man. Do you know where they are held?" Danny asked.

"No idea." Sam shook her head.

"I don't mean to be rude, but can we leave this place and find a way to Ling-Flah, before we get captured." Akatsuki/Akira asked, annoyed.

"No reason to butt in, buddy." Sam replied to him.

"Why did I even bother?" He asked and left threw the roof.

"Is he always like that?" Sam asked as Danny put his hand around her so that he can turn them both intangible to fly threw the roof.

For the moment, there wasn't any GIW agent even near. Until a swarm suddenly appeared in front of them with few black snakes and giant bat creatures.

"Suspects found. Capture them all!" A leading agent orders and they started attacking the Halfas.

"This is not our week." Crow/Alexander comments and everyone evades the attacks and each start beating the creatures and agents: Crow/Alexander and Raven/Elizabeth attack with/threw the shadows, Elements/David attacked with fire blasts, Wolf/Minata used her version of the Ghostly Wail – Wolf's Howl, Darkness/Alex attacks with an Ice attack, but a few fire balls also came out due to his multi-core, Angela appeared next to the snakes and made a loud electro guitar sound vibration right in their supposed eardrums, making them yell in pain, Midnight/Misty used Ghost Spikes to pin few agents to the trees and ground, which were firing at Soul/Karin, who was using her Souling ability to posses 3 agents, so that they fire at their own.

"How about we start ending this? Earth Destruction!" Elements/David hits the ground and it shook.

"Wow. Now I'll know who causes earthquakes." Donec/Alicia comments.

"I don't cause all of them. Besides, this is only limited to this perimeter, not a continent." Elements comments, "What do you say, we ice them good?" Wolf flies next to him, "Not a bad idea." And turns into a wolf.

"I suggest you guys leave this part, unless you feel like having a cold one." Every Halfa soon enough flies away from their line of vision.

"What are those 2 going to do?" Sam, who was still in Danny's hands, don't ask how he fought, asked, when she saw Elements making a weird ice blue circle in front of the wolf, who looked ready to howl.

"I don't know, but I think we should take his advice and hide!" Danny flew them both few feet behind few trees and sat them both on a big tree branch.

"Now!" Elements exclaims and Wolf howls into the circle, making a ice blue Ghostly Wail that made ice appear a bit on them, but it froze up the creatures and the agents.

"I-I-I…t-t-t-t-thin-n-n-k…t-t-that-t we sho-sho-should g-g-go ba-ack to ba-base a-a-nd ge-get s-so-some hot-t-t co-co-cocoa." A frozen agent said as he shivered like an earthquake.

"Ого. Понятно, у вас есть такие трюки, которых я не смогу сделать. Хотя я хотела их заморозит. (Translation: Wow. Okay, you two got tricks, which I don't I could do. Although I wanted to freeze them)" Miss Snow/Dina said, as she flew down from the trees.

"For sure when it gets too hot, I'll call you guys to cool the place down." Crow/Alexander looks over the frozen part of the forest.

"Maybe that stopped the agents, but not these guys." Raven/Elizabeth points at the snake creature, who broke out of their ice shelled prison.

"You shall pay for that, you insolent fools." The giant snake hisses.

"It…talks? What is this? A _Naruto_ anime where some animals talk?" Jurassic asked no one particularly.

"I think those were called summons and I don't think he is a summon." Black Emerald/Katherine says.

"Then what is he?" Jurassic asked and pointed at the snake and dodged its fanged attack. The few ones, who had their swords opened up, took them out and launched at the snake. Elements also took out a sword that was probably his handle, which has now opened into a keyblade similar weapon.

"I didn't know yours opened up." Wolf said.

"Happened during the first attack. Move!" He pushed her out of the snakes tails way.

"Ugh…Danny? If they got weapons, don't you, cuz neither of them look like they originally had swords." Sam commented.

"Yeah, but all I have is this." Danny showed the old rusty handle, "I don't know what I have to do to open it up, like they did." Suddenly a really ugly frog snake mix jumped in front of them.

"Would you be mad, if I attacked it, since, after all, you are against animal violence." Danny went in front of her so that the weird frog-snake gets to her.

"By all means: kick its butt." Sam said.

"Great." Danny said. He wanted to put the handle away, since it is of no use to him, but it accidentally touched the medallion that was on Sam's neck.

And when the two got connected, even out of accident, they to glow, along with the other Halfa swords and the handles, sending out a strong energy wave.

"What the hell is going on?" Black Emerald/Katherine asked, as she shielded her eyes, when the glow intensified.

* * *

><p>The weird energy wave also was sensible far away from them. So far it actually was sensed in several other places in the world, especially in one palace underground, where an old man, very old, with long white hair, a long white beard, tan skin and deep brown eyes, wearing a white long loose robe with a golden belt, golden sandals, golden bracelets and a Egyptian Pharaoh like gold hat, who was going to take a book from the book case as he felt the energy. His eyes widened at the familiar feeling of this energy and he came out on the balcony to look where the energy came from. He looked up at the see threw ceiling and knew what it meant: He is back.<p>

The libraries golden doors opened up and a young girl with waving, till her knees, black hair, atop tied loosely, at the end in a tight braid with golden accessories tied within her hair, tan skin and brilliant blue eyes, wearing a long flowing white dress, with gold pieces sewed in it, gold sandals, a small golden diadem and a gold necklace with a huge sapphire in it, carrying a thing that suspiciously looks like a golden Planshet computer, even though everything else shows signs that this place is not high tech.

"Ma Lord, you have a meeting with the Council today this evening regarding the new project of sending another expedition to the Himalaya Mountains to find out if there is a Yeti that people tell legends about, while the same crew of expeditors, you wish to send to this expedition, just returned from getting documental proof of the Lochness Monster, you requested for the book _'Creatures of the World: Myths and Reality'_, have just returned and not wishing another trip in a while, also about the Land Laws which they want to discuss since they think the old rules are not working anymore." The girl read.

"That and add 'discussion about the ceremony'!" The old man exclaims.

"Ceremony? What ceremony?" The young girl wondered.

"He has returned. My lord has returned. He is back!" The man runs out of the library in pure joy.

"Are you sure, Ma Lord? What if you are wrong?" The girl asked.

"Airilia! He is back! Don't you trust me? I said he will return one day and has!" The man runs down the big stairs before the girl, Airilia, can respond anyhow. She simply sighed: "Also you have a meeting with the Maysore Tribe, about moving to the main part of town." She finished and went to follow him.

* * *

><p><strong>So what was this weird energy about? Who were that man and that girl? Why were they underground? Why is there a planshet underground?<strong>

**Answers should soon come, just wait. And I will try to be sooner with the chapters, okay? I don't think you can do a meme in 5 seconds, if you never did one before. **

**Also about that sword that looked like a keyblade, the dude made attacks with his girlfriend, for their OC's and I think some of those attacks they had involved keyblades in them. I think. Those PM's are somewhere in that sea of messages I have. I don't remember where are they exactly, kay? 5 pages is not a small number, you know?**

**Later guys.**

_**Kyuubi No Tenshi**_

* * *

><p><strong>Question 20: In which episode Vlad said he wanted to work with Danny to defeat the weather ghost, Vortex, but once they got there, he ran away<strong>


End file.
